The Dragonstone
by BlueNinja0324
Summary: Finn is now 20 years old, and over the years, almost all the evils of Ooo have been eradicated. But when an old enemy arises, Finn is charged with saving the world once again with the help of a powerful relic.
1. Chapter 1: Falling Star

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Adventure Time.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Falling Star**

The sun was shining warmly over the Grasslands, spreading its warmth to all the creatures running across the large open fields. Finn was sitting on the ground right outside his tree fort, lost in thought. He dressed differently from his usual attire.

He no longer wore his white bear hat, now replaced with a white scarf that made his shoulder length blonde hair visible. He still wore a plain blue shirt but replaced his shorts with a pair of jeans. He used black boots that concealed the lower parts of the jeans and had white wrappings on both his wrists.

Jake now lived with, his now wife, Lady Rainicorn. The two brothers still hung out from time to time, but Finn did most of his traveling alone.

As he continued to stare at the horizon, Beemo walked up to him.

"Who wants to play video gaaames?"

The human didn't look at the little console but still responded.

"I don't really feel like it, Beemo."

"Why are you so depressed all the time?"

"I'm not depressed. I just… have a lot of stuff going on in my mind."

"I always thought it was empty in there."

Finn turned to look at Beemo with a menacing stare. The console chuckled.

"I'm just kidding. But what are you thinking about?"

He let out a sigh.

"I'm just wondering what my purpose is anymore. The Lich is now a simple kid, Orgalorg is back to being a penguin, and…"

He struggled to continue.

"Flame Princess has Cinnamon Bun to watch over her. The only real threat is Ice King kidnapping princesses but even he's been quiet for a while. Ooo doesn't need me as a hero anymore."

"You can still be an adventurer." Beemo said in an attempt to cheer him up.

"Yeah…"

"Aw come on, don't be so gloomy."

A little red light began flashing on Beemo's chest.

"I gotta go recharge. Try to cheer yourself up."

As the little console went back inside, Finn remained sitting on the ground.

"If only it were that easy."

He continued to sit for a few minutes and looked up at the sky, where he saw a shooting star.

"I wish something interesting would happen."

He looked back at the horizon. As he as he stared at the wide open field his eyes sprung open.

"Wait, a shooting star in daytime?"

He looked back up only to see the 'shooting star' fly directly over him and land in a nearby forest.

"W-what? What!?"

He quickly got to his feet and began running towards the forest. Upon reaching the place where it crashed, Finn came upon a medium sized crater. As he started to get closer, he started to notice a strange blue glow coming from the center.

"Oh Glob, what have I gotten myself into?"

As he began to make his way to the center of the crater the heat began to increase, though it wasn't unbearable. Once some of the smoke began to clear, the object that fell from the sky came into view.

A small blue gem was in the center of the crater. It was perfectly rounded and was surprisingly shiny for being lodged in the dirt, almost like a sapphire. One Finn was right in front of it, he reached in to grab it. Upon touching it, it let out a bright flash that blinded him. He exclaimed as he stumbled back.

After a few seconds of rubbing his eyes, his eyesight began to return. When he was able to fully see again he noticed the gem was gone. He looked around the entire crater but couldn't find a trace of it.

"What the heck?"

The human was utterly confused at everything that had just happened, but nonetheless, he didn't want to keep thinking about it.

"Just brush it off, Finn." he said to himself.

And so he did as he decided to climb out of the crater and head back to his house. After stepping inside he saw Beemo sitting in a corner, plugged into the wall with a battery symbol on the screen. Apparently, the little console was unaware of anything that happened outside.

"I need to wash my face"

Finn went inside the bathroom, turned on the sink, and splashed some water on his face. When he looked in the mirror he saw a faint blue glow coming from underneath his shirt.

"What…"

Upon raising his shirt, he saw the gem merged to the center of his chest.


	2. Chapter 2: The Unknown

**Chapter 2: The Unknown**

'Shocked' was a huge understatement. Upon seeing the strange gem attached to him, Finn began to stumble backwards while shouting. He tripped on a misplaced piece of wood on the ground and hit the floor on his back. He got up to a sitting position and kept looking at his chest.

"What the Bjork?!"

He grabbed the gem with his hand and began pulling it in an attempt to get it off but to no avail. Pulling it only sent a sharp pain across his torso, as if it was completely fused to him. Giving up, he got back up and went back into the bathroom. He took deep breaths as he tried to calm down. As he stared at the mirror he took the time to notice the gem.

Its shape had changed. Instead of being round it was now shaped like a diamond, similar to that of an elemental. It kept emitting its strange blue glow but other than that it wasn't really doing anything besides bothering Finn.

As he heard the commotion, Neptr rolled in.

"Master, are you alright?"

"No, Neptr, I am not. This damn thing is stuck to my chest and I have no idea how to get it off!"

"Would you like me to try throwing a pie at it?"

"I don't think that would help much."

"Why don't you ask the nice candy lady? She knows a lot of stuff about things."

Finn continued to stare at the mirror for a few seconds before finally lowering his shirt.

"I guess I don't really have other options."

He left the bathroom and grabbed a steel sword hanging from the wall.

"Tell Beemo I'll be back soon."

"Do not worry, Master. If anyone tries to break in I'll kill them with pies."

"O... kay."

Finn left his house and began walking to Bonnibel's house.

Along the way he couldn't take his hand off his chest as he felt the stone still resting in the center. After 40 minutes of walking, Bonnie's house came into view. Every time he saw it he remembered events that transpired years ago: King of Ooo taking over as the ruler of Candy Kingdom, flying through space, stopping Orgalorg, and saying goodbye to his dad. After it was all over, him and Jake helped her and Peppermint Butler repair it.

When he reached the door, he knocked and the candy girl opened it.

"Oh hey, Finn. What brings you here?"

The human said nothing, instead pulled up his shirt to show the gem.

"Yikes! How did that get there?

"I have no idea. I was hoping you could tell me what it is."

"Well come on inside, I'll take a look."

As the two stepped inside the house, Finn saw all of the science equipment Bonnie had placed. There was a chemistry station in one of the corners, a microscope sitting on a table, and a desk with a computer on top of it. Other than that, it looked like a normal living room.

Finn sat down on the couch in the center and lifted his shirt again as Bonnie examined the gem.

"Where did you find this?"

"I was sitting outside my house, minding my own business, then I see this thing plummeting towards the ground from the sky. I went to where it crashed and tried picking it up, but when I did it somehow got attached to my chest."

"Finn, why would you even try to pick it up?"

"I don't know. I was curious."

"Of course you were."

After a few minutes of examining the gem, Bonnie stepped back and placed her hand on her chin, as if she was thinking.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I have no idea what it is."

Finn's eyes sprung open.

"Well, that's a first."

"Whatever it is, it doesn't seem to be doing anything lethal to you so we don't have to worry about that. As for taking it off, well I don't know how yet."

"Great. So this thing is stuck with me?"

"For now, yes."

Finn didn't reply, just kept staring downward.

"Well look on the bright side: it looks kinda cool."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Don't worry, Finn. I'll figure something out. In the meantime-"

She was interrupted when a large explosion was heard from outside.

"What was that?!" Finn asked.

The two of them went outside to investigate the commotion. When they looked towards the Candy Kingdom they saw a large cloud of smoke coming from within.


	3. Chapter 3: Roar

**Chapter 3: Roar**

Finn and Bonnibel stared in awe as the smoke rose high in the sky. A large portion of the city was clearly burning, though they couldn't see the cause of it. Finn was the first to react.

"We gotta get over there!"

The candy girl didn't question it, just followed Finn as they both made their way to the Candy Kingdom. After running for about 10 minutes they made it to the city gates where dozens of citizens were attempting to flee the burning city. They saw King of Ooo sitting in a corner, looking rather terrified. Finn ran up to him.

King of Ooo, what's going on?"

"Th-there's a... a..."

Suddenly, a large roar was heard coming from within the city.

"Dragon!"

Finn turned to Bonnie.

"You stay here and tend the wounded. I'll go deal with the dragon."

"Are you insane?! You're going in there alone?!"

"Someone's gotta keep this thing occupied while they escape. Don't worry, I've fought dragons before."

She remained quiet for a few seconds and then sighed.

"Fine, just be careful."

The human nodded, then went inside the city. Most of the buildings were completely burned to the ground while others were still in the process of burning. The smoke was making it difficult to breathe so he took his scarf and covered his mouth and nose with it. As he continued to walk along the streets he didn't see any pedestrians

"Maybe they all got out." He thought to himself.

Suddenly, he saw a massive object heading towards him. He quickly jumped out of the way as the object hit the ground beside him. When the smoke cleared he saw that it was the head of a gumball guardian.

"It took out both guardians?!"

He began to hear thundering footsteps approaching from further in the city. As he turned to look near the candy palace the massive beast came into view.

It was at least 15 meters high. It had a red gem on the center of its chest. Finn couldn't tell the color of its skin because it was fully covered with black armor. Instead of standing on four legs, however, the beast stood on its rear legs like a regular person. Its tail swung behind it and was also covered in armor, with a spike at the very end. Its wings were nearly the size of the dragon itself and were completely red. Its eyes were red as well but there were no pupils, just a menacing glow.

It let out a thundering roar that nearly made Finn cover his ears. After it was done, it charged straight through the palace, knocking down all it's supports. after it broke through the other side, the palace came tumbling down, falling on top of several buildings below.

After a few seconds of admiring its handiwork, it laid eyes on Finn, who was still staring at the creature. As if having a personal grudge against the human, it stopped destroying the city and instead began walking towards him.

"Oh, crap."

The beast inhaled deeply and sent a wave of fire from its mouth to burn him. He quickly reacted and jumped into a nearby alleyway where the fire only nearly scraped his leg. The alley was a dead end and the street was completely set ablaze. Finn spotted a ladder that led up to the roof on one of the walls.

Having no other options, the human began climbing. Upon reaching the roof, he saw the dragon standing right beside the building, looking right at him. Before Finn knew it, it was already swinging its arm to crush him. Right before he was crushed, Finn heard a familiar voice.

"Finn!"

Suddenly, he was pulled away from the roof just as the beast's hand had hit. Finn looked down to see a thin yellow line wrapped around him. As he was set down on a nearby roof, he saw who had saved him.

"Jake!"

The human and the dog shared a quick hug and returned to look at each other.

"What are you doing here?"

"The smoke could be seen all the way from my house so I instantly rushed over."

"Well I'm glad you did."

"We'll continue this conversation later."

Finn nodded then two turned back to the dragon as it continued to make its way towards them. Once it was in range, it released another breath of fire. The human grabbed on to Jake and the dog quickly stretched to another rooftop as the fire burned the other.

After setting Finn down, Jake immediately stretched and began wrapping himself around the dragon, trying to subdue it. After a few spins, the beast could no longer move.

"Ha! What now, sucker?!"

The dragon closed its eyes and a fiery aura appeared around it, burning Jake.

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

The dog instantly unwrapped himself and fell on another roof. As he laid unmoving, the dragon was closing in to finish him off.

"Jaaaaake!"

The human began jumping from roof to roof hoping to reach his friend. As he ran, the gem on his chest began to brightly glow. As the dragon began to reach in towards Jake, Finn was able to make it to him.

He raised his hand towards the beast as if trying to stop its arm, but suddenly, blue flames shot from the human's hand and hit the beast's face, removing its entire right side.

As it roared in pain, Finn looked at his hand.

"What?"

After the dragon stopped roaring, it began falling backwards and hit the ground, making it shake. Finn continued to look at its corpse for a few seconds before seeing its chest split open. A strange figure began emerging from within. Upon being able to lay eyes on him, Finn grew an expression of shock.

It was Flame Princess' brother, Flint.

He looked up at Finn with an angered look. A large cloud of steam began to emerge from the dragon corpse. Once it dissipated, Flint was nowhere to be seen.


	4. Chapter 4: Scorch Marks

**Chapter 4: Scorch Marks**

A few hours after the attack, the sun was beginning to set. Most of the fires had been put out and the wounded were being tended to in tents that were set up inside the city. Jake was laying on one of the beds, still unconscious, and with bandages wrapped around his burned areas. Finn and Bonnibel stood next to him.

"Are you sure it was him?" the candy girl asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Finn replied.

"But what would he be doing inside a dragon's body?"

"I don't know, but tomorrow I'm going to pay a visit to the Fire Kingdom."

"If he can somehow take dragon form, this could mean trouble. He most likely won't go down without a fight."

"All the more reason to stop him. Have you ever encountered anyone with that kind of power?"

"I've seen plenty of people take different forms. Marcy, for instance, but never a dragon."

Finn continued to stare at his friend as he lay on the bed.

"What about that blue flame you said you shot from your hand?"

"I don't know, but when I did, the gem was glowing like crazy."

"We have to get that thing off you somehow."

Finn placed his hand on his chest. He agreed with her, but at the same time, did he really wanna get rid of it?

He shook his head and got the thought out of his mind.

"I'm gonna get going. Make sure he stays safe."

"I will. Be careful, Finn."

As Finn exited the tent he saw all the candy people that were wounded during the attack. Some were burned while some had cuts and bruises from falling debris. At the end of the road laid nothing but a pile of ashes left behind by the dragon corpse after disintegrating.

He left the kingdom and headed to his home.

The sun was just about to fully disappear over the horizon as Finn stood just outside his house. All he did was stare at his hand, contemplating what had happened back at the kingdom. He looked forward and saw a boulder in the distance.

"I wonder…"

The human raised his hand and pointed it at the stone. He took deep breaths as he tried to concentrate. As he continued to point at the stone for several minutes, nothing had happened. He closed his eyes as he tried harder. Suddenly, the gem began to glow once again. Finn opened his eyes and narrowed them, still pointing at the stone.

After a few seconds, blue flames shot from his hand, shattering the stone as it made contact with it. He stood there, shocked at what he had accomplished.

"Woah."

Finn decided to keep practicing as he kept shooting flames up to the sky. By the time he got the hang of it, the sun had set completely and the moon shined across all of Ooo.

"This'll come in handy." he thought to himself as he smiled.

He went inside the house and started getting ready for bed. After taking a shower, he put on his red pajamas and went straight to bed. He laid awake as he thought about everything that could happen tomorrow.

Strangely enough, what bothered him most wasn't confronting Flame Princess' brother, rather facing the fiery ruler herself.

It had been five years since he last spoke to her, and could only feel fear at the thought of seeing her again after so long. How would she react? Would she be happy, or would she cast him aside? But what scared him the most was the thought of her being involved with the destruction of the Candy Kingdom.

Could the girl that he loved and cared for years ago really be willing to do such a thing? Was she really evil?

He slapped himself in the face for thinking such things. After a few minutes of torture filled thoughts, he finally fell asleep.

* * *

As the morning rays of sun began to shine through the window, Finn began to slowly open his eyes. He sat on the bed as he rubbed his eyes, attempting to wipe away the grogginess. He got up from the bed and went to the bathroom. After using the toilet, brushing his teeth, and getting dressed, he ate a quick breakfast and grabbed his gear. He went out and made his way to Fire Kingdom.

After half an hour of walking, the kingdoms massive walls came into view. Before he went any further, he wondered if he needed flame shield, even with his ability to shoot fire from his hands. To his luck, he spotted Flambo resting under a nearby tree.

"Well, better safe than sorry."

He went to wake the little guy up.

"Psst, hey. Flambo."

The elemental just shifted positions, still not waking up.

"Hey, Flambo!"

The sudden scream startled the little guy, making him jump into the air.

"Jeez, yous trying to give me a heart attack?!"

"Sorry, Flambo. What are you doing out here, anyway?"

"What? A guy can't take a nap under a tree once in a while?"

"Well, whatever the case, I need flame shield, little buddy."

Flambo had a wide grin on his face.

"Ah, going to see a certain fiery dame? Wink."

"I'm here on business. Let's leave it at that."

"Well I'm sorry but I'm afraid I can't give yous the shield."

"Aw, come on, Flambo. Why no-"

The human stopped talking and let out a sigh. He pulled his backpack in front of him and took a piece of coal from inside. He threw it at the elemental, who caught it in his mouth as his flames grew brighter.

"Mmmmm, now that's good eats. Alright, here's your shield."

He started chanting the flame shield spell as fiery runes began to appear in front of him. He spit on Finn's forehead, covering him in the blue shield.

"Thanks, Flambo."

The two waved goodbye as Finn made his way to the kingdom gates. When he approached he was stopped by two flame guards.

"Finn the Human, what is your business here?"

"I wish to see Flame Princess."

"Very well. Open the gates!"

With that, the gates started to open.

"Step right in."

The human nodded and stepped through the gates as they closed behind him.


	5. Chapter 5: The Visit

**Chapter 5: The Visit**

The Fire Kingdom didn't look much different than it did a few years back. The fire people were going about their daily business and the fire palace was standing as tall as always. Near the entrance stood the marketplace, where Finn noticed all the valuable trinkets being sold.

Some shops had jewelry and clothing while others had weapons and armor. A few of them also had food but it was not meant to be eaten by non-elementals. Finn could see how one could waste away hours just shopping. He was tempted to buy some gear himself.

Seeing that he was being distracted, he put it all aside and continued walking towards the palace. The ramp leading up to the entrance stood right in front of him as he saw two flame guards posted on both sides in the distance. Finn knew he was here on an important mission but for some reason he was hesitant.

 _'Come on, you butt. Walk in there!'_ he thought to himself.

As he just continued to stare at the palace, he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Finn?"

He turned around to see Cinnamon Bun with Jake 2 right next to him.

"Hey, CB."

"Good Glob, how long has it been?"

"Five years."

The two of them stood in silence for a few seconds before CB decided to speak.

"How have you been doing?"

"I've been doing well. H-how's Flame Princess?"

"She's been doing alright. The kingdom has never been in better shape."

Finn just smiled.

"Do you wanna see her?"

"I-I don't know. It's been years since we last spoke. I don't think I'm ready to face her, and I don't think she wants to see me."

"Finn, she misses you."

Finn stared at the ground then looked back at CB and sighed.

"Ok. I suppose a visit couldn't hurt."

CB smiled and the two went inside the palace.

As they went further in, Finn became more and more nervous. He began to remember all of the times he'd been here. Getting FP's candles, walking in with Bonnibel and seeing her sitting on the throne, and his irresponsible actions the day her rule was taken from her. Flame King and Don John were still sitting in the lamp above the empty throne.

"It's still a bit early so the princess might be in her room." CB pointed out.

On the way, CB decided to break the silence.

"Did you hear about what happened in Candy Kingdom?"

"I was there when it happened."

"A dragon wearing armor. You don't see that every day."

As they continued walking, Finn remembered why he came here in the first place.

"Hey, where's FP's brother?"

The pastry stared in confusion by the human's sudden question.

"You mean Flint?"

"Yeah."

"He left yesterday. He said he was gonna take care of some business. I don't think he'll be back in a few hours. Why do you ask?"

Finn tried to come up with an excuse. He didn't want to tell anyone about what he saw until he was absolutely sure.

"Me and him aren't exactly on the best of terms. I'd hate to run into him."

"He's still mad about the diaper incident?"

"FP told you about that?!"

CB chuckled.

"I'm just kidding. Don't worry, I'm sure he's not that mad."

They both made their way through the corridors of the palace, going left and right, passing by flame guards as they patrolled the halls. They stopped once they reached the door to FP's room.

"Here it is." CB said.

Finn stared at the door, hesitant to do anything.

"I'm gonna go check up on Jake 2. I'll leave you two to catch up."

As CB left, the human just continued to stare at the door. After gaining the courage necessary, he knocked on the door. A female voice responded from inside.

"Who is it?"

Finn's eyes closed shut upon hearing her voice. She sounded different from when he last heard her speak. He stood quite for a few seconds until he got the courage to answer back.

"An old friend."

No response came after what felt like the longest time. Suddenly, the doorknob turned and the door began to open, revealing the ruler of Fire Kingdom.

Finn could swear he felt his heart skip a few beats as he laid eyes upon the fiery girl. She looked more beautiful than he ever remembered her, which he thought was impossible.

Her candle like hair was gently flowing as her crimson eyes stared into his blue eyes. She was wearing a dress similar to the one she wore the day they met, only this one's skirt was open in the front, revealing a pair of orange pants and red boots. She also wore red bracers on each wrist.

"Finn?"

"Hey, Flame Princess. It's been long time."

Before any other word could be said, she dashed at the human and pulled him into a tight hug. He nearly fell to the ground from the sudden impact but eventually returned the hug.

"I've missed you." She said as she cried on his shoulder.

"I've missed you, too."

"It's been so long."

The two of them separated from the hug and were looking into each other's eyes once again. FP wiped the lava tears from her face and just stared at Finn, who was struggling to find something to say. Fortunately, she was the first to speak.

"How have you been?"

Finn scratched the back of his head.

"I've been alright. You know me, always traveling."

She smiled at him.

"Good. It's nice to that you're still adventuring."

"Ha. The day I stop adventuring is the day the world ends."

She gave a slight chuckle, which made Finn feel happy.

"Why don't you take a walk with me? We've got a lot a catching up to do."

"Sure. Sound great."

They both began walking next to each other. It was only after the conversation ended that Finn noticed had a tear running down his cheek. He wiped it off and continued to walk with FP.


	6. Chapter 6: Reunion

**Chapter 6: Reunion**

Flame Princess led Finn the outskirts behind the palace. The place was filled with dozens of fireproof flowers which Finn never knew existed. It had an over look of the scorched out lands of the rest of the kingdom.

"I like to come here during my free time to relax and enjoy the scenery." she said as they walked.

Finn could only imagine how difficult her job was, especially in the earlier years.

"My dad is still a pain sometimes but he mostly keeps himself occupied fighting with Don John. Lately, I've had some extra free time since not as many citizens come to me with requests as much."

Finn made sure not to miss a single detail. After years of being apart, it was nice to hear about her life.

"By the way, what happened to your hat?"

"Oh, I'm just... trying out a new look."

She continued to look at him with a smile.

"I like it. It's nice to be able to see your hair."

He gave her a smile as she walked towards a bale of roses nearby. She plucked one from the ground and held it up to sniff it. The clouds dissipated from the sky, letting the sun shine down on her as she held the flower.

All Finn could do was stare as a bright aura was formed around her.

"She's an angel." he mumbled, though she couldn't hear him.

She turned to look at him and noticed his expression.

"Finn, are you ok?"

The human quickly snapped out of his trance.

"Y-yeah, I'm just... lost in thought."

The ruler noticed the nervousness in his voice, but before she could say anything, Finn pointed at a small boulder near the edge.

"Wanna sit down?" he asked rather quickly.

"Sure."

The two walked over to the boulder and sat right next to each other, admiring the view of the scorched out lands that stretched out as far as the eyes could see.

"So, Finn, tell me about your life. What have you been up to?"

"Oh, you know, this and that. Ever since Jake moved in with Lady I've mostly been traveling by myself."

"Really? No travel partner, no one special?"

"No, not really."

They both remained quiet for a few seconds before Finn continued.

"A few years ago, my dad left to Glob knows where. But we were able to make amends before he did."

"I wish I could do that with mine."

She still had the rose in her, which she held close and kept touching its crimson leaves. Finn looked at her with the same expression as earlier, admiring the elemental. She looked at him and noticed.

"You're doing it again."

"What?"

"You're looking at me weird. What's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong." he said defensively.

FP narrowed her eyes.

"Finn, I know when you're lying to me. Don't think I've forgotten your promise."

He tried to come up with more excuses but to no avail. Defeated, the human sighed then looked at her.

"It's just... you look so... beautiful."

FP instantly blushed upon hearing him say that. He had his eyes closed, as if prepared to receive a punch to the face. Instead, however, she just talked.

"Finn, answer me this one question."

He opened his eyes and saw her looking at him with a blank expression.

"W-what?"

"These past few years, why haven't you been visiting?"

Finn remained silent for a few seconds then looked her in the eyes.

"I just thought that since I messed up the last time we saw each other and you had CB now that... you didn't wanna see me anymore."

Finn nearly fell off the boulder when FP slapped him right across the face.

"You idiot!"

She grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him closer.

"How dare you think that I would never want to see you again?! Your actions may have been unprofessional but at least they didn't cost us victory that day!"

She let go of his shirt and wiped the tears from her face, still holding an angered expression. Finn just sat there, waiting in fear for what would happen next. Her face started to return to normal.

"There's a lot of things I'm grateful for, Finn. I can never thank you enough for any of them. You showed me the world outside of my lamp. You taught me that I can make my own choices in life without being dragged down by what others think of me."

Finn had a determined look on his face.

"No. If anything, I should thank you."

FP's eyes widened, wondering what he meant.

"When I was fallen in depression, you came into my life and you showed me not to be afraid. On that day, when you reclaimed your throne, I learned that a true hero does what he does for the sake of others, not for himself. You changed my life for the better, Flame Princess. Don't ever think otherwise."

As he turned to look at the horizon, FP just sat there, surprised at everything he had just said. Finn was no longer the young boy that she came to know years ago. He was now a true hero who lay down his life for the greater good. She decided it was time to let him know the truth.

"Phoebe."

Finn's eyes widened and looked at the elemental.

"What?"

She had a gentle smile on her face.

"My real name. It's Phoebe. I never actually told you."

The human stared at her for a few seconds then smiled.

"That's a very beautiful name."

The two of them stared into each other's eyes for what felt like forever. As their faces got closer, Phoebe spoke.

"I love you, Finn."

"I love you too, Phoebe."

They both instantly leaned in to share a heartfelt kiss.

Time seemed to slow down as they embraced each other. Suddenly, the gem on Finn's chest began to glow brightly, covering him in a blue aura as they continued their kiss. Neither of them noticed as they had their eyes closed.

Finn began to feel different. Normally, flame shield would keep him from feeling anything, but he could feel Phoebe's soft lips against his. He raised his hand and placed it on her cheek, feeling her hair as it blew gently with the breeze.

They both kept separating their lips for a split second to catch their breath, only to continue. After a few more seconds, the gem's glow began to fade as the two separated from the kiss.

They both smiled at each other. However, Phoebe's expression quickly changed to one of shock. Finn grew worried.

"What's wrong?"

"Finn, your flame shield is gone!"


	7. Chapter 7: Confrontation

**Chapter 7: Confrontation**

Finn was genuinely startled. He got off the boulder and took a few steps backwards as he stared at his arms, which were now their normal shade of color. He began to calm down a bit when he noticed he wasn't burning at all. Phoebe still staring at him.

"Finn, how are you not…"

"I-I don't know."

As Phoebe continued to stare at him, she noticed a faint blue glow coming from underneath his shirt.

"Wait, what is that?"

Finn looked down only to see the same glow and knew exactly what was happening. He looked back at Phoebe, who was now standing in front of him, waiting for an answer.

"It… it's not…"

Her eyes narrowed.

"Finn, what are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything. I-"

Her eyes turned fully red and her flames grew brighter. Finn tried to come up with some sort of excuse, but to no avail. Not wanting to anger her any longer, he began to lift his shirt. When it was high enough, her expression changed to being surprised.

She saw the gem merged to Finn's chest, emanating its gentle blue glow. After a few seconds of staring, he began to speak.

"I'm not sure what this is, but yesterday, when I was outside, I saw it fall from the sky and land in a nearby forest. When I went to check it out, I tried to pick it up and it somehow got stuck to my chest."

"How is it making you fireproof?" she asked, still holding a concerned expression.

"Watch this."

The human walked passed her and pointed his hand at the boulder where they sat. Phoebe was about to ask what he was doing before blue flames shot out of his hand, shattering the stone.

She didn't say a word, just stared in awe at what Finn had done. He turned back to look at her.

"It gave me fire powers. It was with them that I was able to defeat the dragon that destroyed the Candy Kingdom."

He walked closer to her.

"And that's why I'm here."

"What do you mean?"

Finn remained quiet for a few seconds trying to come up with the best way to explain it.

"After the dragon was defeated, its chest split open and I saw a person emerge from inside."

He took a deep breath.

"Phoebe, I saw your brother, Flint."

The fiery girl stood motionless with an expression of shock mixed with anger.

"Finn, what are you saying?"

"I think your brother was the one who destroyed the Candy Kingdom."

Phoebe could not, no, **would** not believe it.

"No. That's impossible. Why are you lying to me?!"

"It's not a lie, Phoebe. You know I would never lie about something like this. Especially to you."

"But… it just can't be. He's my brother, I've known him my entire life. He couldn't be a dragon, he never has been."

"That's why I want to make sure. Please, Phoebe. I know I'm asking a lot, but I need your help."

Phoebe stayed silent for what felt like forever. She trusted Finn, but she couldn't bring herself to believe what he was saying. And even if it were true, how could her brother be a dragon? She sighed then looked at the human with a serious expression.

"Alright, Finn. As much as I wish it's not true, we'll uncover this together."

"I'm really sorry I'm putting you through all this."

"Let's just get it over with. We'll wait until he gets back."

Finn nodded. As the two walked back to the palace there was an uneasy silence between them. Phoebe still had an angered look on her face.

On the way to the throne room they ran into CB, who looked at Finn with shock.

"Finn, where's your shield?!"

"It's complicated. I'll explain later."

Phoebe walked up to the pastry.

"CB, I want you to gather a few flame guards and have them posted in the throne room, and have a scout stand outside the kingdom to inform when my brother returns."

"Of course. But what is this about?"

"We're gonna find out."

After making all of the preparations, the three of them waited in the throne room. Phoebe was sitting on her throne while Finn and CB stood on both sides. No one dared say a word as they waited. After about an hour, the scout came running into the palace. He placed his right hand on his chest as he stood in front of the throne.

"Your Highness, Captain Flint approaches the kingdom."

"Is he traveling with anyone?"

"No, your highness."

"Very well. You are dismissed, soldier."

He bowed then went on with the rest of his duties. Finn got closer to Phoebe and started whispering.

"He could turn into a dragon while he's in here."

"I won't give him that chance."

As Finn backed away from the throne he grew worried. He had never seen her like this before. She was angry, no doubt about it, but at the same time she acted calm. It made him uneasy.

The palace doors opened and Flint came in.

"I'm back, sis-"

He stopped when he noticed Finn standing next to her and four flame guards in front of him with their spears raised.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"You know very well what it is." Finn said.

Flint looked at him with anger. Phoebe got up from her throne and started walking towards him, with Finn and CB by her side.

Once they stood a few feet from each other, she spoke.

"Brother, I am going to ask this only once: Were you responsible for the destruction of Candy Kingdom?"

"Has this human been filling your mind with-"

"ANSWER ME!"

Her sudden outburst startled everyone in the room. Flint continued to look at them for a few more seconds.

"It was for the good of this kingdom."

Phoebe's expression now changed to one of shock. Finn and CB stood with their hands on their weapons, ready for anything. Her face now held anger again.

"Why?"

"Ever since Princess Bubblegum was overthrown, the Candy Kingdom has been nothing but trouble. It citizens growing more arrogant, more power hungry, and all because of that rotten King of Ooo. It was only a matter of time before they would wage all-out war on the rest of the kingdoms."

"So to avoid one possible disaster, you create another? No matter how many people die?!" Finn yelled.

"They had to be stopped! In fact, they should have been eradicated long ago. But you, sister, you had to play the little saint."

"Brother, I am placing you under arrest and you will answer for your crimes."

He stared at the group as they kept their weapons raised at him.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way." he said.

He raised his right hand and revealed a glowing red gem in his palm. Just as they were about to grab him, he closed his hand and they were immediately thrown back by a sudden red flash. As his dragon form was revealed, he smashed through the roof and rubble began falling down around them.

As Finn came to his senses, he saw Phoebe laying on the ground near him, with the roof above her collapsing.

"Phoebe!"

He quickly ran towards her and pushed her out of the way as she was getting up. The falling rubble fell on top of Finn and a support column pierced his left side.

"Finn!"

She quickly dashed to him as he laid on the ground, losing blood. They both stared at each other as Finn was gasping for breath and tears ran down her face. Suddenly, his eyes closed.

"No. Please, don't do this!"

She tried to shake him awake but it was useless. He was gone.

A large roar suddenly came from behind her. As she turned, she saw the armored dragon standing tall, looking at her. She got up and formed a sword with her hand.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

He started to reach in to grab her. She raised her sword and prepared to slash at his arm.

Suddenly, a large blue flash came from behind her, sending her a few feet away. A large hand arose an punched the armored dragon underneath his chin, sending him flying out of the palace and landing on the ground outside, putting the civilians in panic.

After reorienting herself, Phoebe looked to find the source of the sudden blast. Her eyes widened when as she witnessed what stood above her.

A large blue dragon.

* * *

 **Note: Don't ask why I made Flint a captain. I just went with it.**


	8. Chapter 8: Fire with Fire

**Chapter 8: Fire with Fire**

Phoebe stared in awe as the beast above her growled, showing its sharp white teeth. It was the same height as the armored dragon but it only had normal scales. Its size was only matched by that of his wings. While most of its scales were dark blue, its chest area was white and it had a blue gem in the center. It had black horns on the rear of its head and a line of black spikes running down its back and down its tail, where it ended in a blade like point. Its blue eyes resembled that of a snake as it stared where the Flint had landed.

As Flint began to get up, the blue dragon roared loudly, causing Phoebe to cover her ears. Once it stopped, it exited the palace and began making its way towards Flint. The citizens stared in shock at the sight before them.

"Two? Two dragons?!" one of them shouted.

"We gotta get the heck out of here!" another shouted.

Once Flint got up, he roared loudly at the blue dragon, which also roared back. Flint swung his fist, only to have it countered and be punched in the face, making him tumble backwards. Upon regaining his stance he returned to look at the blue dragon, who had its arms raised as it waited for him to attack again.

He once again tried to punch the blue dragon but it dodged to the side then kneed Flint in the stomach, making him growl. He suddenly got back to his feet and charged the blue dragon. The two beast's hands met as they kept pushing each other back as they roared loudly.

Phoebe stared at the raging battle from the massive hole left on the palace as she watched them fight, she stared at the blue dragon with awe.

"Finn…"

A weak groan came from behind her. She turned around and saw CB lying underneath some rubble.

"CB!"

She flew towards him and helped him lift the rubble. After he was free he sat straight on the ground.

"Thanks, princess."

His eyes widened as he looked outside to see the two dragons fighting.

Flint grabbed Finn by the waist and raised him up in the air, then smashed him against the ground. Flint got on top of him, leaving him pinned to ground as they faced each other. Flint swung at Finn's head, only for him to move and making him hit the ground instead. Finn grabbed his arm and slid from underneath him. With his hands free, he swung upwards to Flint's neck, sending him tumbling back.

"Wha…Two dragons?!" the pastry shouted.

She didn't answer, instead helped him up and walked him towards the outside, where they saw the battle still raging.

"Where did the blue one come from?" CB asked.

"It's Finn."

He looked at her with a shocked expression. She was being serious.

"What?"

Finn charged Flint and bit down on his neck. As they both shacked violently, Flint began to spin around, hitting a few buildings with his tail in the process. He took his left hand, grabbed Finn's head, and began to squeeze it tightly. Not being able to hold on much longer, Finn backed away and regained his stance.

As the battle continued, Finn and Flint just continued to throw punches at each other. Due to Flint's armor, however, Finn was the one taking the most damage. The battle came to a halt as the two stared at each other, breathing heavily. Flint prepared to swing his right arm forward. Finn narrowed his eyes and when the punch came he ducked underneath it.

Unprepared, Flint was grabbed by the neck by Finn's two hands and was thrown to the ground. Finn turned him on his back and grabbed his left arm. As he pulled on Flints arm he let out a massive roar as the armor began to break. Flint roared in pain as his arm was ripped clean off.

Outraged, Flint instantly flipped over and elbowed Finn in the face with his right arm, sending him tumbling towards the ground. As he got back up, Flint instantly expanded his massive red wings. He started to flap them, sending a giant wave of air across the kingdom. After a few more flaps, he began flying upwards.

Phoebe and CB were still staring at the battle.

"He's trying to escape!" CB said.

As Finn stood back up, he saw as Flint began to fly away. He put all four limbs on the ground and his blue wings expanded. He narrowed his eyes and flapped the wings, sending up at tremendous speeds. As he flew up, Flint's eyes widened as he saw him getting closer. Finn roared and clashed against him in mid-air.

The two of them began to spin as they began to fall back down. As Finn continued to repeatedly punch him, Flint used his remaining arm to push him away. As they reoriented themselves, the remained hovering in the air above Fire Kingdom, flapping their wings to keep themselves up. Finn instantly flew towards Flint, raising his arm to knock him out of the sky. Flint began to spin in mid-air and hit Finn with his tail, sending him flying a few meters away.

From the ground, Phoebe and CB were still looking at the battle raging above.

"Come on, Finn. You can beat him." Phoebe said quietly.

As the two dragons continued flying, Flint dashed towards Finn at high speeds, roaring as he got closer. As he was getting closer, the gem on Finn's chest began to glow again. He narrowed his eyes and with a large breath, blue fire shot from Finn's mouth.

Flint used his arm to cover the oncoming flames which lessened his vision. When it cleared Finn was right in front of him, pointing his fist at him. Before he could come to a stop, he received the full force of the hit. As he spun around in the air, Finn dashed towards him and grabbed him by the chest. He stopped flapping his wings and the two began falling down while Finn still grabbed on.

As they got closer to the ground, Finn pointed Flint downwards towards it. Finn roared loudly as the two of them made contact with the ground, sending a massive wave of wind across the kingdom, and making Phoebe and CB cover their faces.

When the smoke cleared Finn was kneeling right above Flint as he laid on the ground, unable to get up. He looked up to see Finn staring at him. As he roared with anger, Finn took his hands and grabbed both of Flint's jaws.

He continued to pull them apart from each other as Flint continued to break free. As Finn continued to pull, Flint's mouth began to open. Once it was fully open Finn took a deep breath and shot fire into Flint's mouth, which immediately broke through the back of his head.

As the armored dragon laid on the ground motionless, Finn used all of his strength and grabbed the center of its chest with both hands. He pulled in opposite directions and its chest sprung open, revealing an unconscious Flint inside.

Finn got up and just stared at his downed opponent. He looked upwards and released an earth-shattering roar that lasted a few seconds. After he was done, he collapsed on the ground on his chest from exhaustion.

"Finn!" Phoebe shouted as she dashed towards him, leaving CB to be tended to by fire soldiers who had arrived.

When she got close enough, his back opened, and Finn emerged from within, unconscious, and his clothes ripped from when he was impaled. She flew up towards him and grabbed him tightly, tears flowing down her face. Fire troops were on top of the armored dragon, dragging Flint away in cuffs as he remained unconscious.

One of them flew up to Phoebe.

"Your Highness, I strongly suggest you step away from him. He's very dangerous."

She said nothing back as she continued to hold Finn. Just as the soldier was about to speak again, CB appeared behind him, being helped by two other guards.

"It's ok soldier. I'll take it from here."

The soldier nodded and went back with the others. CB slowly walked up to Phoebe and knelt next to her.

"Princess?"

She spoke as she continued crying, not letting go of him.

"He nearly died. I stood there, above him as he drew his last breath and I never got the chance to say goodbye."

"But he isn't dead."

"Still, it shows how quickly your loved ones can be taken from you."

CB remained quiet for a few seconds before continuing to speak.

"He's very strong."

Phoebe began to slowly back away from him and stared at his face as his eyes remained closed. She slightly smiled as tears continued to flow down her cheeks.

"Yeah, he is."

After embracing Finn one more time, she allowed the flame guards to start carrying him away while she walked next to them, still staring at the human as the gem on his chest emitted its blue glow.

"Thank you." she mumbled very quietly while looking at the gem.

As they walked away, two hooded figures were witnessing the destruction from a high peak.

"His combat skill is impressive." one of them said. A woman.

"He's still not ready." the other replied. A man.

"He'll need to train a lot more if he's to beat him when he arrives."

"Well, we'll just have to see if he truly is worthy of a Dragonstone." the woman replied.

The two of them turned around and began walking away.


	9. Chapter 9: Rose

**Chapter 9: Rose**

As Finn slowly opened his eyes he was met with a blinding white light. He started to rub them as he tried to adjust them to the brightness. He felt bandages wrapped all around his head. After a few more seconds he could see clearly around the room he was in.

He was lying in a hospital bed with a white vest around him. His normal clothes were on a table on the other side of the room, which was covered with more beds. Sitting on a table to his left side was a pot of roses, similar to those in Fire Kingdom. The entire room was empty of anyone else save for Jake, who was sleeping in a chair right next to the bed.

"Jake?" he tried to talk louder but felt weak.

The yellow dog snorted then opened his eyes. Upon turning towards Finn his eyes widened.

"Finn, you're awake!"

The dog reached in and hugged Finn, who barely had the energy to hug back. After they separated they looked at each other.

"Where am I?" Finn asked.

"You're in the hospital. You were brought you here while you were unconscious. Doctor Princess said it would probably be a while before you woke up."

"How long have I been out?"

Jake stared at him for a few seconds with a downed expression on his face.

"Four days."

Finn's eyes widened when he said that.

"Four days?!"

"Yeah. Everybody was starting to get worried. Bonnie told me everything about the gem once I woke up in Candy Kingdom. But hey, at least you're awake now."

Finn took the time to process the information. Phoebe came into his mind before anything else.

"Was Flame Princess ok?"

"Yeah, she was the one who brought you here and left you those roses. She came to visit you for the first two days but she had to go back to her kingdom. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you."

Finn let out a sigh of relief upon hearing she was alright.

"So, what exactly happened in Fire Kingdom?"

The human slightly groaned.

"I'm not entirely sure. I remember we were confronting Flint and then there was a bright red flash. Then it's all a bit blurry. I remember being hit several times, being in mid-air, and I had a feeling of… anger. After that it's all black."

"There are a lot of rumors coming out of Fire Kingdom, and most of them aren't good."

"Like what?"

"Well… a lot of people say you… turned into a dragon."

Finn grew an expression of shock.

"What? But… that's impossible."

"All I heard is that shortly after Flint took his dragon form, a blue dragon emerged from the palace to fight him."

Finn had an enormous headache. He tried as hard as he could to remember anything prior to waking up. He closed his eyes and images began appearing.

He remembered lying on the ground, with a beam pierced on his shoulder, then Phoebe standing above him… crying? After a few seconds all the memories of him fighting against Flint came flooding back.

His eyes sprung open.

"I remember. I was lying on the floor, slowly bleeding out. Then I felt a sudden burst of energy. A blue glow and then…"

He staid quiet for a few seconds.

"It's true."

"What do you mean?" Jake asked.

Finn placed his hand on his chest, feeling the gem as it emitted its faint blue glow.

"Jake, the gem turned me into a dragon."

Jake's eyes widened as he processed the information.

"What? How?"

Finn then remembered something else from his encounter with Flint. A red gem merged to the palm of his hand. Finn's face grew to one of anger.

"He has one."

Jake stared in confusion.

"What?"

"The gem on my chest. Flint has one as well."

"You're saying there's more than one of those gems? How did he get it?"

Finn looked at him with a serious expression.

"What happened to Flint after the fight?"

"They say he was taken to the Fire Kingdom's dungeons."

Finn got up to a sitting position on his bed. He groaned slightly as Jake helped him up.

"I'm gonna go to Fire Kingdom and I'm gonna figure this out."

As Finn tried to get up he slightly groaned. Jake had a concerned expression.

"No you're not. You can barely stand up. You should eat something."

Finn wanted to argue but Jake was right. He could not move in his current state. He let out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine."

Jake smiled and nodded. He left the room to get Finn some food while he remained seated on the bed. He looked back at the pot of red roses. They all had a red aura surrounding them and their leaves slightly moved even though there was no wind. He plucked one from the group and held it close.

As he examined the flower, he remembered Phoebe holding one back at the Fire Kingdom. He remembered how dazzling she looked, and all he could focus on was seeing her again. A smile grew on his face.

"I'll see you soon." he whispered to one in particular.

He put the rose back, placed a pillow behind him, and leaned against it as he waited for Jake to return. After a few minutes Jake came into the room holding a plate with over a dozen sandwiches.

"Jeez, Jake. You didn't have to get so much."

"Don't worry. Most of these are for me."

The human laughed and the two began eating sandwiches.

Jake hadn't lied. He was mowing down most of the sandwiches while Finn had only eaten two. As they ate, Finn decided to start a conversation.

"So, how have things been going since I've been here?"

Jake finished swallowing the sandwiches and replied.

"Well, as expected, everyone is being rather timid. With two dragon attacks two days in a row, people aren't exactly comfortable. Most of their fears are of you."

"There are reasons for that."

The human kept eating his sandwiches with a depressed look.

"Aw, come on, Finn. So you have the ability to turn in a giant, blood crazed, fire breathing dragon. You're still you."

"That doesn't really help, Jake."

"Don't think too much about it. Just focus on the road ahead."

Once the two finished their sandwiches, they placed their plates on a mall table in the room.

"So, Finn…" Jake said with a grin on his face, "Any reason for why FP left you those roses?"

Finn blushed.

"I don't know. I… guess she was just worried."

The dog continued to look at him, not dropping his grin. Finn grew frustrated.

"Ok, fine. We're back together."

"Ha! Nice!"

After a few more minutes of their chatter, a nurse walked into the room.

"Excuse me sir, but visiting hours are over." she said at Jake.

He looked towards the clock and saw it was 9:05 pm.

"Oh, man. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, bro. I'll come by as soon as visiting hours start again."

"Alright. Bye, Jake."

The nurse led Jake out of the room and turned the lights off as they exited, leaving only the red glow of the roses. Finn laid on his side staring at them. After admiring them for a few more seconds, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10: Ashes

**Chapter 10: Ashes**

Finn woke up to the gentle rays of the sun coming in through the window. As he slowly opened his eyes he saw the roses still sitting on the table. He turned his gaze towards a clock located on the wall and saw that it was nearly 8:00 am. After a few minutes of lying on the bed, a nurse walked in with a tray of bread and juice.

"Here's your breakfast, sir."

Finn got to a sitting position as she placed the tray on his lap.

"Thanks."

She nodded and turned to leave the room but was stopped by Finn.

"Mam? Why is there no one else in this room? There are plenty of beds."

"All the patients were moved for safety, sir."

Finn now had a pained expression.

"Oh. Alright, I understand."

She went out of the room and Finn began to eat his breakfast. As he ate the door opened again, revealing Jake.

"Hey, Finn. Doing ok today?"

"A bit better, yeah."

After Finn finished his meal, Jake put the tray to the side.

"Do you think you're able to stand?"

"Yeah."

Finn slowly lowered his legs over the side of the bed and began to walk forward. Other than a slight limp, the human walked without any trouble.

"Nice. Here, put your clothes on."

Jake stretched his arm, grabbed Finn's clothes from the table, and handed them to him.

"Thanks."

Finn went inside a nearby bathroom. After freshening up, he removed the bandage from his head, put on his fixed clothes, wrapped his scarf around his neck, put on his backpack, and holstered his sword. When he came out of the bathroom, Jake was waiting with a smile on his face.

"Ready to go see your girlfriend?"

"You're never gonna stop bothering me about that, are you?"

The dog chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go." Finn said.

As the two of them made their way through the hospital halls, they passed numerous doctors and nurses on the way to the exit. Finn noticed some of the patients were giving him strange looks of fear. Some that started walking down the same hallway that they were instantly turned around and went back another way. Jake noticed his friend's depressed expression.

"Don't pay attention to them, dude. They're just afraid of everything that's happened."

"They're afraid of me."

"Most of these people are afraid because of what they heard, but you helped stop Flint. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Finn gave a fake smile but deep down he couldn't help but feel guilty. Even though he stopped Flint, was it all worth the destruction that happened in the process?

After filling some paperwork in the counter, the two of them went out of the hospital and made their way to Fire Kingdom. Jake stretched out and Finn sat on top of him as they hurried along the Grasslands.

"So, how have things been going in Candy Kingdom?" Finn asked.

"Repairs are still being made but, surprisingly, they've accepted Bonnibel's help."

"Huh, how's that for irony?"

After a few minutes of traveling, the two of them were at the Fire Kingdom's gate, which was destroyed during the battle. Jake shrank back down to normal size and looked at Finn.

"Ah, gunk. We can't go in there without a shield."

"Actually, _you_ can't."

Jake stared at Finn for a few seconds with a confused expression, then his eyes widened.

"Aw, really?! Man, what can't that gem do?"

The human stared at his hand for a few seconds then smiled.

"Let's find out."

He placed his hand on top of Jake's head then closed his eyes. After a few seconds of silence, Jake was about to speak when he suddenly started being covered in the blue shield. After being covered completely, Finn removed his hand.

"How do you do that?"

Finn stared at his hand for a few more seconds before replying.

"I don't know. It just feels…natural."

Jake shrugged and the two went into the kingdom.

Once inside, they saw the fire people working on rebuilding most of their kingdom. The fire palace was the structure that was almost fully repaired. As Finn and Jake walked towards the palace they got strange looks from the people, similar to those they got at the hospital. The human just looked downward as he tried to ignore them.

Once they reached the palace entrance they were stopped by two guards.

"Halt! What is your business here, human?" one of them asked.

"We're here to see the princess." Finn said.

"And looked how that turned out the last time." the other guard replied.

"That's enough." a voice said from behind them.

CB came limping through the doors, using a stick to support himself.

"Let them through."

The guards narrowed their eyes then lowered their spears.

"Yes, sir."

CB walked up to them.

"Sorry about that. Anyway, it's good to see you're ok."

"It's good to see you're fine as well." Finn replied.

"The princess is in her room. Follow me."

As they went inside the palace they saw a multitude of construction workers rebuilding the palace. The lamp that holds Flame King and Don John was surprisingly still standing, with the throne still below them.

The three of them made their way through the same halls that led to Phoebe's room. When they reached the door, it was wide open. They walked in and saw Phoebe standing on a balcony on the other side, overlooking the kingdom. She turned around as she heard footsteps approaching.

"Finn!"

Before the human could reply, she dashed towards him and squeezed him tightly. She put her face right in front of his and gave him a heartfelt kiss.

Jake and CB both stared awkwardly with smiles on their face as they saw the couple embrace. When Phoebe separated from the kiss she wouldn't stop hugging Finn. As he began to run out of breath, he tried to get himself free but the girl just held on tighter.

"Uh, princess? I think you can let go now." he said while struggling to do so.

"Not until you ask properly."

Not being able to breathe much longer, Finn tried as best he could to speak.

"Phoebe, will you please let go?"

The girl separated from him and he inhaled deeply. Jake and CB stared in shock as they heard what Finn called her. After taking in a few more breaths, Finn continued to talk.

"Jeez, Phoebe. You've gotten a lot stronger."

"Aw, come on. You're exaggerating."

Finn just smiled at her and she smiled back. Jake walked up to them.

"Alright, lovebirds, it's time to get down to business."

"Right. Where's Flint." Finn asked.

"After he was beaten we took him to the dungeon. We've tried to interrogate him but he said he won't speak unless you're there." CB explained.

"Well, let's not keep him waiting." Finn replied.

The four of them began making their way to the dungeon.


	11. Chapter 11: The Dark Below

**Chapter 11: The Dark Below**

As the group made their way to the dungeon, CB and Jake walked up front while Finn and Phoebe walked closely behind. As they walked through the halls they encountered several workers working on repairing the walls, though the damage wasn't as bad as other places. CB and Jake were conversing about something but Finn paid no mind to it. Phoebe walked right alongside Finn.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm doing better. I'm sorry about nearly destroying your kingdom."

"It's alright. You did what you had to."

Finn had a depressed expression.

"Did anyone…"

Phoebe remained quiet for a few seconds with a blank expression.

"There were a few casualties, yes. Most of them soldiers."

Finn began to feel horrible at this point. Never in his life had he taken the life of someone who was innocent.

"Was it all really worth it?" he asked.

"If Flint would've been left alone it would've been much worse."

"Yeah, but… if I hadn't gotten involved none of this destruction would've happened. Now, no matter where I look, people are afraid of me."

"People die every day, Finn. It's unavoidable."

"Still, I can't help but feel like this is all my fault."

"You are a hero, Finn. They just need time to remember that. People are instantly afraid of what they don't understand. I know the feeling more than anyone."

She grabbed his hand.

"The world can be a cruel place. But I know that, one day, they won't be afraid anymore. Because it turns out the world can also be a beautiful place."

Finn smiled at her, it actually made him feel better, though he still couldn't let go of the feeling of guilt.

After walking for a few more minutes, they reached a lift located at the end of a hall. The doors opened and the four of them went inside. The doors closed and the lift began going downwards. Even after a minute, the lift still hadn't reached its destination.

"Man, this goes on forever." Jake said.

"It's the most secure dungeon in Ooo. Only the most dangerous criminals of the kingdom are placed here. This lift is the only way in or out. If Flint tries to turn into a dragon down here, he'll just have hundreds of tons of rubble fall on him." Phoebe explained.

The lift finally came to a stop and the doors opened. The group now stood in a long dark hallway filled with cells on each side and one at the very end and guards posted on walkways just above them, armed with spears and bows. The hall was illuminated by a few torches placed every few feet but it was still not enough to illuminate the entire hall. The only other source of light were the fire elementals themselves within the cells.

As the group made their way down the hall they kept hearing chatter coming from the cells. Each one was small but big enough to hold at least two people. Each one had a bunk bed along with a toilet and sink. Finn could only imagine how it must feel to live down here.

"Well, this place is lovely." commented Jake.

Some prisoners were just staring at the group while others were passing the time inside their cells in any way they could, but no one paid the group any attention. Some cells were still empty, meaning there was still room for more prisoners. As they reached the end of the hall, they stood in front of a cell at the very end that had glass in front of it rather than bars. Finn could only assume the glass was tough enough to hold a prisoner inside. Two guards stood on each side.

Inside the cell was Flint, sitting on top of a bed and both arms chained up. He looked at the group then smiled when he saw Finn.

"Well, if it isn't diaper boy." he said.

His voice could be heard clearly even though he was behind glass.

"No more games, Flint. Where did you get the gem?" Finn asked.

"First, how did you get yours?"

The human was hesitant to answer his questions but he was being stubborn.

"It fell from the sky six days ago-"

"And then you touched it and it got merged to your body?" Flint concluded.

Finn just stared at him for a few seconds before replying.

"Yeah."

"Hmm, same with me. Only I got mine two years ago."

Phoebe's expression changed to anger.

"You've kept it a secret this whole time?" she asked.

"Not exactly the best idea to go to your sister and tell her that you can turn into a dragon. She would just kill you."

"And you think I won't now?!" she yelled, with her eyes fully red and flames brighter.

"Oh, getting angry, aren't we?" he said, with a smile still on his face.

"Alright, that's it. Open this cell, I'm gonna smash his face!" Jake said, fists raised.

Finn placed his hands on both Phoebe and Jake's shoulders, with a stern expression on his face.

"Guys, calm down."

Jake lowered his fists and Phoebes eyes went back to normal as they calmed down. Finn removed his hands from their shoulders and turned to Flint.

"Why are you just coming clean this easily?" he asked.

"I decide to attack the Candy Kingdom and you just happen to get that gem on the same day? Impeccable timing is all." he replied.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying there's something else at work here, human. And I wouldn't be surprised if it came into play soon."

Finn just stared at him but deep down he was right. It was an incredible coincidence that Finn got the gem on the same day. He brushed it off and returned his attention to Flint.

"Putting all this 'destiny' stuff aside, how did you learn to control it?"

"Like I said, I've had it for two years. Plenty of practice time. After it landed just outside the outskirts of the kingdom, I've spent plenty of time going on 'missions' and mastering the transformation."

He stared at Finn with a light smirk.

"Although I see I still have a bit to learn. I can shoot fire, but not nearly as strong as the one you shot at me that day. If you want to truly master it, I suggest _you_ start to master your gem soon."

The human hated the guy, but he hated himself even more that he was actually considering his words.

"And you have no idea where it came from?" Finn asked.

"Nope. If it allows me to destroy a kingdom, I won't question it."

Finn stared at him for a few more seconds with an angered expression.

"We're done here." Finn said.

Flint said nothing, instead just laid on the bed as the group headed back towards the lift. Once inside, Finn was the first to speak.

"Guys, I hate to admit it, but he's right."

The three of them turned to the human with shocked expressions.

"What?" Jake asked.

"I mean…it does all seem weird."

"He's just trying to rile you up. Maybe it _is_ all a coincidence. Besides, I'm pretty sure he's gone crazy." CB replied.

"Either way, he was right about one thing: I need to learn how to control this gem"

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Nearly all of Ooo is riled up over your powers. Randomly using them will only make things worse." Jake said.

"We'll focus on that later. Right now, let's focus on the matters at hand: rebuilding the kingdom and getting the public under control."

All of them nodded and the lift opened. They all stepped out and made their way back to the throne room.


	12. Chapter 12: A Brother's Gift

**Chapter 12: A Brother's Gift**

Finn and Jake spent most of the day helping as much as they could to repair what was left of the palace exterior. By the time they made decent progress, the sun was beginning to set. The two of them went inside the throne room, where Phoebe was speaking with CB. The two of them sat down in a corner as they cached their breath.

"Man, what a day." Jake said.

"It was nothing compared to how the rest of the week has gone."

"True."

Jake spotted a table filled with food for the workers in the other side of the room.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat. Want anything?"

"No thanks, man. Go help yourself."

After Phoebe was finished talking with CB, she spotted Finn. As the pastry went to deal with other business, she walked up to him. The human quickly got up as she approached.

"Hey, thanks for helping out, Finn."

"No prob. It's the least I could do." he said while smiling.

"What do you plan on doing now?"

"I guess I'll be heading back home. I plan to start training tomorrow."

"Oh." She said with a saddened expression.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

Finn placed his hand on her cheek.

"Come on, Phoebe. You can tell me anything."

"Well, it's just that… I was wondering if you… wanted to spend the night with me?"

Finn's eyes widened as he blushed, which made Phoebe blush as well.

"I-I don't mean it _that_ way, just… sleep together. That's all."

He gulped and slightly stuttered.

"Um, sure. Yeah, why not?"

She smiled and quickly walked off, embarrassed. Jake returned from eating.

"Having a good time?"

"You could say that."

He placed his hand on Finn's shoulder.

"Come walk with me outside. I wanna show you something."

Finn was confused, but decided to follow the dog as they walked outside. They walked around the palace until they reached a spot with no one around. Finn looked around for anything interesting but only found rocks and lava.

"Uh, dude? What did you want to show me?"

Jake reached into his skin pocket and pulled out a little black box as he had a serious expression on his face.

"Jake, what are you-"

He was interrupted by Jake placing his hand over Finn's mouth.

"Just give me a sec. I'm not good with serious stuff."

The dog took a deep breath and opened the box, revealing a small golden ring with a ruby on it.

"I never lost faith for one second that one day you would make things right with Flame Princess, so I got you this ring for when you're ready."

Finn's eyes widened as he laid eyes on the ring. He remained quiet for what seemed like forever, trying to figure out what to say.

"Jake, you didn't need to-"

"I won't hear it. Take it. Consider it a brother's gift."

The human grabbed the box with the ring inside. He stared at it for a few seconds then smiled.

"Thanks, Jake."

The two of them hugged and gave each other a pat in the back. After separating, Jake's hand remained on Finn's shoulder.

"Just promise me one thing."

"Sure, Jake. Anything."

"I get to be the best man."

Finn laughed, which made Jake laugh as well.

"Ok. I promise."

Finn placed the box with the ruby ring in his pocket. As the two made their way back to the palace, Jake stopped Finn.

"Oh, wait. I almost forgot!"

The dog reached into his other pocket and pulled out a second ring. It looked just like the other, only this one had a sapphire on it.

"This one's yours."

Finn gladly accepted it and placed it in his pocket along with the box containing the ruby ring. The two of them headed back to the palace, where Phoebe was making final preparations with a few workers.

"I'm gonna be spending the night with her, if that's ok with you." Finn said.

Jake had a huge grin on his face.

"Ah, moving up tiers, I see."

Finn gave him a small punch on the shoulder. The dog just chuckled.

"Hehe. Just remember: Do not do Tier 15."

"Don't worry, dude. It's not like that."

Jake yawned.

"Well, better head back home. Lady must be worried."

"Alright. See you around, man."

The two of them hugged one more time then Jake went out the palace, sending one last goodbye wave at Finn before he went out the doors.

After Phoebe was done with business, she walked up to Finn, who just hugged her tightly as he chuckled. When they separated, she looked at him with a smile.

"What's got you so happy?"

"Just looking forward to spending time with you."

The fiery girl leaned in and kissed him. Once the sun had set completely, the two made their way to Phoebe's room. She went inside the bathroom while Finn removed his scarf and hand wrappings. He reached into his backpack and pulled out a pair of blue shorts. He took off his boots and changed his pants, leaving on his blue shirt.

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened and Phoebe stepped out.

She was wearing a red short sleeved collared shift and her hair was loose instead of having its candle form.

"You look nice." Finn said.

She slightly chuckled.

"Thanks."

Finn laid on his back on the left side of the bed while Phoebe laid on the right, facing towards him. He placed his right arm around her while she placed hers on his chest and rested her leg on top of his. It was only now that she realized how much muscle he had as she rubbed her hand across his chest, also feeling the gem in the process.

"Are you comfy?" he asked.

"Yeah." she replied in a rather soothing voice.

Finn raised his left arm and started brushing her hair. He never felt the slightest burning sensation, only her soft skin. He was beginning to think the gem was a blessing rather than a curse. As they waited to fall asleep, Finn spoke.

"Phoebe?"

She stared into his eyes.

"Yes, Finn?"

"Listen, I'm really sorry that I wasn't there for you these past few years. But I promise I'll never abandon you again."

She brushed her hand across his hair.

"Finn, it's ok. Our time apart gave us the chance to better ourselves."

"For me, anyway. You were already a better person."

"That's not true." she said as a saddened expression grew on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"A few months after I took over the kingdom, there were numerous of people getting divorced and losing their jobs. All because of my stupid total honesty law."

Finn continued to listen as her voice began breaking.

"I was so upset about you lying to me that I never realized my actions were hurting people. I decided to remove the law and everything eventually returned to normal, but I could never forgive myself for letting my emotions nearly ruin the future of the kingdom."

He wiped the single lava tear running down her cheek.

"You don't have to keep blaming yourself. That's all in the past and now you're the best ruler the Fire Kingdom has ever had. Everyone respects you. Never forget that."

She sniffed and smiled at him.

"You always know just what to say."

"That's anything but true. But i can make a good case when I need to."

She leaned in and gave him a kiss. After separating, they looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Phoebe."

"I love you too, Finn."

After a few minutes, they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	13. Chapter 13: A Brief Respite

**Chapter 13: A Brief Respite**

As the first rays of the sun began to shine in through the balcony, Finn opened his eyes slowly as he tried to find a comfortable position. When he couldn't feel most of his right side, he looked, only to see Phoebe cuddling him, still asleep. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead, which caused her eyes to stutter. She yawned then looked at him with a smile.

"Good morning. Sleep well?" Finn asked.

"Very." she replied, still trying to open her eyes.

They both leaned in to share a kiss. She yawned again and looked around.

"What time is it?"

"It's still 6:47 in the morning. Should we get up?"

"Nah, I think we can stay here a while longer."

"Alright, but can you at least back up a bit? I can't feel my right side."

She instantly held onto him even tighter. He let out a sigh.

"Why do I even try?"

"You better toughen up quick if we're gonna get started on that training."

He looked at her with a confused expression.

"We?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna be there with you."

"Absolutely not! I have no idea how unpredictable this gem is. What if you get hurt? Besides, you have a kingdom to run."

"CB can take care of business, it'll only be for a little while."

"But-"

She placed her hand over his mouth.

"You can argue all you want, Finn. But like it or not, I'm coming with you."

She removed her hand from his mouth and he let out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine, you can tag along."

She smiled at him and the two continued to lie in bed. After chatting for a while, they finally decided to get up at 7:30. While Phoebe went to the bathroom to change, Finn tried to regain the feeling of his right limbs, which were fully asleep. He didn't mind it, though. He would gladly deal with a broken hand if it meant being with her.

After putting on all his traveling clothes, Phoebe stepped out of the bathroom. This time she was wearing the same armor she wore the day she took over the kingdom and her hair was back to its candle form.

"Huh, haven't seen that in a while." Finn commented.

"I figured it was appropriate for the occasion."

After Finn used the bathroom, the two of them went down to the dining room to get breakfast. At the table were some of Phoebe's relatives. There was her aunt and her two younger brothers sitting together. Finn and Phoebe sat down on one side of the table, opposite everyone else. One of the younger brothers was the first to speak.

"Finn, is it true that you can turn in to a dragon? Can you make it rain fire on the battlefield and crack the earth with your bear hands?"

"Hush, don't pester him." the aunt said.

A few minutes later, the cook arrived with breakfast for all of them. Unfortunately, the food was meant for fire people only, so Finn couldn't eat any. Phoebe looked at him.

"Sorry, Finn. We don't have much food for non-elementals."

"It's alright, I have some apples in my backpack."

The human put his backpack in front of him and grabbed an apple from inside. While holding the apple, it was then that he realized the gem didn't just make him fireproof, but also anything he touched. He ate three apples that he had stored away. He waited patiently for everyone else to finish eating. After they all finished, everyone went about their business except Phoebe.

"You ready?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

The two of them got up from the table and made their to the throne room. When they arrived, Finn saw the palace was near completion, with only a few cracks on some walls. CB was standing near the throne, waiting. Phoebe walked up to him.

"CB, I'm going out for a bit. I'm putting you in charge of the kingdom."

"Very well, princess."

"Let's hope he's better at keeping a kingdom from getting destroyed." Phoebe's dad said from inside the lantern.

"Shut up, dad!" she yelled while her eyes were red.

The former king didn't reply, just stared in a different direction. She inhaled deeply as she tried to calm herself down. After she did, she turned to Finn.

"Sorry about that."

"It's alright. I know the feeling."

The two of them went out of the palace and made their way to the kingdom gates, which were fully repaired again. The gates opened, making way for the couple to go out into the Grasslands. As they walked, Phoebe turned to Finn.

"So, what do we do first?"

The human thought for a moment before replying.

"Well, if I'm gonna have the slightest chance to learn anything else about the gem, we're gonna need Bonnibel's help."

The fiery girls face grew an expression of slight anger, but only lasted a few seconds. She slightly sighed.

"Ok, I guess you're right."

After traveling for about an hour, they passed by the Candy Kingdom, which was almost back to its original state. They didn't bother going inside, though. Finn didn't want to make the candy people think he was there to cause trouble.

After a few more minutes of walking, they reached Bonnie's house. They walked onto the balcony and Finn knocked on the door. When it opened, they were greeted by a horrifying bat creature. The two of them were startled and jumped back a few feet. The creature then took a humanoid form and started laughing. It was Marceline.

"Scared you, didn't I?" she said with a smile on her face.

She was wearing a red shirt with normal turquoise jeans and light brown boots. She wore a hat over her head and long gloves over her arms to protect her from the sun.

Finn and Phoebe just scoffed.

"Marceline, what are you doing here?" Finn asked.

"Helping Bonnie move some stuff around. She's too weak to carry it on her own."

The candy girl was listening from inside, carrying a large box.

"I'm not weak. This stuff is **super** heavy!"

"Sure. Anyway, who's she?"

She gestured towards Phoebe.

"Oh right, you two never got the chance to properly meet. Phoebe, this is Marceline the Vampire Queen, a friend of mine. Marcy, this is Phoebe a.k.a Flame Princess. She's my girlfriend."

A loud noise was heard from inside. Bonnie had dropped the box in shock of what she heard.

"Ignore that!" she shouted and continued to move boxes around.

Marcy turned her attention back to the couple, with a smile on her face.

"Woah, Finn. I knew you liked hot girls, but I didn't think literally."

"Nice to meet you too." Phoebe said in a sarcastic tone.

The vampire allowed Finn and Phoebe to enter. Once inside, Bonnie walked up to them.

"It's good to see you're awake again, Finn." she said.

"Thanks." he replied.

"You've been causing up a major storm around here with that whole 'turning into a dragon' thing."

"That's kinda why I'm here. I was hoping you guys would be able to help me understand this gem better."

Bonnie grew an expression of shock.

"Wait, so you _don't_ wanna try and remove it?"

He turned to look at Phoebe then back at the other girls.

"No. This thing allows me to be with Phoebe. I don't wanna lose that gift."

Phoebe and Bonnie smiled as he said that. Marcy didn't but she was happy for him nonetheless.

"But I do want to learn more about what it can do."

"Well, if we're gonna be testing out different abilities, we'd best do it somewhere secluded. Maybe the forest."

"Sounds good. Let's go."

"I'm coming too. I wouldn't miss this for the world." Marcy said.

The four of them exited the house and made their way to the forest.


	14. Chapter 14: Taking Flight

**Chapter 14: Taking Flight**

The group stood in an open area of the forest. They were surrounded by trees all around but they could clearly see the sky above them. Bonnie examined the area for a few seconds as Finn, Phoebe, and Marcy waited. She then turned to face them.

"Alright, this place should be good enough. There's plenty of space and we're far from any kingdom, so no one should mind the commotion."

"Ok, what do we do first?" Finn asked.

"Let's start with what you know. Try shooting fire at something."

The human nodded then stepped in the center of the area while the others stood back to watch. He closed his eyes for a few seconds as he took a few breaths. He opened them again and aimed his right hand at a tree trunk lying in a corner. Without warning, a small ball of fire shot from his hand, setting the trunk ablaze with blue fire.

As the group continued to watch, Bonnie walked up to him.

"Incredible. All you're missing is skin made of fire, and you could pass for an elemental. What else can you do?"

Finn spent the next hour using the different abilities he had learned throughout his time with the gem. He kept shooting fire at different objects, being careful not to set the forest on fire. He also placed flame shield on Marcy and then removed it, even though she despised being a test subject. After they were done, Phoebe walked up to him with a smile on her face.

"You seem to be getting the hang of this." she said.

He looked down at his chest where the gem was glowing dimly.

"There's still the ability to turn into a dragon, but I don't know how to use it."

"How did you turn the first time?" Bonnie asked.

Finn tried as best he could to remember the events prior to his transformation.

"All I remember is lying on the floor and bleeding to death."

"So you're saying you need to be nearly dying?" Marcy asked.

As he continued to recall the events, he remembered the moment Flint turned into his dragon form.

"No, Flint was able to do it without having to even injure himself."

He looked down at his hands.

"I just need to concentrate."

He told them to stand back as he stood in the center. He placed his hand against the gem and closed his eyes and let his other senses take over. He inhaled deeply as he felt his heart beating beneath the gem, making its familiar 'thump thump' sound. The gem began to glow brightly underneath his hand.

He suddenly opened his eyes, revealing a pair of blue snake-like eyes. A blue flash illuminated the area, causing the girls to cover their eyes. When the light receded, they all stared in awe at what stood before them.

Finn was standing tall in his dragon form, looking down at them. He let out a thundering roar that caused all of the birds nearby to fly away at once. While Bonnie and Marcy just held looks of shock, Phoebe had a slight smile on her face.

Finn got down on all fours and leaned down until one of his eyes was right in front them. He exhaled from his nose and steam came out. As he continued to stare at them, he blinked his eyes a few times. They saw that, unlike normal eyes, his blinked towards the sides instead of up and down.

Marcy started to smile.

"One of the best magic tricks I've seen." she said.

"Well, I wouldn't call it magic…" Bonnie mumbled, though no one else heard her.

Phoebe began to slowly walk up to him as he looked at her. Once she was just inches away from him, she slowly raised her hand and rested it on the side of his head.

"Hi, Finn." she said.

He blinked once and slightly growled, still looking at her. After a few seconds, he raised his head and placed his open palm in front of her. She was confused at first, but then realized what he meant. She walked on top of his hand and he carried her all the way to the back of his neck, putting her in a sitting position.

Bonnie and Marcy just continued staring as Phoebe grabbed on to one of the spikes on his back. He turned his head to look at her.

"Let's go." she said with a determined expression.

He nodded then leaned back down. As his wings began to expand, the two girls on the ground took a few steps back. With one swoop, Finn was now beginning to fly off, making Phoebe hold on even tighter. After a few more flaps of his wings, Finn leveled them and he began flying forward.

The two of them were now soaring over the skies of Ooo. Even though Phoebe knew the feeling of flying, she was still enjoying the ride as Finn continued to flap his wings. Even though this was only the second time Finn had flown, he was doing so as if he had done it all his life. Phoebe laughed as he continued to steer left and right with powerful swings of his wings and tail.

Finn began to descend towards a large lake located down below. He flew back upward just as the lake was underneath him, making Phoebe grab on a bit tighter. As he flew just a few feet above the lake, he lowered his hand and felt the cool water run across his scales. He started flapping his wings again and was back high in the air.

Down below, he saw Jake's house. The yellow dog was sitting down on the front yard enjoying a plate of bacon pancakes. He looked up when his ears caught the sound of Finn's wings. Upon seeing the blue dragon flying overhead, he grew an expression of shock as it… gave him a thumbs up?

"What the Bjork?!" he exclaimed.

The dragon turned towards another direction and flew off. Jake stood motionless for a few seconds analyzing what he just saw.

"I'm not getting involved in that."

He took his plate and went back inside his house.

As Finn continued flying, Phoebe enjoyed the soft air as it they soared high above the mountains and forest. During this moment, both Finn and her felt truly free.

After a few more minutes of flying, Finn finally decided to head back to the forest. As he approached, Bonnie and Marcy quickly got up from their sitting positions. As he came close to the ground, he flapped his wings a few times before touching down.

Once he did, he grabbed Phoebe from his back and placed her down gently on the ground. Bonnie and Marcy walked towards her.

"How'd it go?" Bonnie asked.

She was about to speak but was interrupted when the Finn fell flat on his stomach. After a few seconds, the dragon's back opened, letting out a cloud of steam. Once it cleared, Finn came out of the back and climbed down to the ground, looking just like he did before transforming. He walked up to Phoebe with a smile on his face.

"Enjoy the ride?"

Instead of replying, she pulled him in for a kiss. Bonnie and Marcy smiled as they saw the two of them embracing each other. After they separated, Phoebe looked at him with a big smile on her face.

"It was amazing."

Bonnie turned her attention to the remaining dragon carcass, letting out a large cloud of steam. She got close and tried to touch it, but let out a yelp as she got burned by the heat. The others looked at her with concern.

"You ok?" Marcy asked.

"Yeah, skin's still fine."

She pulled out a scanning device from her pocket and began moving it around as she pointed it at the carcass. She looked at the tiny screen as the device started beeping.

"This thing lets out a massive amount of heat as it decomposes. Anyone who's not fireproof would get instantly burned." she said.

As she they continued to look, Finn noticed the device had a small yellow light on one of its corners. Normally he wouldn't care about such a thing but, for some reason, he couldn't take his eyes off it. His eyes widened as the light began to glow brighter.

After a few seconds, the light suddenly turned into a yellow snake-like eye that stared directly at Finn.

The human shouted as he stumbled backwards, holding his head tightly with both hands as he tried to fight the massive pain he was feeling. The others turned their attention to him and stared in shock at what they were seeing.

"Finn, what's wrong?!" Phoebe asked.

His only response were three words.

" **Shadow. Evil. Murderer!"**

He kept repeating the same words over and over until he fell to his knees then flat on the ground. As he lay down, he kept mumbling the same words.

"Shadow. Evil. Murderer…"

The last thing he saw as his vision began to fade was the terrified face of Phoebe as she knelt beside him.

* * *

 **Note: I feel like I barely ever say "thank you" to you guys. You have all been a great support on this story and I'm happy to continue writing it. :)**


	15. Chapter 15: Paradise Lost

**Chapter 15: Paradise Lost**

Finn found himself standing in nothing but darkness. As he looked all around him, not a single spec of light could be found. It seemed like he was floating in mid-air, but he could feel the hard ground beneath his feet.

"Where am I?" he asked himself.

He started to slowly walk forward as his footsteps began to echo, though he had no idea how. After walking for a few minutes, he saw a faint blue glow in the distance. He began to pick up the pace as the glow began to get brighter. Once a certain distance away, he could clearly see the object emitting the glow.

It was the gem, floating in mid-air.

"What the-"

Finn touched his chest and realized it was no longer attached to him. He walked closer to it and tried to touch it. As his hand came inches from contact, the gem let out a small 'ping' sound. Then another, and another, until it was basically like a heartbeat. Suddenly, the darkness around Finn began to dissipate.

Around him, landmasses began to form. As the darkness went further away, he could start to see trees and all matter of plant life. When the darkness was all gone, Finn now found himself standing in a lush forest.

The forest was filled with large trees which had white bark and crimson leaves. A mountain peak could be seen over one of the trees. It had spikes at the very top and a waterfall that started falling from halfway up the side. Finn couldn't tell if the sun was rising or setting, but its rays illuminated the area with a splendor of bright colors.

Finn continued to stare in awe as he witnessed the beauty around him. He had traveled across the land of Ooo for years and had never seen a place quite like it. His gaze was drawn forward when he heard the gem make its 'ping' sound once again. The gem was still floating in mid-air in front of him.

"What is this place?" he asked, expecting an answer.

The gem just pinged again as it began floating away. It stopped at the edge of the tree line and turned around, as if it were facing him and pinged once again. Finn assumed it wanted him to follow. He started walking in the same direction as the gem as it floated through the forest.

Finn continued to admire the flora and fauna as he continued to trek across the forest as he followed the gem. Dozens of butterflies and birds of different varieties flew through the trees. As he continued to walk he came across a small ravine that ran down a small hill through the leaf covered ground.

He knelt down in front of the ravine and dipped his hand in the water, feeling it gently rushing through his fingers. The gem pinged once again. He got up and continued to follow it. He jogged until he was right beside it.

"Where are you taking me?"

Still no answer.

After walking for a few more minutes, an exit from the forest came into view. Once on the other side, Finn found himself standing on a cliff which overlooked what seemed to be a small village. The houses were made of stone with wooden roofs and had chimneys blowing out white smoke. The village was right next to a river which ran across a mill. In the center was the tallest building in the town.

Its twisted spires were covered with statues and scrollwork. Ribbed arches and tall stained-glass windows lined the building's sides, along with columns of different sizes. It had a large square tower on the right side with two bells inside. On the front was a large wooden door with metal hinges. In the center was a carving of a raven with its wings stretched out and mouth opened. Finn could only assume it was some sort of cathedral.

Finn stared in awe at the beautiful landscapes surrounding the village, which stretched out as far as the eye could see. It was only when he heard the faints sounds of laughter that he noticed the people.

To Finn's surprise, they all looked human, save for the fact that they all had pointy ears. Men, women, and children alike were going about their businesses as they walked happily through the streets. Children played near the water's edge as fishermen were on boats near the center with rods in the water.

"Woah." Finn said.

The gem was still floating beside him. Finn turned to look at it.

"What is this place?"

The gem pinged but this time the ping was weaker, almost as if it was sad. Finn turned back at the village as the cathedral's bells began ringing, spreading their lovely tune across the land. He had a bright smile on his face as he continued to lay eyes upon the beautiful scenery.

His gaze turned quickly towards the sky as he heard a massive thunder strike, though there was no lightning. All of the citizens of the town were shocked as well and turned with scared faces towards the sky.

Finn's eyes widened as he saw a massive black object heading towards them.

The object landed just outside the town, releasing a massive cloud of black smoke upon impact. The townspeople began to murmur as they bore witness to the strange event. After a few seconds, something began rising from the smoke. Its features couldn't be seen, except for a pair of glowing yellow eyes. Suddenly, a large roar could be heard coming from within. It continued for a few seconds before coming to a complete stop. The people were now terrified and panicking, running in the opposite direction as some of them grabbed their children and carried them as they cried.

As it stepped out of the smoke, the creature was now in full view.

It was the same size as Finn or Flint in their dragon forms, but was more terrifying than both. It had no lips, which made its razor sharp teeth visible at all times even when its mouth was technically closed. Its claws were nearly the size of the hand itself and it had large horns pointing upwards from its head. It had large spikes running down its entire back and a large tail with a blade at the very end. Its wings were massive but seemed torn.

It pointed its head upwards and roared once again. The sky began to be covered in dark clouds and wind began to soar across the land, making the trees behind Finn shake violently. Suddenly, large flaming rocks began to fall from the sky, hitting all of the village's structures below. One of them hit the cathedral's tower and sent it tumbling to ground, making the bells sound as they fell.

Finn was frozen in place. The beast hadn't been here for two minutes and nearly the entire town was destroyed, along with several of its people killed in the process. His face changed to one of anger as he witnessed the wholesale destruction.

He was about to unsheathe his sword when he felt himself being dragged off the ground. He looked to see the gem had placed a blue aura around him and was carrying him upwards.

"What are you doing?!"

No answer came as the gem continued to drag him towards the sky. He got one last look at the creature as it disappeared behind a layer of black clouds. After a few minutes of flying, Finn found himself floating above the planet's atmosphere. He got worried about the lack of oxygen but grew a confused expression when he could breathe normally. After he was high enough, he saw that the world below him was not his own.

The planet was slightly yellow with a bit of red around the center. In the middle of it was a small black point which began to grow. Finn stared as the planet continued to be consumed by the black mist. After hours of floating in space, the planet was nearly all covered in the black mist, with only a few places still having its yellow color.

Finn was enraged that he couldn't do anything to stop all the chaos. An entire planet being slowly devoured in front of him and he couldn't do anything. He let out a loud yell of anger then turned to the gem.

"Why are you doing this?! Why are we just laying back while all those people die?!"

The gem never responded. Never made its 'ping' sound as they continued to stare at the planet. Suddenly, Finn noticed two bright objects launch from one of the planet's remaining normal zones and fly right past them. They looked like a blue and red gem flying next to each other.

Finn's eyes widened and turned to the blue gem still floating near him.

"Is this where you came from?"

The gem just let out a very faint ping.

Finn looked back at the now fully black planet and saw the beast flying towards him. He narrowed his eyes and grinded his teeth as it drew closer. The gem whispered something inside his mind in an eerie voice.

 _Shadow. Evil. Murderer._

The beast drew closer and closer to him as it roared. The gem spoke one more word.

 _Parthrax_

The beast opened its mouth and went straight for the human. As the beast's jaws were now only inches from biting down on him, darkness surrounded him once again.


	16. Chapter 16: Defense

**Chapter 16: Defense**

Finn gasped loudly as he got up to a sitting position. His hands were shaking wildly and his skin was pale. After being able to analyze his surroundings, he found himself still in the forest. The three girls that accompanied him were still standing near him, all of them with shocked expressions.

"Finn?" Phoebe asked.

The human groaned slightly then rubbed his eyes.

"I'm alright."

"Alright?! You're very far from alright!" Phoebe shouted at him.

"What the heck got into you?" Marceline asked.

Bonnie walked up to Finn and knelt next to him. She scanned him with her wrist watch. Before he could say anything, the watch stopped and Bonnie stood back up. After checking the watch for a few seconds, she spoke.

"According to these readings, you just suffered a severe panic attack."

His eyes widened.

"Me? I've never had a panic attack in my life."

He tried to act as if that was the case, but deep down Finn knew exactly what had happened. He still remembered everything the gem had shown him in the dream, at least he hoped it was a dream.

"What did you mean when you said 'Shadow. Evil. Murderer?'" she asked.

Finn wiped both his eyes with his hand then looked back at them.

"I-I don't know. Honestly, I don't remember much after blacking out."

Finn tried as best he could to lie. He didn't want to explain his dream to them. He didn't even know _how_ to explain it. They all continued to stare at him for a few seconds, which made him nervous, until Bonnie spoke.

"Maybe the transformation has got your mind all riled up. I suggest you go get some rest. I think were done for today." Bonnie concluded.

Finn nodded and got up from the ground, with Phoebe helping him up. Bonnie turned towards Marcy.

"Come on, let's head back."

"Alright." Marcy replied.

As Bonnie and Marcy began to walk out of the woods, Finn turned to Phoebe.

"I think I'm gonna head back home." Finn said.

He waited for a response but none came. He noticed the girl now had an angered expression on her face.

"What?" he asked.

"You honestly think I'm gonna leave you on your own after what just happened?"

"Phoebe, I'm fine."

She leaned in closer.

"No you're not, Finn!"

Finn looked at her for a few more seconds before letting out a sigh.

"Alright. If it makes you feel better. I'll stay with you until I'm better."

Her expression calmed down a bit as she gently gave him a hug, which he returned.

"If it ever happens to you again, I'll tie you to a chair and never let you out of my sight." she said as they still hugged.

"I love you too."

The two separated from the hug and began walking out of the forest. Along the way, Finn couldn't stop thinking about everything he had seen.

As they left, the two hooded figures from the Fire Kingdom stood behind trees, witnessing everything that had transpired.

"The stone showed him Parthrax." the male said.

"At least now he knows what he's up against." the woman replied.

"I wouldn't say that, but he's nearly ready."

"Indeed. His mastery of the stone is impressive. It's no wonder it chose him."

The male didn't reply for a few seconds.

"Let us hope it was right."

"What about the other one?"

He thought for a few seconds before replying.

"All in good time."

The male raised his hand and a white portal opened in front of him. They both stepped through and the portal vanished.

 **(Meanwhile on Mars)**

Numerous explosions could be heard across the planet's surface as the Martians relentlessly unleashed all of their firepower upon their attacker. One after another, their ships fell from the sky as it began getting covered by a giant black cloud. As the dark being began getting closer to the Martian City, all of its cannons focused all their fire on the threat.

The commander walked up to one of the gunmen.

"What's the situation?"

"We're hitting that thing with everything we've got, but for some reason it's still coming!"

"What about our ships?"

"They keep getting thrown right out of the sky. Whatever that thing is, its clouds won't let our ships get near it. An air assault is nearly impossible."

The commander remained quiet for a few seconds as he thought.

"Send in all of our ground troops. We need to hold it back for as long as possible."

"Yes, sir."

The city gates opened and hundreds of Martian troops went out, being led by a line of tanks. As they stood on the edge of the city, one of the troops shouted 'Halt'. The army waited on the edge of the city as the black smoke began getting closer.

Their hands were beginning to shake. They had never faced an enemy this powerful before. As the unbearable minutes went by, the smoke began getting closer to them. Just as it got a few hundred feet from them, it came to a stop.

The soldiers kept waiting as silence surrounded the surrounding landscape. After a few seconds, they saw a pair of yellow eyes shining through the smoke. The beast stepped out and revealed itself to the Martians as it roared loudly.

"Fire!" the leader yelled.

With that, the tanks sent a barrage of missiles towards the beast as it walked towards them. The missiles hit it directly and blew off its left arm and half its face. The troops cheered at their successful attack. However, their faces turned to horror when they saw its face and arm begin to regenerate.

"Impossible." the leader said, holding an expression of shock.

After it fully regenerated, it went back to walking towards the army. They all began firing their weapons once again, still having no effect. When the beast got close enough, it breathed fire down upon the soldiers, sending them screaming as their outfits were ablaze.

The beast swung its leg forward, kicking several tanks and sending them flying against the ground. As the slaughter continued, the commander still watched from within the city. The gunman turned to him.

"Sir, what are your orders?"

The commander didn't respond, just stared with widened eyes at the battle happening on the outskirts.

"Sir?"

He was snapped out of his trance.

"Keep firing at it with everything we've got!"

The gunman turned and continued firing at the beast as most of the ground troops began to fall back to the city. The commander watched with horror at the destruction.

"If only Grob Gob Glob Grod was still here." he said to himself.

Only a few feet from the cities' round shield, the beast roared loudly and dark clouds formed over the city, sending down a barrage of flaming rocks down upon it. The shield took only a few hits before it shattered, making the rocks hit the building below and send the people screaming.

The commander saw one rock heading right towards him and the gunman.

"Look out!" he yelled as he grabbed the gunman and jumped out of the way.

The rock hit the weapon and sent it flying a few feet right next to the commander and gunman, making them cough as smoke formed around him. They heard a loud noise and saw the weapon being lifted up the ground by the beast.

The two of them stared in horror as the beast looked at them with its soul piercing eyes. Its mouth never moved, but they could hear it speak in a deep and booming voice.

"Give me a _real_ fight."

The two of them screamed as the beast smashed the weapon against the ground were they stood.


	17. Chapter 17: The Dark Above

**Chapter 17: The Dark Above**

Finn's eyes sprung open and immediately got to a sitting position, startling Phoebe as she slept beside him. It had been two days since the incident at the forest and Finn was staying with her in Fire Kingdom. He never complained, though. He loved the time he spent with her.

He was woken up by his phone ringing inside his backpack. Both of them slightly groaned.

"This had better be important." Finn said.

He got up from the bed and made his way to his backpack. He reached in and pulled out his portable phone.

"Hello?"

"Finn, it's Bonnie. Listen, I need you to come over to my place as soon as possible. We may have a problem."

"Alright, I'll be there soon."

"I already called Jake. He'll be here as well."

She hung up. Finn placed the phone in his backpack and began putting on his traveling gear. Phoebe was looking while she still laid on the bed.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Bonnie asked me to come over to her house for something."

"Now?" she looked at the clock on the wall. "It's three in the morning."

After he finished putting on his gear he leaned over to her on the bed.

"Don't worry. I'll be back soon."

"You better."

He leaned in and gave her a kiss as he ran his hand through her hair. After separating, Finn exited the room and Phoebe went back to sleep. As he walked across the corridors of the fire palace, he ran into a few guards which let him pass.

By this point, everyone in Fire Kingdom had calmed down with the fact that Finn could turn into a dragon. While they weren't angry with him, some still grew a bit nervous around him. As he walked through the throne room and went out the palace, he looked up at the night sky.

Even in Fire Kingdom, the stars could be seen clearly in the sky. Combined with the orange glow of the kingdom, it made for quite the view. Finn reached the kingdom's gates and they began to open, just enough for him to squeeze through and head out. The gates closed behind him and he began walking towards Bonnie's house.

He wanted to just turn into a dragon and fly all the way there but due to recent event he didn't think it would be a good idea. When he reached the Candy Kingdom he was still hesitant to get near it, though he didn't know why.

After a few more minutes of walking, he saw Bonnie standing in front of her house with Jake standing next to her. When he reached them, he greeted them both.

"Alright, now that Finn's here, do you mind explaining what this is about?" Jake asked.

"Come with me."

She gestured towards the inside of her house and the three of them walked in. once inside, Bonnie sat down on her desk which had a telescope hooked up to it, looking out the window. After typing for a few seconds, the telescope began moving until an image of space appeared on the screen.

Aside from darkness and distant stars, there was nothing else on the screen. Finn and Jake both had confused expressions.

"Uh, Bonnie, what exactly are we looking at?" Jake asked.

She remained quiet with a saddened expression on her face for a few seconds before replying.

"Mars."

Finn and Jake looked back at the monitor but still saw nothing.

"What do you mean? There's nothing there." Finn said.

"Exactly. It's gone."

Both their eyes widened as she said it.

"What? How is that possible?" Finn asked.

"I don't know. It was there a few days ago but now it's nowhere to be found."

Finn and Jake just continued to stare at the screen before she continued.

"And it's not just Mars. Over the weeks I've noticed several planets beginning to disappear from the sky. At first I thought it as something minor, but now… the pattern is clear."

She turned to look at them.

"Whatever's happening, it's getting closer."

Finn and Jake said nothing as they processed what she said. After a few seconds, Jake spoke.

"But… who or what could just remove a planet like that?"

She sighed as she rubbed her eyes.

"I have no idea. I'll continue investigating but in the meantime we should get ready for anything."

The human and dog nodded then made their way out of the house. When they were outside, Jake turned to Finn.

"What do you think is going on?"

Finn said nothing as he thought for a few seconds.

"I don't know. But I think I know someone who might."

He placed his hand on Jake's shoulder.

"Can you give me a ride back to Fire Kingdom?"

"Sure."

Jake grew to his enormous size and put Finn on his back. The trip only lasted a few minutes before they reached the kingdom's gates. Jake put Finn on the ground then the human looked up at him.

"Go home, Jake. I'll deal with this."

"Are you sure?" he asked with a worried expression.

"Yeah. I'll keep in touch."

The dog nodded and began walking back to his home. Finn went inside the kingdom and back inside the palace. Instead of going back to sleep with Phoebe, however, he went towards the lift that led to the dungeon.

He stepped inside and the lift began going down. After a few minutes, the doors opened and he was back in the dungeon he visited a few days ago. He walked towards the end until he was in front of Flint's cell, where the elemental was sleeping on the bed, hands still chained.

"Hey!" Finn called to wake him up.

The elemental groaned and turned in the bed before laying eyes on the human.

"What do _you_ want?" he asked.

"No more games, Flint. I want you to tell me everything."

"I already did."

"Why do I feel that's a lie?"

Flint looked at Finn for a few seconds and sighed.

"If I do you'll just call me crazy."

"I already think you're crazy. Nothing you tell me will make me think otherwise."

Flint just looked towards the floor then sighed.

"In the first few weeks after I got the gem, I got this… vision. I was in a place that wasn't Ooo and the gem floated next to me the entire time. As I followed it, I came across this village filled with these strange looking people. At first it seemed normal enough, but then…"

He paused for a few seconds.

"This thing comes out of nowhere and wreaks havoc upon the town. Then I was taken to space where I saw the planet below slowly being engulfed in black. And then I saw my gem… and yours fly past me. Then followed the creature and then…nothing."

He placed his hand over his head.

"Ever since then, I've been hearing the same words in my head over and over like a mantra."

"Shadow. Evil. Murderer." Finn concluded for him.

Flint looked up at him with eyes wide.

"You've seen it too?"

The human remained silent for a few seconds before speaking.

"I have."

"Parthrax."

"Yeah."

Neither of them said anything for a few seconds before Flint spoke.

"You still think this is all just a coincidence?"

Finn stared at him with an angered expression before turning to leave. Flint got up from the bed and got as close as he could to the glass.

"You can't ignore me forever, Finn. You hear me?!"

Finn never turned to look at him, just went inside the lift and headed back up. On the way up, he punched the lift's wall furiously, leaving a small dent. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

' _Keep it together'_ he thought to himself.

Once the lift opened he began to make his way back to Phoebe's room. He opened the door gently and saw her still sleeping peacefully. He put his backpack on the ground, not bothering to remove his gear, and got on the bed beside her. She opened her eyes slowly and smiled when she saw him.

"Hey." she said.

"Hey." he replied.

"So what did Bonnibel want?"

"She just needed help getting something from a cave. No big deal."

She noticed he had a worried expression on his face.

"Finn, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired."

"Finn, the honesty law might be gone, but I still know when you're lying to me. What really happened?"

The human let out a frustrated sigh.

"I'll tell you in the morning, ok?"

She looked at him with her eyes narrowed for a few seconds before replying.

"Ok."

The two of them cuddled next to each other and went back to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18: Wisdom and Insanity

**Chapter 18: Wisdom and Insanity**

Finn narrowed his eyes as he scanned his surroundings. He stood in the middle of a forest of large trees which covered the area in shadows, making a few rays of sunshine the only source of light. He held his sword ready, taking deep breaths, and keeping a steady stance. He closed his eyes and focused on his feeling his surroundings.

He smelled the flowers of the forest as the wind blew their aroma through the air. He heard the sounds of the wildlife all around him, the birds chirping, and wolves howling in the distance. Suddenly, he felt a strange presence behind him.

He quickly turned around to have his sword make contact with a hooded figure's sword. Finn managed to shove the being back, only for it to swing at him again. He parried the attack and took several steps back as the being kept swinging.

The two of them continued to stare at each other for a few seconds, keeping their swords ready. Finn pointed his sword downward while the cloaked figure pointed his directly at him. Finn grunted as he began charging the being. Once he was a few feet from it, the being jumped upwards and landed behind him. Finn quickly turned and was able to parry the swing.

The two of them relentlessly attacked each other until Finn was able to push the being against a tree. As Finn swung his sword, making Finn get his sword stuck in the tree. He tried to pull it out but was stopped when the being took another swing, which Finn dodged.

Now unarmed, the human raised his hands and put on foot in front of the other, entering a battle stance. The being charged at Finn as the human dodged the swing and was able to land a hit on it. The being stood in one place for a few seconds, placing his hand over the spot Finn had hit. It raised its sword once again and charged again.

Finn began running towards it as well, letting himself fall to his knees and slide across the ground as the being's sword barely scrapped his chin. He quickly got up and ran towards the tree where his sword was stuck. He grabbed it and instantly and faced the being once again. Finn narrowed his eyes as the being charged towards him at full speed.

As he waited for the blow, he was distracted by a sudden memory that came back to him.

He saw himself in space, staring down at a planet, and Parthrax flying towards him. Right before the beast's jaws enclosed Finn, he came back to reality. He grunted when the being leaped at him and kicked him in the stomach. His back hit the tree and he fell to the floor as he leaned against it.

The being walked towards him and pointed its rapier at Finn's neck. Soon, however, he was offered a mechanical hand. Finn accepted the help and faced the being. It removed its hood and revealed the face of Rattleballs. He stared at the human with a blank expression for a few seconds before speaking.

"What troubles you, Finn?"

"What do you mean? I'm fine." he replied while brushing off the dirt from his clothes.

Rattleballs narrowed his eyes a bit.

"Normally, you'd be able to simply parry that attack, but something has you distracted."

Finn rubbed the back of his head, which still hurt from the blow, then sighed.

"I just have a lot of stuff going on in my mind lately. It's nothing you be concerned about."

"Finn, being a hero means being honorable. That means having honesty."

"It would take forever to explain."

Rattleballs sat on the ground with his legs crossed.

"Time is something I have."

Finn sighed then sat down beside Rattleballs with his legs crossed as well. Just as Finn was about to speak, he saw that the robot had his eyes closed.

"Um…"

"I'm still listening." Rattleballs replied.

"Oh, ok. Well…"

He began to explain everything to Rattleballs. Getting the gem and turning into a dragon. Finn could only assume he already knew all this but he told the story anyways. What was hard for him to explain was the dream he had in the forest. He described it as best he could, from the surroundings he was in, to the beast that destroyed the planet. He also mentioned the fact that Mars had disappeared.

"And now… I fear that one day…that beast will reach us." he concluded.

He remained seated on the ground waiting for Rattleballs to respond but the robot just remained quiet. After a few seconds of waiting, Finn grew impatient.

"Aren't you gonna say something?"

"I'm afraid I have little wisdom to offer on this, Finn."

Finn grew a saddened expression. Rattleballs opened his eyes to look at him.

"All you can do is ask yourself this: when the time comes, when the fate of all Ooo hangs in the balance, are you prepared to risk your own life in the process? For the good of everyone?"

Finn pondered the question for a while before responding.

"I'm just… I'm just afraid. I'm afraid that, in the end, everyone I've ever cared about will be taken from me."

"Then keep that in mind. As long as you fight for the ones you love, you will never fail."

Rattleballs slightly smiled at Finn, which caused him to smile back. Both of them stood up from the ground.

"We're done with sparring for today. You may go. And remember to practice your meditating."

The human bowed and the robot bowed back. As they went their separate ways, Finn walked across the forest, walking slowly as he got lost on thought. It had now been six days since the incident in the forest, and Finn never experienced the dilemma again, which means Phoebe just barely let him go back to his tree house. After telling her about what Bonnie had said, she grew even more stubborn. However, he still grew worried that the gem might do something again. He looked down at his chest where the gem was.

"If you're gonna show me something else, please do it now when I'm not around people." he told it.

The gem did nothing. He let out a sigh and continued to walk along the forest. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a woman's giggle. He looked all around but saw nothing.

"Hello?"

No response.

Thinking it was just his imagination, he brushed it off and continued to walk. Suddenly, he heard the same giggle again. He turned around, now frustrated, and drew his sword.

"Ok, enough games. Who's there?"

No response came but the human refused to let his guard down. Before he knew it, a magical spell came flying towards him from the shadows. Not being able to dodge it, his entire body was now stuck inside stone, save for his head.

"What the-"

As he tried to break free, the giggle now turned to maniacal laughter. The being responsible flew in and floated in front of him, upside down. Finn's eyes widened as he saw the familiar face.

"Betty?!"

Simon's ex-girlfriend floated in front of him, wearing Magic Man's hat along with a green sweater with a white shirt underneath. She also wore a pair of gray pants and black boots.

"Oh, aren't you just the cutest thing!"

She started to grab his cheeks with both hands while still upside down. Finn groaned in frustration and shook his head, making her let go.

"Hey, don't get grumpy."

"Betty, don't you remember me?"

"Mmmmm, maybe I do. Or maybe I don't. Who knows?"

"Simon. Marceline. Any of these ring a bell to you?'

"You mean this bell?"

She got upright and conjured a small bell in her hands, which she rang right in Finn's ear.

' _She_ _really has gone insane.'_ he thought to himself.

"You exchanged powers with Magic Man to find a way to cure Simon, remember?"

She didn't respond, instead just floated over to his side and looked at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I was just floating around in the woods, bored out of my mind, and I happen to run into you. Isn't this exiting?"

She grabbed his head and started tilting it left and right.

"Now, what should we make you? A fox? A rabbit? Ooo, or maybe a savage badger. That would cause some havoc if I let you lose inside a kingdom. Like they say: Honey badgers don't give a f-"

She stumbled back when blue flames suddenly surrounded Finn. After a few seconds, the rock holding him burst open and he was free.

"What the-" Betty began to ask.

Finn quickly reached into his backpack and pulled out a green bottle, which had tiny manticore inside. He took off the lid and the manticore came out.

"Haha, I am free! Thanks for nothing, human!"

The manticore flew off, shouting "My new prison is Shame" as he did.

"What the heck was that?" Betty asked.

Suddenly, she began getting pulled by a massive force of wind coming from the bottle. She shouted as she was completely sucked into it. Finn closed the bottle's lid, trapping her inside. She was now a miniature version of her former self. She placed her hands against the glass and grunted.

"Get me out of here!"

"Not until I figure out what to do with you. I'm sure you'll be fine in there for a while."

"I swear, when I get out of this bottle, I will kill you so hard you will die to death!"

Finn placed the bottle back inside his backpack, ignoring Betty's continuing threats. He sheathed his sword and began walking back to his house.


	19. Chapter 19: Storm

**Chapter 19: Storm**

Other than the sound of water from the storm outside, Finn's house was completely silent. He was sitting down at the dining table of his tree house as he ate a bowl of spaghetti. While doing so, he was reading a book that laid right next to the bowl as he ate. After being incredibly bored one day, he decided to visit the library and browsed some books. He read a few and realized that reading was quite entertaining.

His reading was interrupted when the door opened, revealing Jake using his hand for an umbrella.

"Sup, Finn!"

Finn grew a light smile on his face.

"Hey, Jake. What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd stop by and see how my bro's doing."

"I'm doing fine. Has Bonnie said anything about the whole Mars thing?"

"Not yet. I've never seen her this confused about something."

Finn just nodded then went back to reading.

"So, when do you propose to Flame Princess?" Jake asked.

Finn let out a sigh and got a depressed expression.

"I don't know. With all that's been going on… I don't think I'm ready."

"Why not?"

"I'm just worried about… having her be _too_ close to me."

"You have got to be the only guy to ever say that." Jake said with a smile on his face.

Finn still had a depressed expression.

"I'm just worried I'll end up getting her hurt."

"She's the one you love, man. I'm pretty sure hurting her would be the last thing you'd do."

"I just don't want anyone near me getting hurt. Why do you think I'm here instead of being with her in Fire Kingdom?"

He took a bite of spaghetti then turned back to Jake.

"Besides, I'm extremely nervous about what she'll say."

Jake placed his arm around Finn.

"Finn, how do you think I felt when I proposed to Lady?"

"I think I recall you were close to fainting." Finn said, with a smile finally on his face.

"Exactly. Look where I am now. I've got the best wife I could hope for and the most loving kids I could have. Even though they're all older than me."

Finn just stared at the bowl of spaghetti for a few seconds then sighed.

"Alright. I'll go hang out with her tomorrow."

"Atta boy. Wanna play some Beemo?"

"Sure, man."

The two of them spent the rest of the day together chatting and playing video games. After a few hours, the sun had set and the storm had stopped. Jake yawned.

"Well, I'll see you around, Finn. I gotta get home or else Lady will kill me."

Finn slightly chuckled.

"Ok. Bye, Jake."

The dog left and Finn was left alone. He yawned then went up the stairs and into his room. He went to the bathroom and then began changing into his red pajamas. As he took his pants to hang them on a chair, he heard a clank sound. He looked down and saw the sapphire ring lying next to the black box on the floor. Finn leaned down and grabbed them both. He put the sapphire ring back in the pants pocket but kept the black box in his hand.

He sat down on the side of the bed and stared at the box. He raised his hand slowly and opened it. Inside, he saw the beautiful ruby ring. He used his pointer finger to touch the surprisingly smooth gem that was embedded in the center. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Tomorrow. I'll ask her tomorrow."

He closed the box and placed it on a small table beside him then went to sleep.

* * *

When Finn woke up the next morning, it was already 8:00. He could barely sleep through the night because of either excitement or fear. Maybe both. He stretched his limbs then got up from the bed. He showered and made absolutely sure not to miss a single spot. After getting out, he put on all his gear and grabbed the black box from the table. He went downstairs and went out the door.

On the way to Fire Kingdom, Finn kept speeding up then slowing down his pace as he switched from confident to downright terrified. He kept wondering of all the things that could happen, switching from one to another. In one hand there was happiness, in the other was another heartbreak.

Finn lost complete track of time until he realized he reached the kingdom's gates. The gates opened and Finn entered. As he walked towards the palace, he saw all of the fire people going about their daily business, like the time before the kingdom was nearly destroyed.

Finn was amazed when he saw that some of them actually waved at him as he walked. A few days ago everyone was scared of him. Now everything was back to the way it was. When he reached the palace gates, he was greeted by CB, who had Jake 2 by his side.

"Hey Finn. Good to see you again."

"Good to see you too, CB. Where's Phoebe?"

"She's in her room, most likely. Her duties don't start for about forty minutes."

"Well, I guess I'll pay her a quick visit."

As he went past, he gave Jake 2 a few taps on the head and went to go see Phoebe. He had already memorized the way, so he didn't need anyone to guide him through the hallways. After a few minutes, he now stood in front of her room. He took one deep breath and knocked.

"Come in." Phoebe said from inside.

He opened the door and saw her sitting on her bed, reading. She was wearing the same dress she wore on the day he came to visit her after five years. A smile came to her face when she saw Finn.

"Finn."

She got up and hugged him amorously. She leaned her head back then leaned forward again to give him a kiss.

"You haven't visited for a few days. I was getting worried."

"Don't worry. I've just been dealing with work. I figured I'd stop by and pay you a visit before you started yours."

"Well, you know you're welcome here at any time."

The two of them went over to the balcony and stood beside each other as they stared out at the kingdom below. Finn looked at her as she had her hands on the railing, looking at the distance.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yes it is."

"So, has Bubblegum found anything about the Mars thing you told me about?" she asked.

"No, not yet."

"I hope it doesn't mean trouble for us."

He sighed.

"I do too."

The two of them stood in the balcony for a few more minutes. Finn kept looking at the horizon then back at her, trying to figure out what to say.

' _Come on, ask her!'_ he thought to himself.

"Phoebe?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Finn. Anything."

He closed his eyes for a few seconds then took a deep breath.

"Phoebe-"

He was cut off when a large thundering sound was heard across the kingdom. The citizens below stopped to look at what made the sound.

"What was that?" Phoebe asked.

Their eyes widened when they saw a large black object come through the clouds and land somewhere near Candy Kingdom, making another thundering sound as it struck the ground. Finn was staring with a terrified expression. Phoebe noticed.

"Finn?"

"No. Nononononono!"

He turned around and began dashing out of the room.

"Finn?!"

Phoebe quickly began running after him. By the time she caught up to him, he was standing right outside the palace doors beside CB, staring at the black smoke coming over the horizon from the impact site.

"What is that?" CB asked.

"We gotta get over there. NOW!" Finn shouted.

CB and Phoebe were both startled by the human's sudden outburst but still agreed. CB whistled and Jake 2 came flying in, landing in front of the group. CB got on and grabbed onto the hounds upper neck while Finn sat right behind them. Finn looked back when he saw Phoebe getting on as well.

"Wha-"

He was cut off by Phoebe placing her hand over his mouth.

"No time to argue. I'm going."

Finn stared at her for a few seconds then groaned.

"Fine."

With that, Jake 2 began flying upwards then headed towards Candy Kingdom. Once it was in sight, they saw a large cloud of black smoke coming from the crater on the outskirts. They touched down right outside the kingdom walls where a few guards were looking over at the impact site. All of them got off Jake 2 and stared at the smoke in the distance.

' _Let's hope the people can get out in time.'_ Finn thought.

"Finn, what's going on?" Phoebe asked.

The human just had a pained expression.

"I'm sorry. I should've told you sooner, but…"

"What are you talking abo-"

She was cut off when a loud roar came from the direction of the crater. CB and Phoebe both grew expressions of shock while Finn had one of anger.

Standing outside the crater was Parthrax, looking towards the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

 **Note: And so it begins...**


	20. Chapter 20: Sacrifice

**Chapter 20: Sacrifice**

Parthrax stood right outside the crater with black smoke coming from behind. The beast stood for a few seconds without moving until roaring loudly once more. As it did, the entire sky was covered with dark clouds, covering all of Ooo in shadow. After it was done, it began its march towards Candy Kingdom.

Finn, Phoebe, and CB all stood staring at the monster heading towards them. Finn stood in front of Phoebe and put both his hands on her shoulders, staring at her with a worried expression.

"Phoebe, listen. I know you don't want to leave me, but _please_ , get on Jake 2 with CB and get as far from her as possible."

"Finn, what are you saying?"

"I love you. More than anything. But I would never be at peace if I knew that I failed to keep you safe."

She lifted her hands and placed them on his cheeks. She now had a light smile on her face.

"And I would never be at peace if I lost you and wasn't there to do anything about it." she said.

She leaned in and gave him a tender kiss. After they separated, she continued looking at him with a smile.

"I'm staying. We'll end this together."

Finn continued to stare at her until a smile came across his face as well.

"Alright. Just stick close to me."

"You got it."

She let go of him and he walked over to CB.

"CB, listen…"

He whispered something into CB's ear and the pastry grew an expression of shock.

"Are you out of your mind?!"

"Please, CB. Just do it."

CB remained quiet for a few seconds before groaning. He got on top of Jake 2 and prepared to fly off before Finn stopped him.

"One more thing."

He whispered one more thing into CB's ear and the pastry flew off.

"What did you tell him to do?" Phoebe asked.

"Hopefully, not something stupid."

They both looked to see Parthrax still walking towards them from a distance.

"It has wings. Why doesn't it just fly over here?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know. But that's as far as he's getting." He said with an angered expression.

He put his hand on his chest and tried to transform into a dragon, but was surprised when nothing happened.

"What the heck?! I can't turn!"

"What?!" Phoebe exclaimed.

He saw that the gem was glowing but was very faint.

' _It's afraid.'_ Finn thought.

He kept trying but it was the same. The gem never did anything. He grunted in frustration as he saw the beast getting closer.

"Change of plans. We'll just have to make sure everyone in the kingdom gets out safe." he said.

The fiery girl nodded and the two of them went towards the kingdoms gate.

A few civilians were already leaving but most where still inside the town, either packing or searching for family members. The entire streets were lined with the panicking citizens as they ran around scared, and some exploding.

"It's chaos in here." Finn said.

Suddenly, another loud roar echoed through the air. The sky above the kingdom grew even darker than before. After a few seconds, flaming rocks fell from the sky, hitting several structures below. An elderly candy person fell to the ground and a younger person went to help him. Finn noticed there was a rock heading right towards them.

Out of instinct, he pointed his hand upwards and shot the rock with blue flames, shattering it to pieces just before it struck the two citizens. The younger one looked back at Finn as he carried the elderly person. He didn't say anything but Finn could tell he was grateful. He turned to Phoebe.

"Shoot the rocks before they hit the ground!"

She nodded and began shooting fireballs upwards, shattering the rocks in mid-air. Finn followed suit, shooting the ones heading for the streets. One of them slipped through and hit a nearby building. As it collapsed, Finn heard a female scream come from near it. He stopped shooting at the rocks and went check it out.

When he reached it, he noticed a little boy trying to pull his mother from underneath a beam that had her trapped. The boy was crying as she groaned weakly. The boy turned to him as he cried.

"Please, help my mom!"

She looked at Finn with pleading eyes.

"No. You have to get my son out of here."

Finn knelt down next to her.

"Don't worry I'll get you out."

Finn grabbed onto the beam and began pulling with all his strength as the boy did the same. The beam began rising slowly. As it was high enough, the woman quickly got out as Finn let go of the beam, taking a deep breath.

"Mommy!" the boy yelled as he hugged her tightly.

He turned to Finn.

"Thanks, mister!"

She grabbed her son and began to walk towards the gates, giving Finn a smile as she did.

Phoebe flew over to him.

"Hey. The rocks stopped falling." she said.

Finn noticed she was right. The sky went back to its original gray color.

"But it's not over yet." he said.

Suddenly, they both heard a loud banging noise coming from behind them. Parthrax was standing on the other side of the wall, with his head peaking over it. Before Finn and Phoebe could react, the wall was busted open with brute force, sending them both flying a good distance away. Finn landed in the middle of the street while Phoebe near a building.

As the two of them remained unconscious, Parthrax stepped through the broken wall, watching Finn as he walked closer to him. He leaned down and used two of its long claws to pick the human up. When Phoebe opened her eyes, she grew a look of terror as she saw he was opening his mouth to eat him.

"FINN!"

The human's eyes slowly opened and widened when he saw he hanged right above the beast's maw. As it let go, Finn fell and began sliding down its tongue to the back of its throat. Right before he was fully swallowed, he felt a hand grab his. He looked up and saw Rattleballs, stabbing the top of the beast's mouth with his rapier and holding its jaw open with his leg.

"Wha-"

Rattleballs grunted as he pulled Finn out of its mouth, making him land a nearby roof. He looked back and saw Rattleballs still holding its mouth open. He looked at Finn with a light smile.

"A sacrifice for the greater good."

Finn quickly got up and tried to reach towards him.

"Rattleballs!"

Parthrax shut his mouth, taking Rattleballs with him. His mechanical arm that held the rapier was bitten off, sending it falling towards the ground as it leaked oil. Finn stood in shock as he witnessed his master die.

All around Finn, time seemed to slow down, he saw Phoebe down on the street, looking at him with a terrified expression. The rest of the streets were all but empty, abandoned by everyone. The only traces of people left were some guard corpses along the wall. Most of the buildings were set ablaze or where on the edge of collapsing. Parthrax raised his head and swallowed, indicating Rattleballs was really gone.

Parthrax turned to the human, whose face was now one of rage.

"YOU BASTARD!"

The gem suddenly glowed brightly and a blue flash could be seen across the kingdom, blinding Phoebe as she stood in the street below. Before Parthrax knew it, a large fist struck him underneath his jaw, sending him flying over the wall and landing on the kingdom outskirts.

After Phoebes eyesight returned, she saw Finn in his dragon form, standing on top of a destroyed building. He roared loudly and instantly charged the recovering black dragon. Finn swung his fist towards him, but the beast moved out of the way, making him punch the ground.

Parthrax kicked him in the stomach, making him roll a few meters away. He stopped his rolling by digging his claws into the dirt. Once he was back on his feet, he charged Parthrax again, fist raised as he got close. He swung upwards, missing as Parthrax dodged again and sent a punched towards Finn's face, making him stumble backwards.

Phoebe flew up to one of the kingdom's unbroken walls and watched as the two dragons fought against each other. Finn kept swinging his fists relentlessly at Parthrax, only for him to dodge every single one.

' _How can something that big move so fast?'_ Phoebe thought.

As Finn sent one of his punches to Parthrax's face, the black dragon raised his arm and blocked it, using his leg to sweep Finn off his feet and land on the ground. As Finn laid on the ground, Parthrax opened his massive wings and began flying upwards. Wasting no time, Finn got back up and followed suit, flying up and chasing after Parthrax in the air.

Phoebe watched as the two dragons now flew level with one another and faced each other. Finn flew forward towards him at high speeds and raised his hand to punch him. Parthrax narrowed his eyes and pointed his sharp tail forward, impaling Finn on his right shoulder as he got close.

Finn roared in pain as the wound began to turn his skin black. He instantly thrusted himself backwards as he held the wound with his left hand as it continued to change color. Suddenly, he could hear Parthrax speaking in his mind.

 _Dragonstone wielder._

Finn tried to continue his attack but was stopped when a sharp pain could be felt in his head. He held it with both hands as his right arm was now fully black, along with the right side of his face, making one eye yellow.

He began to see visions of his past flash before his eyes. The Lich, Orgalorg, Ice King, everyone he ever fought against over the years. He thought this was what people talked about when they say your life flashes before your eyes. But then he realized that Parthrax was looking through his memories.

 _You are quite the fighter aren't you?_

 _Get out of my head!_ Finn shouted internally.

 _I can see into your soul, human. I see fear, anger, and…hatred. But the hatred is not all towards me. It's more to yourself._

 _Shut up, you bastard. I'm gonna kill you if it's the last thing I do!_

Parthrax laughed as Finn's memories just kept flashing before him as he continued to roar from the pain. They slowed down when they reached the memories of Finn and Phoebe. Parthrax slightly chuckled.

 _Well, isn't that sweet? I'd hate to break apart such a relationship. Tell you what: I'll let_ _ **you**_ _be the one to kill her._

 _NOOOOOO!_

He let out one more roar before he began falling towards the ground. Phoebe watched in terror as he hit the street in front hard, sending out a cloud of smoke. Parthrax looked from above for a few more seconds before flying off in another direction.

Phoebe quickly flew to where Finn had landed only to see him still in his dragon form, holding the side of his face with his right arm and slightly growling. Phoebe grew worried when she saw that almost all of his left side was covered in a strange black substance.

"Finn?"

He opened his yellow eye and looked at her with an angered expression. Phoebe gasped when he sent a punch towards her.


	21. Chapter 21: Ice, Fire, and Blood

**Chapter 21: Ice, Fire, and Blood**

Cinnamon Bun walked through the corridors of the Fire Kingdom palace, walking past fire soldiers who were running down the halls preparing the defenses. He reached the lift leading to the prison and stepped inside. The doors closed and the lift began going down. Once they opened again, he went along the corridor until he reached Flint's cell.

The elemental stood up from his bed and faced the pastry.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Your help in saving this kingdom."

Flint chuckled.

"This kingdom turned its back on me. Why would you think I would help?"

"It's not just the kingdom. The entire world is at stake."

"Life is cruel. Besides, I'm pretty sure your 'Hero of Ooo' can handle it."

CB remained quiet for a few seconds before speaking.

"If you won't do it for the kingdom or the world, then do it for your sister."

"Oh, my sister made it quite clear she didn't want anything to do with me."

Running out of options, CB resorted to something Finn had told him before he left.

"Finn sent along a message."

"And what is that?"

CB leaned in closer.

"Parthrax is here."

Flint's eyes widened.

"What did you say?"

"Parthrax. He's here."

Flint remained quiet for a few seconds. CB noticed his face was now growing an angered expression.

"If a world should end, it shouldn't be like that." he whispered, though CB still heard him.

He sighed.

"Alright. I'll help."

CB narrowed his eyes and stared at him.

"Just to be clear: once this is over, you'll still answer for what you've done."

Flint said nothing, just kept staring at CB with a stern face. CB pulled a lever on the right side of the cell and the glass slid down, releasing Flint.

* * *

Phoebe was barely able to dodge Finn's punch as it hit the ground right next to her, sending her a few feet away. When she got back up she noticed Finn's other hand heading towards her as well.

"Finn!" she shouted as she dodged the second blow.

She flew up to Finn's face and held on to the side. She stared at his blue eye while he stared back.

"Finn, it's me, Phoebe! Don't you recognize me?!"

He just growled and raised his hand to grab her. By the time she realized, she was already in his grasp. He held her in front of him as she struggled to break loose. She grew an expression of horror as Finn opened his mouth to swallow her whole.

As she was inches from devoured, Finn was punched in the face, sending him against a building. As he hit, he let go of Phoebe, sending her falling to the ground. Before she hit, she was grabbed by a black creature that flew by. When she was set on a nearby roof she saw that it was Marceline in her bat form, with Bonnie riding on top of her. The vampire went back to her humanoid form and the two went to the fiery girl.

"Phoebe, are you alright?" Bonnie asked.

She was about to reply but her gaze was drawn to the sound of Finn roaring. She looked to see he was being held against a building by Jake in his giant form.

"Finn, you gotta snap out of it, dude! This isn't you!" the dog said as he attempted to reason with his brother.

It was useless. Finn just roared loudly as he pushed Jake back with all his strength, pinning him against a building on the opposite side. The dog struggled as Finn attempted to bite him, only being held back by Jake placing his arm on Finn's throat.

"What's wrong with him? Why is he attacking Jake?" Marcy asked.

"He's being controlled." Phoebe said.

Jake was able to push Finn back just long enough to get out of the way as Finn smashed into the building in front. As he was dazed, Jake used his stretching powers to wrap himself around him. Finn continued to roar furiously as he attempted to break free of the dog's grasp.

"Finn, listen to me. That black dragon is messing with your head. You gotta fight it!"

Once again, no effect. Finn continued to move around wildly as he attempted to move his arms. Once he had shaken enough, on of Jakes sides was in front of Finn's face. He opened his jaw and bit down on the dog, making him scream in pain. He untied himself from Finn and went back to a fighting stance. While the bite had hurt, the cut wasn't very deep.

Finn growled at Jake before beginning to charge him. As Jake readied himself to take the hit, Finn was blasted to the side by a large ball of ice that shattered on impact. The people around looked to see Ice King flying above them.

"Sorry I'm late." he said.

"Where have you been? I sent you a message!" Marcy yelled.

"Hey, I still gotta make sure Gunther doesn't break anything while I'm gone. He _really_ doesn't like cages."

Marcy growled but said no remark. Ice King flew over to Jake.

"Sup, bro?"

"Not your bro…" Jake replied.

Their gazes were drawn to Finn getting back up and facing them both. Both of them noticed he was about to breath fire at them.

"Woah!" Ice King exclaimed.

As the blue flames shot forward, Jake stretched out of the way and Ice King flew upwards, both successfully dodging the fire. When the flames subsided, they both went back to their positions.

"Let's ice this fool!" Ice King said.

"Terrible pun." Bonnie said.

Ice King began to form a ball of energy in his hand and was covered in a white flash. When the light dimed, it revealed a large knight with ice armor holding a maze and shield, with Ice King floating on the inside of its chest. It was smaller than Finn by two meters, but its bulky armor made it look thicker. He turned to Jake.

"By the way, where's Finn?"

"You're looking at him." Jake replied.

"What?!"

Finn roared and charged the two of them. Jake and Ice King took battle stances and prepared to fight.

Ice King raised his shield and took the hit and he kept getting dragged back. He raised his foot and planted on the ground, stopping the push. He raised his shield push Finn back. As he stumbled, Ice King swung his maze and hit his jaw. As he got knocked back, Jake grabbed him and slammed him face first into a building.

"You are not a monster. You're Finn the Human!" Jake yelled.

Finn turned around to face Jake. He roared and threw a punch at the dog. He dodged the first but a second landed straight at his stomach. The dog flew over some buildings and landed on a roof, smashing it. He groaned, got off the roof, and rested on the building.

As Jake recovered from the hit, Ice King was still swinging at Finn with his mace, but Finn kept dodging them.

"Stay still, you butt!"

He swung his mace sideways and Finn grabbed it with his teeth. He bit down on it and it snapped, leaving only a stick.

"Plops."

Finn breathed fire on Ice King. He blocked it with his shield but it instantly melted.

"Oh, plops."

Finn grabbed Ice King from both arms and lifted him up into the air, making Bonnie, Marcy, and Phoebe's eyes widen.

"Oh, really big plops!"

Finn threw Ice King towards Jake, making the dog yelp as he got hit and making him land on the street, shattering Ice Kings armor in the process. As the two of them laid weak on the ground, Finn walked towards them and stared at them. Phoebe stared at the terrifying sight.

"I can't let this go on." she said.

She jumped off the building and flew towards Finn.

"Phoebe, wait!" Bonnie yelled, though Phoebe ignored her.

After a few seconds, he opened his mouth and prepared to breathe fire Ice King and Jake, who were both still down from the impact. As a blue glow appeared in the back of his throat, he was hit in the side of the head by a small fireball. It barely did anything, but it drew his attention to Phoebe, who was standing on the roof next to him.

"Finn, I know you're still in there! If you care about me, if you've ever truly loved me like you said, then you will fight to the last breath for yourself and for everyone else!"

Finn's eyes widened as he stared at her. Suddenly, he roared loudly and held his head with both arms.

 _You don't control me. And this isn't your world! I will fight! And I will win!_

 _I beg to differ._ Parthrax replied.

Finn stumbled back as he roared once again. The black substance on his skin began to spread further along his body. Once it stopped, Finn opened his eyes and turned to Phoebe. Both his eyes were now yellow and the black substance covered almost all of his body except for part of his left side. He growled and raised his fist above Phoebe.

"Finn… no…" she said, tears running down her face.

Right before he struck, Finn was hit with great force and got pinned to the ground by a large object that flew towards him. As the smoke from the impact clouded the view, CB and Jake 2 landed next to Phoebe, along with Marcy who carried Bonnie over.

"Are you alright?" CB asked.

She still had tears on her face but no had a shocked expression.

"Wha-what happened?" she asked.

"Well… you see…"

Before CB could finish they looked back at the destruction as the smoke dissipated. Her eyes widened when she laid eyes on Finn, who was being held down by Flint in his dragon form. Flint roared loudly and raised his fist to punch Finn, but he simply dodged. Finn roared as he raised his legs and threw him off, sending him a few feet away. Flint got up and raised his fists, with Finn doing the same.

The blue and armored dragons faced each other once again.


	22. Chapter 22: Hero's Loyalty

**Chapter 22: Hero's Loyalty**

Everyone stared in awe as the two dragons clashed with each other. Finn bit down on Flint's shoulder as the armored dragon continued to punch his stomach. Not being able to take more hits, Finn retracted from biting and threw a punch at Flint's face, making him stumble backwards. As he was dazed, Finn grabbed him and began pushing him, with Flint doing the same.

"CB, what is my brother doing here?!" Phoebe asked, eyes red.

"Finn told me to go free him. He figured he could help in defeating Parthrax."

"Who?" Bonnie asked.

"That's the name of the dragon that attacked. Finn told it to me."

"How did Finn even know?" Marcy asked.

"I don't know, but Flint knew as well."

Phoebe's eyes went back to normal and went back to look at the still fighting dragons.

Finn grabbed Flint by the neck and threw himself back, landing on the ground with Flint on top of him facing upwards. Without being able to reach Finn, Flint kept trying to get up while Finn continued to rip bits off of his neck armor. With a loud roar, Flint threw himself upwards to a sitting position. He reached behind him, grabbed Finn's horns, and launched him forward.

Finn got up and charged Flint again, making him fall to the ground with Finn on top. Punch after punch, Finn pinned Flint down to the ground until he was able to grab his arm as it came down. He kneed Finn in the stomach and then grabbed the left side of his head, smashing it against the side of a building.

As the fighting continued, Marcy noticed Ice King and Jake recovering on the street.

"Simon!"

She flew down towards them.

"Marceline!" Bonnie shouted.

CB got on top and Jake 2 and gestured Bonnie to do the same. When she got on, they flew down towards the street, with Phoebe following behind. Once they reached the street, Ice King and Jake were on their feet with help from Marcy.

"Ugh, my head." Jake groaned.

"I hate getting thrown." Ice King said.

Their gazes were drawn to the sound of Finn and Flint getting closer as they continued to fight for supremacy.

"We gotta get back up!" Bonnie shouted.

All of them nodded and made their way to a nearby rooftop by any means they could. Once they were high enough they could see the rest of the fighting.

Finn and Flint were standing on opposite sides, staring at each other. Finn was very near to collapsing on the ground, as shown by his numerous wounds. Flint raised his fists, narrowed his eyes, and prepared for the next attack. Finn roared loudly as he charged Flint. When he came close enough, Flint lowered himself and grabbed Finn by the waist. He stood back up and launched himself downward, slamming Finn against the ground.

Finn grabbed Flint's head on both sides and attempted to throw him off, but Flint grabbed both his arms and pulled with all his might. As both of Finn's arms came off, he roared just before Flint began to punch his face. After just three punches against the ground, Finn's face was now practically gone, leaving only a torso and legs.

After kneeling on top of him for a few more seconds, Flint got up and stared at the corpse.

"Finn!" Phoebe shouted.

She flew towards them at high speed as the rest followed. Once they reached them, Flint just remained standing above the dragon carcass, looking down at it. He shot a quick glance at Phoebe as she made her way down to it. The rest tried to follow but were held back by the massive heat coming from the body as it released a cloud of steam. Phoebe stood on top of its chest, waiting for Finn to come out.

Flint looked away and spread his wings. Before anyone could say anything, he was now flying away in another direction.

"Where is he going?" CB asked.

"He's going after Parthrax." Bonnie replied.

Phoebe never paid attention to Flint's leaving, just kept waiting for Finn.

"Come on, Finn."

As if on cue, a part of its chest split open showing the human as he rose from inside. He got to his knees and slightly opened his eyes.

"Finn." Phoebe said with a smile on her face.

She waited for Finn to reply but all he did was continue to stare downward, his hair blocking part of his face. Phoebe now grew a worried expression.

"Finn?"

She couldn't see his eyes, but noticed a tear run down his cheek. He then stated to lightly sob, placing his right hand over his eyes. Before Phoebe could say anything, Finn began to speak.

"I-I failed…" he said weakly.

"What are you-"

"I couldn't stop him. I tried to fight it but he just kept filling my mind with nothing but the pain and sorrow of the people whose planets he's destroyed."

He now looked at Phoebe, still crying.

"I failed to save Rattleballs. I failed to save Ooo. But worst of all… I failed you."

He looked back down.

"I'm worthless."

He was stunned when Phoebe slapped him across the face. He held his red cheek with his hand and looked at her with widened eyes. She was staring at him with an angered expression.

"Don't you dare. Don't you dare sit there and act like you're worth nothing to anyone because you are. You're worth a lot to me, to Jake, to everyone who has been with you all your life!"

Finn lowered his head in shame as she spoke.

"And you haven't failed. Not yet. And even if you do, I will _never_ see you as a failure."

Finn looked back at her. He wasn't crying anymore but still had tears running down his face. Phoebe wiped them away, making a slight sizzle sound as she touched them.

"I love you, Finn. I always will."

Finn gave a light smile and placed his hand on her cheek.

"I love you too, Phoebe."

The two of them leaned in and kissed each other passionately. The kiss lasted for a few minutes until the dragon carcass began to shake as it began to break apart. As it steadied once again, the two looked each other in the eyes.

"Let's go." Finn said.

Phoebe nodded and the two of them climbed down to the street where everyone was waiting. They quickly went towards them as they exited the smoke.

"Finn, you ok?!" Jake asked.

"Yeah, man. I'm fine."

Marceline flew over to him.

"You really had us worried there."

"I'm alright. Where's Flint? We need to-"

He was cut off when an arrow pierced right through his kneecap, making him scream in pain.

"Finn!" Phoebe screamed as she knelt right beside him.

The entire turned to see several soldiers pointing crossbows at them, along with a few civilians behind them. From behind the group appeared King of Ooo along with his buddy Toronto. Marceline drew her axe bass and Bonnie pulled out a laser gun. Everyone else readied themselves as Finn still laid on the ground, holding his bleeding knee.

"There he is. The one who destroyed our kingdom!" King of Ooo said as he pointed towards Finn.

"Finn is not the one to blame here!" Bonnie shouted.

"He destroyed most of our kingdom as he attacked Ice King and his own brother. We've got two other dragons causing havoc, Glob knows where, and we're not about to risk him transforming again."

"He wasn't himself. He was being controlled."

Toronto stepped up.

"If you defend him so much maybe you're dragons as well."

All of their eyes widened.

Finn tried to get but only managed to crawl forward a few feet as he faced the crowd.

"Now, hold on a second! You can blame me all you want but you leave them out of this! They're innocent!"

"See? He's defending them as well. They must be enemies of Ooo. We should kill them as well." King of Ooo said.

"NO!"

Blue flames shot upwards from all around Finn after he shouted, making everyone's eyes widen.

"I know you all don't trust me. I know I've destroyed a lot of things these past few days. But, please, if you're gonna condemn anyone of these actions, condemn me."

Everyone remained silent for a few seconds as they pondered the human's still sat next to him with a look of shock on her face. Just as King of Ooo was about to speak, a civilian spoke.

"He saved my uncle."

Everyone turned to see a young candy person with an older one standing beside him. Finn noticed it was the same guy he saved from the falling rock.

"He's not an enemy."

They all saw a kid come from the crowd as well with a woman beside him holding his hand.

"He saved me and my son. He's a hero." she said.

Everyone remained quiet for a few seconds before King of Ooo turned to one of the guards.

"What are you waiting for? Shoot him!"

The guard lowered his crossbow.

"No."

King of Ooo was stunned.

"What did you say?"

"No, sir. I will not shoot him."

King of Ooo looked around to see that everyone else lowered their crossbows.

"Fine. I'll do it myself."

He grabbed the crossbow from the soldier's hand and aimed it at Finn. Their eyes widened as he began to pull the trigger to shoot. He was stopped, however, when his hands were frozen solid. They looked to see Ice King aiming his hand at him.

Not taking any more chances, Marceline turned into her giant bat form and grabbed Finn and Bonnie with her hands. As she flew off everyone else followed, with CB and Jake riding on Jake 2. When they looked back they saw King of Ooo cursing and flailing his arms around as everyone else smiled at the departing group.

After a few minutes of flying, Marceline set Finn and Bonnie down on top of one of the Ice Kingdom's mountain tops. As Finn touched the ground, he took off his backpack and Bonnie set it down a few feet away. The sky above was still cloudy with the black clouds, covering the sun. When everyone else joined, Bonnie was already examining Finn's leg.

"We have to pull this arrow out if we're gonna treat the wound." she said.

"Just get it over with."

Phoebe knelt right next to him and grabbed his shoulder.

"I'm right here." she whispered to him.

Bonnie took the tip of the arrow and ripped off the tip. She grabbed the other end and looked at Finn.

"Ready?"

He just nodded.

Bonnie pulled the arrow out the front of the knee, making Finn scream as she did. He took deep breaths as he held the wound tightly.

"Alright. Now to bandage it up."

Finn spoke as he groaned between words.

"I have cyclops tears in my backpack."

He pointed towards it as it sat a few feet away.

"I'll get them." Ice King said.

As Ice King went through his backpack to find the tears, Finn turned to Phoebe.

"Man, taking an arrow to the knee is no joke."

Phoebe chuckled and hugged him. Jake walked up to him with a saddened expression.

"Dude, I found this on a street in the Candy Kingdom."

He placed his arm forward to show him holding Rattleballs' rapier. Bonnie's eyes widened.

"How did you-"

She was cut off by Finn placing his hand on her shoulder, with a sadden expression.

"Bonnie… Rattleballs is dead."

"Wh-what? How?"

"Parthrax. He got him."

Bonnie remained quiet as she looked away. Her lips began trembling and a tear ran down her face. Marcy flew right next to her and hugged her gently as she continued crying.

After all that time, Ice King pulled out a green bottle and held it in front of the group.

"Is this it?"

Finn's eyes widened.

"Wait! Don't-"

Before he could finish, Ice King removed the cork from the bottle, making it flash brightly. After the group could see once again, they saw Betty floating above them.

"Ah, much better." she said.

She looked around at the group until her eyes met Finn.

"I believe we left off with me turning you into a Honey Badger."


	23. Chapter 23: The Promise

**Chapter 23: The Promise**

Betty floated above the group as they all stared in awe, except for Finn who was just staring angrily at her. She raised her hand and aimed it at him. As a blast of energy headed straight for him, but was stopped by an ice wall that suddenly appeared in front of him.

"What the-"

She got knocked back in the air as a blast of ice hit her in the stomach. Once she got reoriented, she saw Ice King floating in front of the group.

"No one tries to harm my bros."

"Not your bro!" Jake said.

"Don't get involved in this, old man. That brat is gonna pay for locking me in a bottle."

"What is she doing here?!" Marcy asked.

Phoebe turned to Finn.

"Finn?"

"It's a long story." he said.

"It always is." she replied.

Suddenly, Ice King shot a bolt of ice at Betty, who instantly vanished and reappeared right in front of him, kicking him in the groin. As he groaned he punched her in the cheek, sending her spiraling in the air. When she reoriented herself, she was met by another ice blast, which hit her and froze left arm.

She yelled in frustration as she failed to move her fingers. Ice King shot another bolt of ice but she was able to dodge it this time. She flew up to him at high speed and swung her frozen arm towards him, shattering the ice as it made contact with his lower chin.

As he fell to the ground, his crown flew off his head. As it fell back down, Betty grabbed it in mid-air. She flew down and pinned Ice King down to the ground, not letting him move. She eyed the crown for a few seconds.

"Nice crown. It'll look good on me."

She raised the crown and placed it on top of her head, fitting her hat through the hole in the center. Bonnie's eyes widened as she jumped up.

"NO!"

Suddenly, a bright flash blinded everyone who was looking. When their sight returned they saw that both Ice King and Betty were both gone, replaced with a purple vortex that floated where they stood. The vortex kept spinning in a clockwise motion as it emitted a faint whirring sound. Around it was a strange black mist that wasn't even knee high.

"What happened to them?!" Marcy asked.

"When she put on the crown she mixed its powers with that of Magic Man's hat. All of that energy is building up and is becoming unstable. If we don't stop it, it could blow up the entire planet. Parthrax will be the least of our worries." Bonnie explained.

"What is wrong with this day?!" Jake shouted.

Finn was still lying on the ground with his knee bleeding. The skin surrounding his eyes was starting to become gray and he looked a bit woozy. Phoebe noticed and turned to the group.

"We need cyclops tears now!"

CB ran to Finns backpack and rummaged around in it. After a few seconds, he pulled out the bottle of cyclops tears and gave it to Phoebe. She opened it and poured what remained of it on Finn's knee. They all saw as his wound began to close and skin return to normal. He groaned slightly.

"Thanks."

Suddenly, the ground beneath them began to rumble. The vortex began to expand and cracks formed on the ground beneath it.

"It's gonna explode soon if we don't stabilize it!" Bonnie said.

"But how do we do that?" Finn asked.

"We have to go in there. But it's nearly impossible to do so without getting ripped to shreds."

"Well, so much for saving the world." Marcy said.

None of them said anything as they tried to figure out what to do. No answer could be found. If Parthrax didn't destroy the world, then the vortex would. Finn began to grow angry as he dealt with two magical beings beyond his control. He looked down and noticed that the Dragonstone was slightly glowing. He kept looking back at the vortex then back at the stone for a few seconds. He got up and began walking towards the vortex.

"Finn!" Phoebe yelled but he ignored her.

He raised his hand and put it through the vortex. Everyone was stunned to see he wasn't being torn apart. He pulled out his hand again and saw a few orbs of white light float around his hand. The lights moved around his palm and around his fingers until they dissipated. He looked down and saw the gem was now glowing brighter than before. He stepped back and faced the group.

"I'm going in there."

"What?!" Jake asked.

"The gem is keeping me from getting harmed. I can go in, get Ice King and Betty, and get out. Hopefully in time to stop Parthrax."

"You really are insane!"

After a few seconds of silence, Bonnie spoke.

"Well… it could be possible."

"But we have no idea what's on the other side. He could die!" CB said.

Finn turned to Phoebe, who was standing a few feet away, not saying a word, with a blank expression. He walked up to her and grabbed both her hands.

"I have to do this."

"I know you do. It's just…" she looked down for a few seconds before looking back at him, ready to start crying, "Promise me that you'll come back."

Finn looked at her for a few seconds before looking down. He saw his pocket and remembered something very important he set to do this very day. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. He held it in front of her, but everyone just got confused. Except for Jake, who had a huge smile on his face.

"Finn, what's-"

"This is my promise."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before looking at her again.

"Phoebe, since the day we met, I knew that I had found the woman of my dreams. The one that I could be with, live with, and laugh with no matter what. Over the years, our love was tested time and time again. I screwed up, screwed up again, and even faced death itself with you by my side. But now I know that I want to spend the rest of my days with you."

He got to on one knee as he held the black box with both his hands, with one holding the lid.

Phoebe covered her mouth with both hands and long streams of tears ran down her face. Everyone else grew expressions of shock. All their mouths hanged open, with Bonnie covering hers with one arm. Jake was getting so giddy that he was practically jumping up and down on the spot.

"Phoebe…" he opened the box, revealing a gold ring with a ruby on it, "Will you stand by my side until my days are done as my queen and my wife?"

Everyone was utterly speechless, none more so than Phoebe herself. She sobbed as she continued to cover her mouth, staring at the beautiful ring that the one she loved held before her. Finn waited patiently and nervously as he waited her response. Before he knew it, she threw herself at him, making him fall to the ground on his back. He had trouble breathing as she hugged him tighter than ever before.

"YES, Finn! A thousand times yes! Whether we die of old age or from the end of the world, I'll stand by your side the entire way!"

She parted a bit from the hug and kissed the human as they both continued to lay on the ground. Everyone watched with smiles on their faces at the now engaged couple. After they pulled away from the kiss they both got up and stood in front of each other.

Finn pulled the ring from inside the box and held it in front of him. Phoebe held out her left hand as he placed it on her ring finger. She held her mouth with her right hand as she stared at the beautiful ring. Finn reached into his pocket and pulled out the sapphire ring, which he placed on his ring finger.

Phoebe reached in and kissed her fiancé passionately, with Finn wiping away her tears as he held both her cheeks. After they stopped kissing, they both touched their foreheads together.

"I will come back. You have my word."

Their heads separated and she looked at him with a smile.

"I love you, Finn."

"I love you too, Phoebe."

Finn turned and walked towards the vortex. He picked up his backpack on the way and holstered his sword on his back. As he stood only inches from it, he turned back to the group.

"And Jake…"

The two brothers looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

"Don't think I've forgotten my promise to you."

With that, Finn turned and entered through the vortex, disappearing from sight.

The group turned to Jake.

"What did he mean?" Bonnie asked.

The dog smiled widely before replying.

"I'm gonna be best man."

* * *

Finn kept his eyes shut as he walked through the vortex. He felt a strange sensation as if the world shifted around him. The air changed from being cold, to a nice warmth. He opened his eyes and his mouth opened as he witnessed his surroundings.

He was standing on a small white platform that appeared to be made of moonstone. In front of him were dozens of the same platforms, all with the same vortex that he had gone through, floating in midair in a large empty space. He looked behind him to see the same purple vortex that he had gone through.

There were hundreds of them scattered around. Some were tilted while others upside down. While his was purple, the others came in a variety of colors, from green to orange to blue. No matter how much he focused his vision, they seemed to go on forever. He wanted to walk forward but there was only an infinite abyss beneath him with even more vortexes.

Suddenly, the same white lights that were on his hand earlier floated in front of him. They began to spin in a circular formation around each other and began glowing more as they got closer. Once they all met, a bright light illuminated Finn's eyes, causing him to squint. After a few seconds, a strange figure was revealed.

He wore white knight's armor with golden lines around the hinges. His gladiator helmet covered most of his face, except for a thin horizontal line which revealed glowing yellow eyes. He had a black cape hanging from his back. He held a white staff with his right hand. It looked to be made of the finest craftsmanship and had a large orb at the top that illuminated a bright yellow light.

Finn's gaze was drawn to his eyes when he spoke in a deep and echoing voice.

"Welcome to The Arcane, Finn the Human."


	24. Chapter 24: A Dragon's Sorrow

**Chapter 24: A Dragon's Sorrow**

Finn stood motionless for what felt like forever as he laid eyes upon the being that floated before him. He flew in closer to Finn and landed on the edge of the platform, making the human take a few steps back. The being was easily eight feet tall. He walked closer to Finn and looked down at his eyes as he towered above him.

"How do you know me?" Finn asked.

"I know everyone. Even those that are yet to exist."

He stood above the human, examining him for a few seconds.

"Only wielders of great power may enter here. And it seems you possess power indeed."

Finn stuttered for a few seconds as he tried to come up with something to say. Seeing no options, he went straight to the point.

"I'm looking for my friends."

"Yes. Simon Petrikov and Betty Grof. The two lovers driven apart by madness."

Finn just nodded.

"Well, the road to get them back will not be easy. For they both reside in a realm created from their madness."

Finn bowed his head for a few seconds and looked back up with a stern expression.

"I'll do what it takes."

"Very well."

The being turned around and faced the endless void before them. He raised his hiss staff with both hands and slammed the stick against the ground, sending a large yellow pulse across the empty space. A few seconds later, a wide moonstone bridge began to form on the edge of the platform, going forward at high speed. It kept going until Finn could no longer see where it ended. Once it stopped, the being turned to him.

"I will take you to them. Come."

Finn didn't question and followed him as he began walking. He came to a stop and turned back at the human.

"By the way, my name is Argonath."

He turned and continued walking along the bridge.

They walked for what seemed like hours as they passed hundreds of vortexes that floated all around them. To pass the time, he looked down at his sapphire ring for a few seconds as he smiled. Neither of them said anything as they ventured through a path that seemed to have no end. Wanting to break the silence, Finn finally spoke.

"What exactly is this place?"

"This is The Arcane. This is the realm that sits between the different dimensions of the multiverse. Each portal you see leads to a different dimension."

Finn's eyes widened as he laid eyes upon the hundreds, if not thousands, of portals that lay all around them. He kept listening as Argonath continued to explain.

"I am its guardian. Keeping watch so that no one will ever use this place for their foul deeds."

"How long have you been here?"

"I've lost track of how long exactly. I've been here for billions of years."

Finn was about to reply when something caught his eye. He saw himself standing on one of the platforms in front of a portal, with Argonath floating in front of him.

"Who is that?" he asked.

Argonath turned to look then drew his gaze back at Finn.

"That's you. Well, us."

Finn's eyes widened in disbelief.

"What? How?"

"These are doorways to different universes. Yours is not the only one where you find this place."

Finn looked around as he saw dozens of portals with him and Argonath in front of them. However, in each one he looked different. Some of them still had their bear hats while others had mechanical arms. Some had different hair colors, from black to brown, and wore different clothing as well. Finn kept walking beside Argonath as he continued to lead him across the bridge.

"So, Argonath, do you know someone called Parthrax?"

He remained quiet for a few seconds before replying.

"I do. He's part of the reason you ended up here, is he not?"

"Yeah, he is. He has done nothing but cause pain and suffering ever since he arrived at my home. I still don't understand how someone does that for fun."

He was startled when Argonath slammed his staff against the ground, sending out a large pulse. He turned to Finn with his eyes narrowed.

"Is that why you think he does it? For fun?"

Finn stuttered but nothing came from his mouth.

"I'm gonna show you something."

Argonath held his left hand forward and a white portal appeared in front of them. Argonath walked forward and stepped through.

Not wanting to be left behind, Finn did the same.

* * *

Finn found himself standing on a rocky edge on the side of a massive mountain, with Argonath standing beside him.

They were inside of what looked like a large valley, surrounded by nothing but more mountains that encircled the entire area. The sun shined warmly across the large green fields below, filled with all manner of trees and rivers which connected to a shining lake in the center.

Finn smiled as he laid eyes on the beautiful scenery. He looked up when he heard a faint screeching sound. He saw three tiny dragons playing with one another as they flew above the valley. They stopped then flew straight towards Finn and Argonath. Finn was startled but the dragons just flew right past them, like ghosts.

They landed right behind them were they laid in a nest made of sticks and piles of rock. Finn got closer and was able to see them with more detail.

Each one was a different color. Blue, red, and black. None of them was bigger than Finn himself. They screeched at each other in the nest as they stumbled over each other, apparently playing. After a few minutes they stopped and laid still, breathing in and out of their noses as smoke blew out of their nostrils with every exhale.

Suddenly, they was a bright white light being shined down on them. Finn looked up and saw a strange black aircraft hovering above them. It was long and had a two wings on each side. It had to large boosters on its back and few underneath to keep it level. It sleek design made it look like something completely alien.

"What the-"

Finn was interrupted when the three dragons began to hover upwards. They screeched loudly as they flapped their wings to break free of the beams pull, but to no avail. After the three of them were inside the ship, its hatch closed and it flew off.

Before Finn could ask what just happened, Argonath opened another white portal and stepped through. Finn was hesitant but stepped through.

* * *

Finn and Argonath were now inside a medium sized dark room, with the only source of light being a round lamp located in the center of the roof. The room was gray, round, and had tables all around but they were all empty. In the center was a strange vertical tube with a hatch on its side and had, what appeared to be, some sort of laser at the top. The only way in and out was a black steel door.

The door opened and two people stepped inside dragging along three cages, which held the dragons, and three metal containers. Finn eyes widened when he saw their faces. They were of the same race that Finn saw get destroyed in the vision that the Dragonstone had shown him. There were two of them. A man and a woman.

The man had long black hair that went all the way to his back. His skin was pale and he had green eyes. He was taller than the woman by several inches. He wore a white lab coat with black pants and boots. The woman had orange hair and blue eyes. She was wearing the same clothing that the male wore. Her skin was also pale but not as pale as the man's.

They both had the same pointy ears that Finn saw when he was shown the race the first time. After they set the cages on one of the tables, the man spoke.

"Alright, let's get this over with."

"Do you think it'll work?" the woman asked.

"Trust me. It will."

The man went towards the cages and opened the one holding the blue dragon. The tiny beast struggled as it tried to break free but it was too weak. He opened the hatch on the glass tube and placed the dragon inside. It screeched at the two dragons that were still in the cages as they screeched back.

The woman pulled a lever and a bright white light began to shine from the laser above the dragon. As the light got brighter with every second, the dragons continued to screech at each other with wide eyes. Suddenly, a bright beam shot down on the dragon, engulfing it in light. As the light faded, the dragon was nowhere to be seen, now replaced with a floating blue gem.

Finn continued to stare in shock as the man opened the hatch and grabbed the gem with a pair of gloves. As he walked past the two other dragons, all they did was growl slightly. He placed the gem inside a small metal container and shut it. He then went to the cages and pulled out the red dragon.

"No!" Finn shouted.

He saw as he grabbed the defenseless dragon as he did the same as the first one.

"Stop!"

Finn pulled out his sword and tried to slash at the man but it went right through him. He tried shooting fire, trying to speak to him, tried to grab the dragon. Nothing. He couldn't do anything to stop it. He was forced to watch in horror as the dragon was taken in by the bright light as the black dragon screeched from inside the cage. After the process was done, a floating red gem was revealed. The man took the gem and placed it inside another metal container.

"Now for the last one." he said.

He walked over to the cage and saw the black dragon looking downward with a saddened expression. The man opened the cage.

"Come on, little guy. It'll be over quick."

He grabbed it and carried it over to the tube. It didn't even try to fight back, causing the man to lower his guard. Just as he opened the hatch to put it inside, it spun around quick and bit down on his neck. He stumbled backwards as he screamed, trying to pull it off.

The woman grabbed a nearby pipe to swing at it, but the dragon took the pipe in his mouth and broke it. As the female remained stunned, the dragon leaped upwards and broke through a vent in the ceiling. The man quickly got up as he held his wound.

"Don't let it get away!" he shouted.

The two of them opened the steel door and ran outside. Before Finn could do anything, Argonath opened another portal in front of him. Finn stood without moving for a few seconds before finally deciding to go through.

* * *

Finn was now standing inside a small cave. There was a storm brewing on the outside, rain falling hard with lighting and thunder. The little black dragon flew inside, all wet from the rain. He scattered across the ground and hid behind a rock.

A bright flash illuminated the cave from outside. When the beam turned away, he saw it was the same ship that took the dragons, flying past the entrance. As it flew away, the black dragon peaked over the rock, making sure it was safe. He laid on the floor and wrapped himself with his wings and tail to keep itself warm. As it laid on the ground, it screeched softly, as if crying.

Argonath stood next to Finn as he continued to stare at the little dragon.

"His brothers taken from him. Left alone with no one to call 'family'. For the rest of his life, Parthrax grew to hate everyone and everything around him."

Finn walked forward and knelt next to Parthrax as he stayed on the ground. Finn tried to place his hand on him but it just went through.

He doesn't destroy for fun. he destroys out of hatred." Argonath said.

Finn continued to stare at Parthrax in pity.

"I'm sorry..."

Parthrax looked up directly at Finn, streams of tears coming from his yellow snake-like eyes. Finn could swear for a second that he heard him, but the little dragon just went back to his original position. Finn wanted to speak to him, to comfort him, anything to ease his suffering, but to no avail.

Argonath opened another portal near Finn. Not wanting to see the dragon suffer any longer, the human stepped through without question.

* * *

They were on the moonstone bridge once again. Finn said nothing as he stared downward with a saddened expression, still holding his sword in his hand. He shut his eyes as he raised his free hand and placed it on top of the Dragonstone as it glowed weakly. He then turned to Argonath.

"Why did they do it? Why would they take his brothers and do this to them?"

Argonath never answered, just kept staring at the human.

"All this time I thought I was carrying a powerful artifact. A blessing that allowed me to be with Phoebe. Turns out I'm carrying a prison. That's what drove Parthrax to attack. And that's why he's threatening my home. Because me and Flint possess them."

"Still, even after what was done to him, do you think it's right to condemn entire civilizations for the sins of a few?"

He gestured forward with the staff.

"Come. Your friends still await."

Finn said nothing as he sheathed his sword and followed Argonath. After a few minutes of walking, the bridge ended, leading to nothing but an endless void. Argonath raised his staff and a bright beam of yellow soared all around.

Suddenly, a turquoise portal appeared in front of them. Argonath turned to Finn.

"Behind this portal lay your friends. You must go in and retrieve them from their imprisonment."

Finn just nodded and stared at the portal that lay before him. Without hesitating, he stepped through it, saying nothing as he disappeared through the swirling light. Thoughts of Parthrax's sorrow clouded his mind.


	25. Chapter 25: Forgotten City, Part 1

**Chapter 25: Forgotten City, Part 1**

Finn shivered as the temperature suddenly changed from warm to freezing. He wrapped his arms around himself as he shivered from the cold. He looked in all directions and saw the portal behind him, but other than that he was standing in the middle of nowhere surrounded by snow. His only piece of clothing keeping him moderately warm was his scarf. Seeing nowhere else to go, he started walking forward.

He walked for a few minutes as he squinted his eyes, trying to see something past the blizzard. The only thing to lead him were a few large wooden posts with wires connecting each one. He followed them for about an hour before leaning on one of them. He looked down at the stone as it glowed dimly.

"Any chance you could make me resistant to cold as well?"

As always, no answer came.

"I don't even know why I try."

As he continued walking for about an hour, he couldn't find a single trace of anyone. He fell to the ground on his knees, exhausted.

' _I have to do it'_

He was about to touch the gem on his chest to turn into a dragon when something caught his eye. The snow's intensity lowered a bit and allowed him to see a few structures in the distance. They looked like buildings, and a bit closer was a road that seemed to lead to it. Finn got up and began jogging towards the city.

As he walked across the road, he passed several overpasses and lamp posts. The road beneath him was black with intercut lines running across the center. As he got closer to the city, the structures began getting bigger. He was amazed by the colossal size of them. They made the Candy Kingdom palace look tiny by comparison.

They all had a gray-ish color to them and were completely covered with windows on all sides, however, most of them were shattered. Some were round but most had a square shape. In the street were dozens of cars, but like most of the ones in Ooo, they were broken beyond use and covered with snow. Wanting to get out of the cold, Finn entered a small building on the right of the road. As soon as he was inside, Finn rubbed his hands together quickly to warm them. He gave a sigh of relief being out of the cold.

' _I should carry a jacket more often'_

As he began to feel warmer again he looked around the building. It was clearly abandoned, with rust forming on most of the metal blades lying on a counter. There was a shattered mirror running along most of the wall in a horizontal form. In front of it were several black leather chairs attached to the ground by a metal tube with a handle sticking out of each one. On one of the corners on the wall was a vertical cylinder painted with blue, red, and white lines.

' _A barber shop?'_

He knelt down when the ground suddenly shacked. It only lasted a second but continued on one after another like a rhythm. Finn placed his back against the wall as he waited for it to stop. The shaking was like a massive beast walking along the ground. Then Finn heard a noise that confirmed that was the case. A roar, deep but at the same time combined with a howl filled the air as the trembling continued. After a few seconds of Finn thinking the roof would collapse, the trembling began to fade until it was fully gone.

Finn slowly got up and peeked out the window. The street looked like it did when he first saw it, save for a few extra shattered windows on the opposite buildings.

"What was that?"

He turned around back to the shop, not wanting to pursue the matter. He walked around the shop until he reached a back room. Inside were a few cardboard boxes lined on two shelves and a few clothes racks. On one of these racks Finn found a brown hoodie and put it on. Though it was a bit big he found it better than walking around in the snow with nothing. He exited the room and went outside the shop, only for his mouth to widen in complete surprise.

The snow was completely gone. There wasn't a single trace of it anywhere. The city was now illuminated brightly as the sun shined through the tall buildings. He tried to think that maybe the snow just stopped falling but it looked like it never fell in the first place.

' _How?'_

He continued to walk along the empty street, still confused. Without the snow it was a lot easier to see and the temperature was manageable. He decided to continue further into the city. As he walked the buildings began to seem taller. Finn felt like an ant next to the huge towers that cast large shadows across the streets. the entire city was deserted. It was a complete ghost town. As he went further in however, the destruction was more apparent.

The smaller buildings were missing huge chunks of their walls and looked ready to crumble. Most of the windows on the taller buildings were practically gone. The cars on the street were missing their tires and the paint on them seemed mostly rusted. But what fully caught his attention was a small crater on the middle of an intersection.

It wasn't very deep but its form was strange. It was round on one side, but on the opposite, it was split into three parts. Finn looked left and right and saw more craters on each side. They were all the same and pointed in the same direction. Finn realized they were footprints. He continued going forward, not following the prints in either direction.

As he walked along he came across a large line of green trucks with sheets covering most of the back. In the middle of the line there was a bulky dark green vehicle with a line of tires on each side surrounded by a long black rubber material. It had a long tube on the front and a few hatches on top. Finn remembered seeing a picture of something like it once in a book.

"A tank?"

He continued walking as the line of military vehicles had no end. He went past several more tanks but none of them seemed to be in working order. Not like he would be able to drive one, anyway. After about a mile of walking later, Finn stopped as he laid eyes on a destroyed intersection. A large object lay in the center of the road, mostly destroyed. Finn knew what it was as well.

' _Helicopter_ '

The aircraft was twisted and bent everywhere, clearly indicating it crashed. While most of it was green, it had a lot of scorch marks along its sides. He noticed a figure lying on one of the seats in its front. He had a green uniform and was wearing a helmet over his head. He went towards it and slowly put his hand through the glass. The figure was unmoving, which led Finn to assume he was dead. He lifted his head and could see only his jaws, which were only bones.

Finn cringed at the sight, even though he'd seen dozens of skeletons in Ooo. He put his head back down then proceeded past the helicopter back to the street. He was getting frustrated that his search was getting him nowhere. All he could think of was Phoebe back in Ooo, having to face Parthrax without him there. The thought of returning to a completely destroyed home made him angry for not being there. Then again, it would be the same if he failed here.

As he walked along the street, he heard a faint 'clank' come from inside an alleyway to his right. He turned his head to look into it but saw nothing. He slowly began to walk inside the alleyway. There was not much in it beside a few trash bags and a green dumpster. As he got further in he kept hearing faint noises.

"Hello?"

He waited for a response, only for the noises to stop once he spoke. He narrowed his eyes as he saw something emerging from behind the dumpster. Finn drew his sword as it came into view.

Its body was light brown and heavily deformed. It had no mouth and no eyes, but each was leaking a strange green goo. Finn remembered it from the day he was stuck in a ditch with Bonnie, Jake, and James.

"Not you guys again."

The creature screeched loudly and ran towards Finn. The human slashed his sword sideways and the creature's head was sliced clean off, spurting the green goo upwards. Finn smiled as the creatures body hit the ground but quickly turned around when he heard even more screeching coming from multiple directions. He went outside the alleyway only to see more of them coming from the left. There were more to the right but they were fewer. Not wanting to get cornered, Finn dashed to the right.

As the creatures came closer, Finn turned slightly right and used a car to jump over the hoard. Once the other side, Finn kept running as fast as he could. As he did, he kept taking peeks back only to see dozens of them closing in behind.

' _They're fast!'_

As he ran, he saw another hoard running towards him from the front. He looked around, trying to find a different route. He saw an opened door in front of one of the buildings. In order to slow them down, Finn shot fire at one of the cars far to the front, making it explode and taking a good amount of the creatures with it. Not seeing another option, he ran inside and quickly shut the double doors behind him. He grabbed a steel pipe from the floor and placed it between the two handles a split second before the creatures began banging on the door. It shook a bit but it could hold them back for now.

Finn was now in complete darkness. The only source of light was a faint blue glow coming from the Dragonstone. He took off his backpack and searched around in it until his hands touched a flashlight. He held it but was worried it wouldn't work since he hadn't used it in a while.

"Please, please, please, please…"

He flicked the switch and grew a big smile as it illuminated the darkness with its white light. He pointed it forward and saw a wide staircase leading up. The only other way out was the door but the creatures were still outside. He began walking forward and up the stairs, seeing nothing but what the flashlight allowed him to.

At the top were two hallways that went left and right. Finn went left, ignoring the sound of the creatures banging on the door below. The hallway had many wooden doors on each side and split left and right at the end. As Finn neared the end of the hall, the flashlight went out.

"No, no. Don't do this to me now!"

After banging on it for a few seconds it came back on, only to illuminate a creature in right in front of him. Finn slashed at it with his sword but turned back when the doors behind him burst open, revealing more of the creatures. Finn began running towards the end of the hall and took a left. As he did, he saw a window at the very end. He used all his energy to run through it as a creature had grabbed his shoulder. The two of them fell several feet before hitting the ground, with the creature breaking Finn's fall.

He quickly got up and saw more of them approaching from both sides of the street. Not seeing another way to go, he prepared to take his dragon form. He was stopped by a loud thunder that caused the creatures to halt and look in one direction. Confused, Finn turned in the same direction, only to see a large gray cloud approaching fast.

The creatures all screeched and began running in the opposite direction, avoiding Finn. Before he could do the same, the cloud was now directly above him. A massive gust of wind followed by a lot of snow sent him flying back, causing him to hit a wall with his back and hitting his head. The strong winds were hurling sign posts, trash cans, and most items that weren't nailed to the ground. As he got dizzy, he noticed the winds were starting to calm down, but the streets were covered in snow once more.

His sight began to blur even more as the blow to his head made him extremely dizzy.

"No. I can't faint. Not here…"

The last thing he saw before everything went black was a shadowy figure standing above him.


	26. Chapter 26: Stolen Dreams

**Chapter 26: Stolen Dreams**

Without even opening his eyes, Finn felt a sharp pain across his entire head. Trying to open his eyes only made the pain worse, so he just kept them closed as he laid on the ground. He touched his forehead and felt a bandage wrapped all around it. He was able to hear the crackling of a fire nearby and the echo of strong winds, though he couldn't feel any breeze. As the pain in his head began to fade, he opened his eyes.

Though his vision was still a bit blurry, he could tell he was inside a building. The room he was in had no windows, only a wooden door leading in and out. It was completely empty, save for a small campfire in the center next to Finn. He got up to a sitting position and groaned as the pain in his head returned a bit. His backpack was sitting a few feet from the fire on the other side of where he sat. Before he could get up to get it, the door opened.

The person that walked through was wearing a black coat with a hood. He was wearing a black gas mask hiding his face. He had blue worn jeans and black boots, with a brown satchel hanging from his side. But his most noticeable piece of gear was the object he carried in his hand. It was long and was made with dark gray metal. It had a long thin tube on its front and another bigger one on the top, with lenses on both sides. It had a handle underneath it and what looked like a button near the top. Finn's gaze went back to his face when he spoke.

"Ah, good. You're awake."

The voice was distorted, but Finn now knew it was woman. She walked up next to him and sat on the ground, letting out a sigh.

"You know, you must be extremely lucky if all you've used for defense is that sword."

She took off her gas mask and lowered her hood, revealing a woman with dark red hair. She reached into her satchel and pulled out a pair of glasses. She wiped them and put them on, now noticing Finn's shocked expression.

"Betty?"

She leaned back a bit with a confused expression.

"How do you know my name?"

"You still don't remember me?"

"No. Should I?"

Finn sighed and rubbed his eyes with his fingers.

"Never mind."

"Great. Possibly the only other the human left on Earth and he's crazy."

"I'm not crazy. I just-" he sighed again. "Can we just drop it?"

She shrugged and used a stick to move around the others in the fire.

"Well, now that you mysteriously know my name, how about yours?"

"Uh, Finn Mertens."

"Well, Finn, nice to meet you. I gotta say, I thought I was the only one left out there. It's nice to see there's still someone around."

Finn didn't reply and instead kept looking at the object she carried in with her. She turned to him and saw the weird look on his face.

"What's wrong? Never seen a rifle before?"

He quickly shacked his head and looked at her.

"Yeah, it's just… it's been a while since I've used one."

It was a lie, of course. Finn had only heard about guns used during the Great Mushroom War, but had never seen one in action. Except the ones Bonnie had invented that shot lasers. Finn quickly decided to change the subject.

"So, nice place you have here. Even though there's nothing in it."

She slightly chuckled.

This is just a temporary place for the night. My actual home is on the other side of the city."

 _Night?!_ "How long was I out?"

"A few hours. I'm surprised it wasn't more after the hit you took."

He tried getting up to his feet but the pain in his head returned, making him wince and sit back down. He groaned loudly as he thought of everyone back in Ooo having to deal with Parthrax without him.

"Take it easy. Here, take these." she handed him two white pills. "They'll help with the pain but will make you drowsy. They'll help you sleep."

As much as he hated himself for it, he took the pills. As he sat in thought, he still was clueless as to how he was gonna get Simon and Betty out of here. And he still needed to find Simon! Betty yawned and laid on the ground.

"Well, we best get some sleep. Tomorrow we'll go through the metro station and use the tunnels to reach my home."

Finn didn't question her and laid on the ground as well. As he waited for the pill's effects, he turned back to Betty, who was facing the other direction.

"By the way, thanks for saving me today." he said.

Instead of waiting for her reply, he just turned and went to sleep facing the wall. She turned around but didn't speak, instead just grew a light smile. After a few minutes, the pills that Finn took began to take effect and he started feeling woozy. He closed his eyes and let sleep envelop him.

* * *

When Finn opened his eyes, he was standing on his own two feet. He looked around and saw himself standing right in front of his tree fort in Ooo. Confused, he opened the door and stepped inside, where he saw Jake sitting on the couch playing Beemo. The dog look towards Finn with a smile.

"Finn, you're back!"

"Wha- how did I…"

"You really had us all worried. We thought you had left forever and left us to die."

Jake smile began to slowly fade until he now had a saddened expression.

"Oh, wait. That's what happened, wasn't it?"

"What? Jake, what are you-"

He instantly grew terrified as he saw Jake being covered with ash on his left side. It kept spreading through his body until he was fully covered in it. He stared at Finn with his soulless black eyes and grim stare.

"You left us to die."

He blew away with the wind, making him disappear completely.

"No…"

Finn saw the house itself was now starting to become covered with the ash. As it covered more and more of the walls and furniture, the entire thing began to collapse. Right before he was crushed, Finn went outside and shut his eyes, waiting for the crashing sound of the falling house. He slowly opened them when no noise came.

He was now standing in a small wooden porch. He saw the Candy Kingdom to his left side and nothing but forests and fields of grass everywhere else. He looked behind him to see a wooden door and realized it was Bonnie's house. Instead of knocking, he went to the side and looked through the window, where he saw her and Marcy sitting on the couch. Bonnie was drinking tea while Marcy was sucking on an apple.

"So, do you think Finn will ever be back?" Bonnie asked.

"No way. Guy just left us here to fend for ourselves. Can't blame him though. It was obvious he was never gonna be able to save us."

"Ha! Yea. Even with his powers he was pretty useless. I still wonder how Phoebe even liked him."

Finn was on the verge of kneeling on the ground upon hearing their words.

' _I would never abandon them. I wouldn't.'_

Just like with Jake, the two girls began to be covered in ash along with everything around them. Knocking himself out of his trance, Finn ran towards the door and opened it. Instead of Bonnie's house, however, he was now standing in Phoebe's room in the Fire Kingdom.

He saw the girl standing on the balcony on the other end. He closed the door behind him as he slowly began to walk towards her. She was holding something in her hands, though Finn couldn't tell what. As he got closer, he heard her humming happily as she stared at the kingdom below. When Finn was directly behind her, she turned around, with a smile on her face.

"Ah, Finn, you're back. We missed you."

He was about to speak before he switched to a shocked expression when noticed what she held in her arms. It was a little infant boy. Aside from his hair being made of fire, he looked just like Finn. The hair was yellow and his skin was pale white. He wore a blue shirt along with white diapers. In the center of his chest was a little red gem, like that on Phoebe's forehead. He slowly opened his ocean blue eyes and smiled when he saw Finn. He put his finger in front of the baby, who grabbed it and giggled. Finn smiled as well as tears went down his face.

"Hey little guy."

The baby kept playing with his finger until he let go.

"Finn?"

He looked up to see Phoebe looking with a worry on her face. He had a tear running down his face as he placed his hand on her cheek.

"I'm so sorry for leaving."

She smiled and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"It's ok, Finn. I know you never wanted this life."

He grew utterly terrified when he saw her and the child get covered with the ash.

"No. Please…"

When they were both fully covered, they were drifted away by the wind, leaving behind no trace of them. Soon, the entire room began to get covered as well, and the sky outside became cloudy. The kingdom lost all of its red and orange color and was now gray and cold. Finn fell to his knees as tears ran down his face.

"Please! I didn't want to leave you!"

Suddenly, the area in front of him began getting covered in thick black smoke. After it dissipated, Parthrax stood in front him outside the balcony. The dragon raised his arm and swung down at Finn as he closed his eyes to accept his fate.

* * *

"NOOOO!"

The sudden scream from Finn startled Betty as she knelt beside him. Finn looked around and saw the fire was out and a bit of light entered through some cracks on the wall. He was breathing heavily and was drenched in sweat. He looked at Betty as she looked at him worriedly.

"Are you alright? You started to shake a lot while you slept."

He didn't respond. He, instead, got up quickly, opened the door, and ran outside the room.

"Hey, wait!"

He ignored Betty's calls as he ran down a small hallway then went down a small flight of stairs. After reaching the bottom, he reached a large room that lead to different areas of the building. He went through a pair of double doors and found himself outside in the city street. The sun was just shining over the horizon once again and there was no snow to be seen anywhere. Finn couldn't tell where he was but it was far from where he lost consciousness, though it was still only destroyed buildings.

"Argonath, take me back! Please!" he fell to his knees in the center of the road, "I HAVE TO GO BACK!"

He lowered his head and began sobbing as no answer came. As he laid there for a few minutes, Betty exited the building carrying Finn's backpack and her rifle along. She also had two gas masks hanging from her belt. She set the backpack down on the road and knelt next to him.

"Finn, look at me."

He paid no attention to her, just kept looking down as more tears kept leaving his eyes. She started shaking him.

"Hey, look at me!"

He was knocked from his trance and he looked up at her.

"Those things might be nearby. Now is not the time to lose it. Understand?"

Finn didn't reply for a few seconds but ended up nodding. She grabbed the side of his hoodie and put him in a standing position. She unwrapped the bandages from his head then handed him his backpack along with his sword. She reached into her satchel and pulled out a small pistol.

"Here, take this. Ever use one before?"

Finn was still a bit shaken but ended wiping his tears and taking it.

"Not really. Though I have used a few crossbows."

"Well, it's the same concept. Just aim and shoot. But be careful, it'll kick back a lot more than any crossbow."

He nodded then she started walking towards the left road.

"The metro station is this way. If we're lucky, we can make it to my place before noon."

He put the pistol in the back of his pants then gripped his sword tightly.

"Let's go." he said.

The two of them began walking through the city's deserted streets.

' _I'll come back, Phoebe. I swear.'_

* * *

 **Note: Just wanted to say thanks to anyone who has made it this far. You are awesome!**


	27. Chapter 27: Forgotten City, Part 2

**Chapter 27: Forgotten City, Part 2**

As Finn and Betty walked along the street, he just kept looking at his sapphire ring. After his dream he couldn't stop thinking about everyone back in Ooo and didn't dare to guess what might happen to them. The city was still as destroyed in this section as it was in any other, but Finn paid no mind. They both had remained quiet for the duration of the trip, save for a few times in which Betty told him to wait in case there were any creatures around.

"Are you married?" she asked, wanting to break the silence.

Finn's gaze was drawn to her and replied after a few seconds.

"No. Engaged."

"To Phoebe?"

His eyes widened and he startled a bit.

"How do you know that name?"

"You kept mumbling it in your sleep. You said a lot of names as you were spazing out but that was the one you said the most."

Finn grabbed the ring and adjusted it on his finger before sighing.

"I proposed to her before I left. I promised her I would come back, but I never really thought about how long I'd be gone for."

"Where did you come from?"

"A place you've probably never heard of."

"Why'd you leave?"

"A personal matter. I'd like to leave it at that."

She was curious but decided not to pursue the matter any longer.

"Well, wherever she is, I hope you find her again."

The two of them passed by a tiny park filled with dead trees and benches that were flipped upside down. There was grass but it was gray and the soil was very humid. They walked along a mostly intact brick walkway. After a few minutes they reached the other end of the park, were they were once again surrounded by buildings. They walked along the street for a few minutes before taking a right at an intersection. Finn stared in awe at what lay before them.

A building, as big as the others, was leaning against another. Its lower part was complete rubble and the entire thing was twisted at the center. The entire street was blocked off by most of the rubble, leaving only a tiny gap in the top of the pile just below where the building looked like it was about to fall over entirely.

"We gotta go through that?" he asked.

"Yep."

She said nothing else as she started walking towards the nearly collapsed structure. Finn followed closely behind as the building towered over them, casting a shadow across the entire street. When they reached the base, they started climbing the rubble until they were now walking right underneath it. They walked slowly to avoid tripping over the concrete blocks. Finn walked nervously as the building creaked, thinking it would just crush them. He decided to speak to keep his mind occupied.

"So, something that's been bothering me since I got here: what's up with these sudden climate changes?"

"I don't know. From all I know about weather, such a phenomenon should be impossible. One second it'll be sunny, the other you'll be trapped in a blizzard. But what confuses me most is when it's the other way around. I go inside a building while it's snowing and when I come out it looks like it never snowed at all."

After a few more seconds, they reached the edge of the pile of rubble. After climbing down, they wiped some dust from their clothes and kept walking down the now clear street.

"You'd also better be sure you're behind cover when the snow hits. Its winds are strong, as I'm sure you already know."

"So, you have no idea what causes it?"

"No, and I really don't like not knowing."

The two of them walked for an hour until the came across another street covered with rubble. Unlike the other, there didn't seem to be a way climb over without falling off mid-way. Betty knelt down and opened a sewer lid on the ground. She placed the lid on the ground with a 'clank', wiped her hands, and turned to Finn.

"We're gonna have to go through the sewers from here. They'll lead us straight to the metro station."

Finn slightly chuckled.

"Sewers. Lovely."

Betty climbed down the ladder first, with Finn closing the sewer lid as he followed. The farther down they climbed, the darker it got. When they both reached the bottom they were in complete darkness. The only source of light was a little shoulder light Betty had on her coat.

The sewers looked like any other. Concrete walls, dirty water flowing down the center, and a few pipes running along the celling. Some corners had a bit of rubble but not much to halt their progress. Betty pointed her flashlight towards the right and Finn noticed the paths split in three different directions.

"Stay close. It's easy to get lost down here."

He followed behind as she led the way though the dark tunnels. When they reached the split, she turned right, revealing a long tunnel that seemed to stretch forever. After walking for 20 minutes through a maze of tunnels, they stopped at a ladder that led upwards. Betty took both gas masks from her belt, put one on, and tossed the other at Finn.

"The area above here is highly irradiated. Put on the mask."

He did as she said and placed it over his face with his hoodie raised over it. She then pulled out two small round containers and attached one to the front of her mask. She tossed one at Finn, who did the same, hearing a slight 'hiss' sound as it locked in place.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Air filter. You only have about ten minutes worth of it, but I'm sure it'll be enough to reach the station."

She started climbing up the ladder, with Finn following behind. When she reached the top she opened the sewer entrance and stepped outside. As Finn exited the hole, he was motionless as he laid eyes on the street before him.

The entire area was covered in shadow from storm clouds looming overhead. The buildings were mostly intact, save for the fact that they all had fungus hanging along most of the sides. The fungus was green and emitted a glow of the same color, illuminating the street. It was also attached to cars and on the road itself. The entire place looked alien. It didn't take more than a second for Finn to realize they were the source of the radiation.

"The fungus grows around different areas of the city, and wherever they're found, it's highly contaminated. Take a few breaths without a mask in a place filled with them and you'll be dead in seconds. The creatures around the city feed on them. We're lucky there aren't any around right now."

"That is nasty."

They walked along the street as Finn saw the fungus pulsate, as if it was breathing. Every once in a while they would spurt out green goo up into the air only for it to come back down. After a few minutes of walking, the two of them reached an archway with stairs that led back underground. As they walked down the stairs, Finn noticed all the different maps along the wall. Most of them just had red and blue lines all in a strange pattern that he didn't understand.

After reaching the bottom of the stairs, they passed through a couple of metal bars which spun around as they passed through them. On the other side was a white train with a red horizontal line painted on its side. It was only three cars long and it had a round shape, with the front shaped like a bullet. Betty pulled a nearby lever and then it came to life, opening its doors as they made a 'ding' sound. The inside was dark blue had had several seats along with metal pipes in front of each one. When they stepped inside, Betty walked up to the controls and closed the doors. She sighed as she removed her mask, with Finn doing the same.

"It should just be a straight shot from here." she said.

She grabbed a small red lever on the controls and gently moved it forward. As she did, the train started moving, going faster as the lever kept moving forward. When it couldn't move anymore, Finn was surprised with the speed of the train. He had ridden one before, but it was never as fast as this one. Its front lights illuminated the tunnel ahead as it zoomed over the railways.

"How does this work when everything else doesn't?" he asked.

"I know a thing or two about machines. When I found it, I fixed it up, and I use it to travel from my home to different parts of the city."

None of them said anything as the train rode along the tracks for 6 minutes. Betty grabbed the lever again and gently started pulling it back. Finn held on to one of the pipes as the train came to a stop in front of another station. The doors opened and the two of them stepped out. When they went up the stairs to the outside, they were standing in front of a park.

In the center of the park was a long stone monument that ended in a point. On the opposite side there was a huge two-story building that covered most of the area. To left was a few tall buildings, with the one in the center looking like it was under construction, and to the right and back were just more buildings. The park was just like the one they passed before: dead grass and trees along with puddles of dirty water on the ground.

"There it is." Betty said, pointing at the large building on the other side of the park.

They walked to the other side of the street and entered the park through a large crumbling gate. They walked along a path until they were halfway there. Betty stopped in her tracks and looked around for a few seconds.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked.

Her eyes widened when she looked up at the sky to the left. Finn did the same and his eyes widened as he saw a storm closing in quickly. Betty grabbed his shoulder and looked at him with a stern expression.

"This way!"

She pulled him off the path and the two of them stood behind a large boulder. The two of them stood there for a few seconds before the storm reached them, assaulting the area with winds stronger than a hurricane. As they were mostly protected by the boulder, the entire area around them began getting covered with snow. They saw several posts and boxes fly past them with the wind. When it finally settled, the two withdrew from their spot and walked along the now snow covered ground.

"I'll never get used to that." Betty said.

The two of them walked past the monument, which looked to be at least 7 meters high. When the two reached the other side of the park, they entered the large building through glass spinning doors. The entire place was lined with shelves filled with hundreds of books. It had a spiral staircase in the center leading up to the second floor, where there were just more books.

"You live in a library?" he asked.

"Why not? Anyway, do you want something to eat?"

It wasn't until she mentioned food that Finn realized just how hungry he was. He hadn't eaten anything since the morning prior and noticed that his stomach hurt a bit from the lack of food.

"Yeah. I'm starving."

She gestured him to follow as they went up the stairs to the second floor. Once on top, they went towards a room on the back past all the bookshelves. Betty opened the door and revealed a small room filled with cardboard boxes and metal containers. She reached into one of the boxes and pulled out two cans of peaches. She tossed one at Finn.

"It's not much but it'll keep your sugar up."

"Thanks."

The two of them went to the front side of the building's upper floor and sat in front of a broken window overlooking the snow covered park. Finn set his pistol down on a table then sat beside Betty on the window's arch as they ate. Once they finished, they stayed seated, enjoying the scenery. Finn decided to start a conversation.

"So, do you have anyone special in your life? Like me with Phoebe?"

He wanted to see if she knew anything about Simon but instantly regretted it when she grew a saddened expression.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's alright. It's just… I know you may think I'm crazy for saying this, but… for a long time I've had the feeling that someone is missing from my life. Someone that I love and care for, and he does as well. But…I've never been closely attached to anyone."

' _She doesn't remember him'_ Finn thought.

He was about to speak but saw a tear running down her face. She quickly wiped it off and looked outside. Her expression suddenly changed from sad to confused.

"What the hell?" she said.

She grabbed her rifle while it rested on the wall and looked through the scope. After a few seconds, her mouth opened in shock.

"Look."

She handed the rifle to Finn so he could see. As he looked through the scope, he saw a large hoard of the creatures standing on the other side of the park in a straight line. There were hundreds of them lined up, like an army about to attack a city.

"What are they doing?"

Just as he asked, a loud roar echoed across the field. The ground began to tremble gently. The trembling got louder by the second as the beast that roared came into view behind the hoard.

The beast stood 18 meters tall and was completely made of ice. Its body was slim but was covered with spikes that covered all of it. Its face was flat on the front with three spikes pointing upwards from its head. It had no eyes, only three red gems merged to each of the spikes on its head. Its mouth was like Parthrax's; no lips, and had sharp gray tusks hanging from it. It didn't have hands, only sharp points on each arm.

Finn and Betty both stared in shock at the massive creature before she spoke.

"The Leviathan."


	28. Chapter 28: Broken Bonds

**Chapter 28: Broken Bonds**

The Leviathan and undead army stood on the other side of the park, just looking at the library. Finn and Betty grew uneasy as they showed absolutely no signs of movement, save for the Leviathan moving his head from side to side, scanning the area.

"What is that?" Finn asked.

"I call it the Leviathan. I've never been able to see it fully until now, but he always lurked nearby whenever there was a snow storm. But he's never gotten this close to the library."

Finn felt a chilling sensation run down his spine. He remembered when he arrived just the day before. When he felt the very ground tremble beneath him and saw the massive footprints on the street.

"What about the creatures? What are they doing?"

"I don't know. I've never seen them act like this."

The Leviathan kept looking around the area, though neither of them could tell with what since he had no eyes.

"Do you think he knows where we are?" Finn asked.

"I don't think so."

The Leviathan's head turned one more time before stopping upon the library. It raised one of its arms and pointed it forward, roaring loudly. As he did, the first line of creatures screeched as they charged forward, heading towards them.

"He knows where we are!" Finn shouted.

The creatures sprinted at unimaginable speeds. Before they knew it, they were on their doorstep, barging in through the lower levels of the library. Finn and Betty got from the window and leaned over a nearby balcony. The creatures were rummaging around the lower level, covering every single corner as they searched the library for them. Their gazes were drawn to a particular one who was pointing towards them, screeching to alert the others.

The rest of them turned around and were now facing the two humans. They began running towards them, either going up the stairs or climbing up the support beams. Before they could get any closer, Finn raised his hand at one of the support beams and the stairs, shooting flames at both of them. Betty was stunned as the blast sent the balcony crumbling down on top of the creatures. Just as the balcony below them was about to fall as well, Finn grabbed her and pulled her from the falling structure.

"H-how did you-"

"No time to explain! Is there another way out of here?"

She hesitated for a second as she stared at the blue flames burning the lower floor, but still turned to him and replied.

"Yeah. Through the roof. This way!"

She grabbed her rifle from the floor and led him through a metal door on the far side of the room. As she opened it, the creatures were already making their way up at breakneck speed. Finn quickly shut the door and locked it as the creatures pounded on it furiously. The door led to a staircase that went up and down. Finn followed Betty as she ran up the stairs to another door. When they went through, they found themselves on the roof of the library. Finn shut the other door behind him and locked it.

"Ok, now where to?"

She didn't respond as she stood on the ledge of the roof and looked downward. Finn ran up to her to see what she was looking at. The creatures were exiting the building and heading back towards the others near the Leviathan.

"What are they doing?" she asked.

"You're asking me?"

Once the creatures reached the rest of the hoard, they started climbing on top of one another in two large groups. As the piles got bigger, the ones on the bottom began to merge with each other. The piles got bigger and bigger as they kept climbing on top of one another. Some of the pieces were starting to take shape. The ones on the bottom were starting to look like legs and the ones near the middle were stretching out like arms. Once they were all merged together, two lumbering behemoths stood in front of the Leviathan.

The two behemoths were bulky and had throbbing lumps on their backs. They were both a dark brown color with black on their hands and feet, both of which were slim compared to their chests. The both had three glowing green eyes on each side of the head, for a total of six eyes each. They're teeth were as long and sharp as swords and had green goo sliding down the sides of their mouths. The two of them were 13 meters high, standing in front of the towering Leviathan behind them.

The Leviathan raised his right arm spike forward with a roar, ordering the behemoths to attack. The two beasts roared as well, sending a teeth grinding sound across the entire city. They both began marching forward towards the library a walking pace, but due to their size, they would be on top of the humans in seconds.

"Now might be a good time to use that fire power of yours." Betty said.

"I have a better idea."

He walked forward and stood on the edge of the roof, looking down at the ground below.

"What are you doing?!"

He looked back at her with a light smile the jumped off the roof, plummeting towards the ground, with Betty staring in shock. He touched the Dragonstone and was instantly covered in a blue flash as he came a few feet to the ground. When the blue light hit the ground, it shacked violently, making Betty fall to a sitting position on the roof. Before she could get up, she was staring in awe at the blue dragon that now stood in front of the library, facing the Leviathan and the two behemoths.

Finn breathed deeply, making steam come out of his mouth, and roared loudly at the behemoths. The two monstrosities took a few steps back as they laid eyes on the dragon, only to have the Leviathan roar at them. They both shook their heads and began walking towards Finn. He did the same and took thundering steps towards the two creatures, leaving Betty on the roof still staring.

"I knew it. I've gone insane."

Once the three monsters faced each other, Finn threw the first punch at the one on the right, who was barely able to block it before being sent stumbling down backwards. The other one tried to bite down on Finn's shoulder, only to be grabbed by the upper jaw and swung him upwards, then towards the ground. The beast swung its long arm quickly across Finn's feet, making him fall to the ground.

Before he could get up, the behemoth got on top of him, pinning him towards the ground. As he lay there, the beast kept swinging its fists at his face. While Finn was able to dodge a few, some found their way to his cheek, sending a pulse through him, blurring his vision. Just before he could get punched again, Finn shot fire from his mouth towards the beast's chest, making it lean back. As it did, Finn was able to release his arms and push himself back, kicking the behemoth away as he did.

Once Finn got up he was grabbed from behind by the other behemoth, who now held both his arms in a submission hold. Finn was surprised by the strength of the creatures, even though they were a bit smaller than him. As he struggled to break free from its grasp, his vision blurred as a massive force hit his face. The other behemoth had gotten up and was punching him as the other kept holding him. He tried shooting fire but was held back by the continuing blows.

Betty kept looking from the library's roof as the dragon was pinned between the two behemoths with no escape. She grabbed her rifle and pointed the scope towards them, trying to find a weak spot. The only one she could find were their eyes. She took a very deep breath as the scope steadied, holding it over the left eyes of the one holding Finn. As a brief moment of stillness showed itself, Betty pulled the trigger, sending thundering echo through the air from the shot. The bullet flew right towards its eyes, blowing off two of the three.

The behemoth let go of Finn as it screeched from the pain. When it did, he quickly knelt down, dodging the other creature's blow and hitting its partner instead, sending it tumbling back a few feet and land on his back. As the other stood shocked at what it did, Finn sent an uppercut towards its stomach, sending it flying upwards then landing back down on the ground.

Finn quickly turned to face the other, who was still getting up from the ground as it held its injured eyes. He knelt down as he place his hands in front of him and place his left leg in front of his right. He narrowed his eyes and pushed himself forward with his wings, punching the injured behemoth with both fists and sending it flying backward. It hit the building that was under construction and knocked down all the supports, making the entire thing collapse on top of it as the ground shook from the impact.

As the smoke from the impact cleared, Betty saw the entire area where the building stood was now covered with rubble, and green goo leaked from some of the cracks. Finn was kneeling on the ground near it, taking a few breaths as steam came from his nostrils with each exhale. He got up and turned to face the other behemoth, who was holding his stomach as goo dripped from it. Finn began walking towards it as it roared at him weakly.

Once he was a few feet away, it tried to punch him, only for him to grab it by the neck and throw it against the ground on its back. As it laid on the ground, Finn began to mercilessly stomp its head. He kept going even when its face was only a pile of goo. He growled with every single stomp, holding a barely noticeable grin on his face. He continued for a few more seconds before finally stopping. A sort of madness ran through his eyes as he stared at the body of his downed opponent. He looked up and saw the Leviathan looking at him. It hadn't moved for the entire fight and was watching with anticipation at the dragon. Finn shook his head and his face returned to a serious one. He walked over the corpse and charged the Leviathan.

The massive beast moved towards the left as Finn swung his right fist at it. It swung one of its spiked arms at him, hitting his left thigh. He stumbled from the hit and ended up a few meters away. The Leviathan took the chance and roared loudly, making a snow storm appear over the horizon.

Betty's ayes widened as she hid behind an air unit just before it hit. When it did, Finn's wings flapped open and he was blown away by the strong winds. He crashed into the side of a nearby building and stayed pinned to it as the wind continued. When they stopped he got up from the building and began walking towards the Leviathan once again.

The beast roared once again as another storm appeared, sending Finn flying against another building. Once the wind stopped, Finn looked at the Leviathan with utter rage. He got up and grabbed both his wings from behind with his arms. Betty stared in shock as he roared loudly when the wings came off from his back and he tossed them to the ground.

' _He ripped his own wings off!'_

The Leviathan was also surprised by his sudden actions but still roared once more. When the third storm hit, it made Finn stumble a bit, but he remained on both feet. He walked towards the center of the park and grabbed the monument in the center. After a bit of effort, he know held it with both hands, like a bat. He dashed towards the Leviathan and hit it with massive force against the side of its head, causing the monument to break in two.

Not giving it time to recover, Finn took the remaining piece and stabbed straight through its chest. The creature roared loudly for a few seconds before it eventually stopped moving. Finn let go of the piece as its body fell towards the ground, crushing several of the dead trees underneath. Finn roared loudly toward the sky as he stood above the body of the Leviathan before he fell to the ground himself.

Betty stared for a few seconds before starting to make her way down through a scaffolding on the side of the building. After running through the park for a few minutes, she reached Finn's dragon carcass. She tried to get closer but was held back by the steam coming off of it. She waited impatiently for Finn to suddenly appear. After a few seconds, a figure appeared above the carcass and climbed down the side. The figure that stepped out of the smoke was none other than Finn.

"Ok, so… let me explain."

He took her sudden slap to his face as a "No".

Before either of them could say anything else, the head of the Leviathan made a cracking sound. The red gems on its head split open and a red flash covered the whole thing. They both grew expressions of shock when, instead of a head, there was now a human man lying on the ground.

He had dark brown hair and tan skin. He wore a business suit and round glasses. He groaned slightly as he rubbed his head and got to a sitting position, not opening his eyes. Betty walked up to him and knelt beside him, while Finn watched from a few feet away, rubbing his cheek.

"Sir, are you ok?" she asked.

The man opened his eyelids, revealing a pair of brown eyes which stared into her green eyes. His eyes suddenly widened as he saw her.

"Betty?" he asked.

She was confused at first but held her head as sharp pain ran across it. Images began to flash before her eyes, and in all of them she saw him. When they stopped she gasped as tears ran down her face. She gently placed a hand on his cheek as they kept staring at each other.

"Simon?"

Suddenly, a bright white light appeared between them, which blinded Finn. He opened his eyes and saw the light was starting to erase the ground around him and the sky, along with all of the buildings. As it got closer to him, Argonath appeared beside him.

"Well done, human. You broke the bonds that kept them apart and rekindled the ones that kept them together. But now, you must strengthen the ones that keeps you tied to the ones _you_ love. Go back to now to the Land of Ooo."

Without another word, the light surrounded Finn and everything went black.


	29. Chapter 29: Paying the Price

**Chapter 29: Paying the Price**

The only thing Finn felt beneath him as he laid on his back was the soft touch of grass. He slowly opened his eyes only to see a sky covered in dark gray clouds, blocking the sun. He got up to a sitting position and found himself in the middle of the Grasslands. Beside him were Simon and Betty, both still unconscious. Simon was different, however. He no longer had blue skin and white hair. He was back to the way he used to be. Though he was still wearing his Ice King clothing, his crown was gone. Betty still wore her regular outfit but Magic Man's hat was gone as well.

Finn's clothing were also back to normal. Instead of the brown hoodie, he had his blue shirt and white scarf once again. He got to his feet and walked over to the couple laying on the ground. They were both still alive and breathing, which made Finn sigh in relief. He looked around and saw only fields of grass and a forest to his right.

' _At least it's a place I recognize.'_

As Finn waited for the couple to wake up, he looked around for any injuries. It was as if he had never left Ooo in the first place.

' _How did I end up all the way here from Ice Kingdom?'_

His eyes widened as he remembered what happened before he left.

"Phoebe!"

As if awakened by the yell, Simon and Betty both groaned as they held their heads. He knelt back down next to them as they opened his eyes. Betty was the first to recognize him.

"Finn? Where are we?"

Her eyes widened as she saw Simon sitting beside her, still holding his head. Once he opened his eyes, he turned to look at her, making his eyes widen as well.

"Betty?"

She said nothing for a few seconds before launching herself at him and began kissing him. Simon was startled but closed his eyes as they both embraced. As the kiss deepened, they were lying flat on the ground once again. Finn's cheeks reddened as he stood awkwardly waiting for them to finish.

' _Is this how people feel around me and Phoebe?'_

After a whole minute of kissing, the two of them separated and smiled at each other as tears went down Betty's face. They got to a sitting position and Simon wiped away her tears. After they hugged one more time, they turned to Finn.

"Thank you so much, Finn." Betty said.

"Ah, it was nothing."

"No. We can never thank you enough for this." Simon said.

Finn smiled and rubbed the back of his head before replying.

"It was the least I could do. Especially since you nearly destroyed the world."

"What?" Simon asked.

"I'll explain some other time. But we have bigger problems right now. We have to find my friends."

He put his backpack on the ground and pulled out his phone. After dialing, it began ringing.

' _At least I got a phone signal here'_

"Hello?" it was Jake's voice.

"Jake, it's Finn."

"Finn?! Oh my Glob, where are you?!"

"Somewhere in the Grasslands. Where are _you?"_

"In Fire Kingdom with everyone else."

"Alright, I'll be there soon."

He hung up the phone, placed it in his backpack, and turned to Simon and Betty.

"Ok, so… things might get a bit confusing from here on out, but everything will make sense later."

"Where are we going?" Simon asked.

"You'll see."

He walked up to them and placed his hand on each of their heads, covering them in flame shield.

"Whoa, this feels weird." Simon said.

Finn then took a few steps back from them. When he was a safe distance away, he placed his hand on the Dragonstone and a blue flash surrounded him. Simon stared with his mouth open as Finn stood in front of them in his dragon form. He turned to Betty but her expression was blank.

"Yeah… I don't know either." she said.

Finn got down on all fours and placed his open palm in front of them. They both hesitated, but the two got on and Finn placed them on his neck. The two of them gripped each other's hands tightly as Finn expanded his wings. With one flap, he was instantly in the air, making Simon and Betty yell as he flew towards the Fire Kingdom.

After flying for 2 minutes, the kingdom came into view. Jake was sitting outside the palace waiting for him. His eyes widened when he saw him fly in and land in front of him, startling several guards and civilians. Simon and Betty got off and held onto each other as they recovered from the flight.

"Simon? Betty?" Jake asked.

The dragon collapsed to the ground with a loud thud and steam began to form around him. After a few seconds, Finn emerged and climbed down right beside Simon and Betty. Jake instantly stretched toward him and gave him a brotherly hug. As they laughed, Bonnie and Marcy came from the palace and joined them.

"Finn, you did it!" Bonnie said.

Marcy never said anything, just stared at Simon and Betty with wide eyes. She slowly floated over to the couple, who were looking at her with smiles.

"Simon?"

"Hey, Marceline."

She instantly lunged forward and hugged him tightly, which he did the same in turn.

"You're back!"

"And I'm never leaving again."

As the rest smiled at the scene, Finn had his attention to Phoebe, who was standing in the palace entrance along with CB. They both stared at each other with wide eyes from a distance. Normally, it would her to start sprinting towards Finn, but this time, he started running towards her. As the two of them reached each other on the ramp to the palace, Finn hugged her and began spinning her around in the air as she laughed. When he set her down, she was surprised to see _he_ was the one crying.

"I'm so sorry I left you. I swear, I'll never abandon you again."

"You didn't abandon me, Finn." she held up her hand to show the ring, "You've been with me this whole time."

He pulled her in and gave her a kiss. As they remained that way for a few seconds, Phoebe wrapped her arms around his neck. As the kiss lasted longer, she raised her right leg back. When they pulled away, Finn grabbed her cheeks with both hands.

"There's no one else in Ooo I'd want to spend the rest of my life with. I will fight, bleed, and even die for you if I need to. I will do everything I can to be the best ruler to this kingdom I can be by your side. And when this is all over, we could…"

He was hesitant to continue as she stared at him with sparkling eyes.

"We can what?"

"We can start a family together."

She let out a small gasp and her eyes widened even more. Finn thought he had said too much before she kissed him and hugged him tighter than ever before. Finn was forced to breathe through his nose as she refused to break the kiss, which was also a chore since he could barely breathe with how tight she was holding him. He took a deep breath as she finally separated and saw her crying.

"Nothing would make me happier, Finn!"

She kissed him one more time before everyone else joined them.

"Alright, lovebirds, it's time to figure out our next move." Jake said.

"Right. What exactly happened while I was gone?"

"After you went through the portal, it closed behind you. Ever since then, we haven't found a single trace of either Parthrax or Flint." Bonnie explained.

"So, we have no idea where they are?"

CB stepped up.

"No. We've sent scouts along the western mountains and sent messengers to the other kingdoms. So far, no one has reported anything."

"Is it possible Flint got him?"

"I doubt it, seeing as how the clouds in the sky refuse to go away."

"So, we're stuck with no leads."

"Pretty much."

"Damn. How are we supposed to find him before he-"

The ground shook violently as a massive yellow thunderbolt struck on top of the Fire Kingdom's mountains. After it stopped, the group turned to where it had struck. There was a large cloud of black smoke coming from the very top of the mountain, covering the kingdom in even more shadow. They're eyes widened when they saw Parthrax emerging from the smoke cloud. He looked down to where Finn was and the human suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head, causing him to fall to his knees as he shouted.

"Finn!"

He couldn't hear Phoebe's call as he held his head from the pain. The next thing he heard Parthrax's voice inside his mind.

 _Ah, there you are._

The pain went away and Finn looked up to see the dragon reach behind him and pick up a giant boulder. As he held it over his head, he tilted back and threw down towards them. The boulder shattered a few buildings and a street, but no one was injured.

"He missed." Marcy said.

Once the smoke from the impact cleared, the group noticed the boulder was oddly shaped and had a red gem on one of its sides. It was the armored dragon's torso.

The torso began to release steam and began to crack on top. Finn and Phoebe quickly ran up to it and climbed on top while everyone else stared at Parthrax as he stood watching. As Finn and Phoebe stood on top, they waited to see Flint emerge from within. When he did, their faces were filled with horror.

The elemental was missing his left arm and his right eye. He had a large scratch on the front of his armor and back, revealing huge cuts and bruises. He fell over with a groan as Phoebe caught him.

"Flint…"

He coughed a few times before slightly opening his remaining eye to look at her.

"Sister? I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

"No it's not Flint. You couldn't have prevented him from reaching us."

"But I could've tried. It was stupid of me to hide so much from you all these years. I thought I was fighting for the good of the kingdom. But it turns out I'm just an ass like dad." he raised his right hand, where the red Dragonstone lay, and placed it on her cheek. "But at least now…I'll get what I deserve."

Phoebe smiled slightly as tears ran down her face.

"You were always good to me when we were kids. I'll never forget those times."

He turned to Finn, who was kneeling right beside them.

"And Finn…" he smiled, "Take care of her for me."

He turned to Phoebe one more time.

"I love you, sister."

With that, he gave his final breath and his eyes closed. Suddenly, his body started to glow red until a blinding light forced Finn and Phoebe to shut their eyes. Once the light faded, Flint was gone. His body nowhere to be seen.

Phoebe began to sob as she covered her face with both hands. Finn got closer and placed his arms around her, making her hug him back. As she cried into his shoulder, he heard Parthrax's voice again.

 _Now that the boring farewells are out of the way, it's time I finish what I started. And this time, I'll make sure you die._

He roared loudly and flaming rocks began falling from the sky. Finn's eyes widened when he saw one heading right towards them. He gripped Phoebe tightly and pulled off the dragon torso, which was then hit by the rock. The citizens and his friends all scattered as more rocks kept falling, destroying much of the kingdom's buildings. Once they stopped, Finn, let go of Phoebe and the two made their way to their friends.

"Is everyone alright?"

Jake groaned as he got up.

"Yeah, I think so."

He looked around to see Simon, Betty, CB, and Marcy all in group.

' _But where's-'_

"BONNIE!" Marceline shouted as she flew over to one of the rocks landing sites.

The candy girl was lying on the ground next to it, missing her right arm and leg. Her clothes and skin were badly burned and her breathing was weak and raspy. Marceline knelt right next to her and held her up, causing her to wince. She opened her bloodshot eyes to see the crying vampire above her.

"Marceline…"

"Don't speak. Just stay still."

"Marcy, listen. I…"

No other word came from her. Her eyes closed as she exhaled deeply. Marceline felt like her whole world was taken from her in the blink of an eye. She didn't cry, instead just shouted loudly up to the sky with her eyes closed. Simon and Betty walked up to her and knelt next to her.

"I'm sorry, Marcy."

"I never got to tell her that… that I…"

She never got to finish, just continued to cry uncontrollably as Simon wrapped his hands around her. Everyone else stood quietly looking at her as she suffered, but none was angrier than Finn. He looked up to see Parthrax still standing on the mountain, looking at them.

' _First Rattleballs, then Flint, and now Bonnie.'_

"THIS ENDS NOW!"

He ran far from the group and touched the Dragonstone, turning him into his dragon form. He roared louder than he ever had before, causing everyone below to cover their ears, except for Marcy as she still held Bonnie in her hands.

Parthrax expanded his wings and flew down towards him. As the two dragons stood right in front of each other, Parthrax spoke for everyone to hear.

"This will be fun."

* * *

 **Note: 0 to 100 real quick on this one. The final battle is close at hand.**


	30. Chapter 30: Two and One

**Chapter 30: Two and One**

The entire world around Finn seemed to spin in circles. A mixture of red and yellow appeared before his eyes as he felt the hard ground beneath him. It took a few seconds before his vision came back that he saw the Fire Kingdom palace in front of him. He turned his head and saw Parthrax slowly walking towards him. Finn used all his strength to stand back up as Parthrax got closer. While he had absolutely no damage to him, Finn was hanging by a thread.

He had claw marks along his abdomen which stretched from one side to the other. Part of his tail was missing and the horn to the left of his head was torn in half. He had a long scratch over right eye which limited his view and his lower jaw was dislocated. As Parthrax was only inches away, Finn threw a punch at his face, making his left eye explode and his jaws get bent. After a few seconds, however, the damage became less apparent as he regenerated every time he was damaged.

' _Damn. I can't do anything to this guy.'_

After he regenerated, Parthrax punched Finn straight in the face, making him tumble backwards and land on the ground once again. The rest of the group were watching from a nearby hill that Jake had carried them up to. While he, Phoebe, CB, Simon, and Betty watched the fighting, Marceline was sitting next to them, still holding Bonnie in her arms.

Finn slowly got up and faced Parthrax once more. Instead of raising his arms, however, he stood in slumped stance. He drew his gaze back to Parthrax and growled as he threw another punch at him. Parthrax dodged it and grabbed Finn's neck and arm. He expanded his wings and took the human up into the air, flying off.

"Where is he going?" Jake asked.

"I don't know, but he's not taking Finn!" Phoebe said with her eyes red.

She flew up into the air and went after the two dragons. Jake and the other two humans stood beside Marcy.

"Marceline, we've gotta go." Simon said.

"I'm not leaving her." She said, never making eye contact.

"I know she was your friend, but there's nothing else you can do."

Marceline didn't reply, instead just started sobbing. Simon gently wrapped his arms around her as she did the same with him.

"It isn't fair." she said between breaths.

As she continued to cry into his shoulder, Jake growled as two hooded figures stood behind them. They both had masks covering their faces, so it was hard to tell what they looked like.

"Perhaps we can be of assistance." the man said.

They all turned to the figures as they began walking towards Marcy and Bonnie. The vampire girl quickly drew out her axe bass and her eyes turned red, causing the figures to stop.

"Don't you dare touch her."

"She's already dead, child. What more can we do to her? We all want the same thing here: Parthrax's defeat." the woman explained.

She looked at them for a few seconds before her eyes returned to normal. As she lowered her axe, the two of them walked up and knelt next to Bonnie. They each raised their hands over her and yellow light began to form them. Everyone stared in awe as the light began to surround Bonnie.

Her arm and leg were starting to grow back and her burns were fading away. Once her body was healed, the two figures continued to surround her in light. After a few seconds, a large gasp escaped from Bonnie's mouth as her eyes sprung open. Once she got up to a sitting position, the two figures lowered their hands and the yellow light faded away. She looked around and saw everyone with their mouths open, and Marcy with tears running down her face.

"What happened?" she asked.

Before anyone could reply, Marcy threw herself at her and hugged her tightly, making her eyes widen in surprise.

"Don't ever do that to me again!"

She was confused, but grew a light smile and hugged the vampire back. After they separated, Marcy turned to the two hooded figures.

"Thank you."

"Do not thank us just yet. We must hope Parthrax can be defeated." the man said.

"Then let's go." Jake said.

The yellow dog took giant form and put Simon and Betty on his back, making them both yelp as he lifted them off the ground. Marceline transformed into a giant bat and gestured for Bonnie to get on. The candy girl smiled and climbed on, then turned to the hooded figures.

"Will you come as well?"

"We will meet you there."

Before Bonnie could argue, the woman raised her hand and a white portal appeared in front of them. They stepped through and the portal disappeared. As Betty and Simon sat on Jake, he turned to her with a worried expression.

"Are you sure you want to come along?"

She pulled him in and gave him a kiss. Once they separated, she looked at him with a smile.

"I'll stand by your side no matter what."

He smiled and the two held on to Jake tightly as the dog began walking and Marceline flew up into the air with Bonnie. CB waived them goodbye as he stayed behind in the kingdom.

* * *

Phoebe flew behind Parthrax as Finn struggled to break free of his grasp as he was carried through the air. He clawed, kicked and punched the black dragon relentlessly, only to have all the wounds regenerate and Parthrax barely budge. As they flew over the Goblin Kingdom, Parthrax began dashing downwards while pointing Finn towards the ground. Phoebe and the goblin people stared in horror as they both crashed down on the street, sending a large smoke cloud throughout the whole city.

She landed on a building right next to the crash site and saw Finn trying to stand up from the shattered ground as Parthrax stood opposite to him. The impact had left Finn without his left arm one of his legs was twisted, causing him to limp. All of the goblin people around them were in a frenzy, trying to leave city.

' _I… can't do it. He's still fighting while I'm on the verge of collapsing. I… have… to speak to him.'_

Just as Parthrax sent another punch towards him, Finn dodged underneath and ran behind him. He grabbed his tail and stabbed its tip into his shoulder, sending a black substance to slowly spread across his body. Phoebe stared in shock as Parthrax spun around and punched him across the chest, sending him stumbling back. As he got up, the black substance reached his face and his eye turned yellow.

 _Parthrax!_

 _I was hoping you'd put up more of a fight._

 _Listen, I saw what was done to you. I saw your brothers being taken away._

Parthrax stopped dead in his tracks but said nothing. Finn took the chance to keep talking.

 _I saw what was done to them. And in a way, I understand your pain._

 _Do not speak as if you know of my suffering, human. As much as you think you know my pain, you do not._

 _I've lost people too. Do you think your brothers want you to go and-_

 _They are both gone! That thing on your chest is not my brother!_

 _No. It's not. But taking your anger out on millions of civilizations will not bring you peace. Destroying this world will not change that._

Parthrax stood silent for a few seconds before he started laughing. Finn was confused as the laugh continued until it came to an abrupt stop.

 _If I wanted this world destroyed I would have done it by now. No, I won't destroy this world._

He dashed towards Finn and grabbed him by the neck. He struggled to break free but Parthrax slammed him against the ground. He tried to get up as his claws dug deep into his neck.

 _I will conquer it! And once you are dead, everyone, even The Lich, will bow to me!_

He roared as he began to raise Finn's head and start smashing it against the ground repeatedly. Just as Phoebe was about to jump in, a white portal appeared beside her. From inside came two hooded figures, and a few seconds later, Jake and Marcy arrived, carrying Simon, Betty, and Bonnie.

"Bonnibel?" she asked.

The hooded man stepped up before anyone else could speak.

"Child, listen. You are the only one left who can help Finn defeat Parthrax."

"How?! The only other one with a gem was Flint, but he's gone."

"He is, but not the stone."

Phoebe was confused as he walked up to her and twisted her right arm around. Everyone's mouths hung open as they saw a red gem on the palm of her hand.

"H-how-"

"When Flint died, the stone looked for the closest host next to it. You."

Phoebe was about to ask further before a large roar got everyone's attention. Parthrax had Finn in a sitting position as he grabbed both sides of his head. With one pull, Finn's head came clean off, and the rest of the body landed on its back. After a few seconds, Finn emerged from the body, eyes half closed, and on the verge of falling over. As Parthrax began to raise his foot to stomp him for good, rage fueled through Phoebe.

"You're not taking him!"

She ran to the edge of the roof and jumped off. While in mid-air, the red Dragonstone glowed brightly and a red flash appeared next to Parthrax. Before the black dragon could react, he felt a massive force hit the side of his head which sent him flying to the next row of buildings. Everyone stared in shock at the sight, none more than Finn as he looked up from the ground.

A red dragon stood above him.

It was 14 meters high. Its head was triangular in shape and had black horns pointing backwards from the base. Its snake-like eyes were crimson and it had two small fangs coming out the front of its mouth. Most of its scales were dark red, except for the chest, which was a dark yellow. In the center of the chest was a red gem, similar to Finn's. Its wings were the same size and color of the body. Unlike the other dragons, it had a feminine figure about it.

It raised his head and let out a roared that echoed through the city. The roar was much like the others, except it was higher pitched. As it began walking towards the still downed Parthrax, Finn still stared in shock.

' _Phoebe?'_

Before he could move a single muscle, he felt something wrap around him and instantly pull him away. He ended up on the roof along with everyone else. He looked around at the group, but stopped at Bonnie.

"Bonnie?"

"I'll explain later."

Before he could ask further, all their gazes were drawn to the sound Parthrax roaring. On the far side of the street, the two dragons stood in front of each other. Phoebe had both her fists raised as Parthrax crouched a bit while moving around his claws. The black dragon charged Phoebe and swung his right arm forward. His eyes widened when she grabbed his arm and twisted it. As she did, she spun around and threw him over her, making him land on his back a few feet away.

As he got up, he saw Phoebe waiting with her fists raised once again. He roared as he charged her. When he came inches from her, she dodged his punch and grabbed him by the neck. She swept her leg back and sent him tumbling to the ground, placing her knee on his chest to pin him down. She began to repeatedly punch his head over and over, making it sink into the ground with every hit.

Finn was surprised by her skill in hand-to-hand combat. Jake nudged him on the arm and looked at him with a smile.

"She'd beat you in a fist fight any day."

"Shut up, dude."

Parthrax was able to lift his right arm and pushed her off. Once she got close again, he raised his leg and kicked her, making her hit a building. She got herself back up and saw Parthrax standing once again, his face healed from the blows. She took a fighting pose and waited for Parthrax to attack. When he ran towards her, she swung her right leg to knock him down, only to be surprised when he grabbed it with both hands.

He pulled the leg towards him and made her fall to the ground. When she swung her right arm upward, he grabbed it and twisted it towards the left as he pulled. The arm was ripped clean off, making her roar as she swung her other arm. Again, he grabbed it and ripped it off, leaving her with no arms. He raised his fist and swung it hard towards her head, breaking both of the jaws. As she remained dazed, he picked her up from the ground and held her over him. With a loud roar, he threw her over the buildings, making her hit the one where the group stood, and then she fell to the ground.

"Phoebe!"

Finn wrapped Jake's arm around him and jumped off the building, giving the dog nearly no time to grab on to anything before he was able to grab the side of a chimney. When he reached the ground, he untied Jake's hand from him and ran towards the fallen red dragon. He climbed up to the back as it released a cloud of steam. After a few seconds of waiting, the back opened and Phoebe appeared from within.

Her eyes were still closed and she nearly fell off before Finn was able to grab her in his arms. He stared at her as her eyes gently opened and she met his gaze.

"Are you ok?"

"I couldn't beat him, so no, I'm not ok."

They both looked up as and saw Parthrax making their way towards them as he scaled over the buildings. The couple held each other tightly as they waited for the end. As they did, however, the felt something strange around them. When they looked, they saw the two Dragonstones being shining brightly, and surrounded both in a purple aura. Finn eyes widened as Phoebe's did the same. As she moved her stone closer to Finn's, the glow got more intense. She looked at him as he had a grin on his face.

"We'll end this. Together."

She stared at him for a few seconds before grinning as well.

"Together."

Just as Parthrax reached in to grab them, Phoebe placed her hand against Finn's chest, making the two stones touch. A spark of light came from them before a bright purple light flashed, sending Parthrax tumbling back and roaring from the blinding light. He stepped back further down the street and rubbed his eyes. Once he opened them, both him and the group watching were completely stunned.

A dragon with a purple gem on its chest stood before them.

Its scales were of the darkest blue and its eyes were glowing fully red. The scales weren't as thick as the armored dragon's, but they looked nearly impenetrable. There were no horns on its head, instead it was round, but still had a dragon's jaw. Like Parthrax, it had no lips, making its razor sharp white teeth visible and gave the appearance that it was grinning. Its claws were sharp, but short enough so it could close its fists. It had black spikes running along its back to the end of its tail, which ended in a four bladed point. Its massive wings resembled a bat, and were blue with black lines. Each wing ended with a twisted blade on the top.

It opened its jaws and steam came from it as it exhaled. It roared loudly towards the sky; a sound that mixed both Finn and Phoebe's roars to form a menacing howl. As the group stared in awe, the hooded man stepped up and pointed his open hand towards it.

"Behold. The Dragonstones in their full glory. The Hybrid."


	31. Chapter 31: Freedom

**Chapter 31: Freedom**

The streets of Goblin Kingdom were completely empty. The wind echoed through the air as dark clouds still loomed overhead, covering all of Ooo in darkness. In the center of the kingdom stood two dragons, both unmoving and staring at each other with glowing eyes. Multiple eyes lay upon the two as Jake, Bonnie, Marcy, Simon, Betty, and the two strangers waited in the silence for all to come crumbling down.

The two dragons never broke gaze with one another, closing and opening their palms as they prepared for the worst. Even Parthrax was nervous by this point, but never showed it. As the minutes went by, the group became more and more anxious.

"What are they waiting for?" Jake asked.

No one could answer. Finally, the Hybrid took a few steps forward and growled as Parthrax did the same. Everyone took a few steps back as the two dragons kept getting closer to each other. The Hybrid roared and charged Parthrax, making him raise his arms as he was pushed back by the beast's massive force of its charge. Once he stopped, he quickly charged forward, grabbing the Hybrid by both shoulders and pushed it back, while it did the same.

The Hybrid raised its left leg and pinned it hard against the ground, forcing them to a raised the same leg and hit Parthrax with the knee, then grabbed his neck and smashed him against a building to the right. The impact had taken part of his face, but it regenerated quickly. He sent a punch towards it with his right arm, which it blocked with its left. It sent a punch towards him and managed to his the side of his face, sending him tumbling back and lean against a building.

Parthrax growled angrily as the Hybrid raised both its fists. He charged it and it punched with its right fist, only for him to dodge it and manage to punch it instead. As it got dazed, Parthrax grabbed it and bit down on its neck, causing it to roar loudly. It span around in a circular formation as it attempted to break free of his jaws, but all he did was bite down harder.

The Hybrid's tail swung around and struck several buildings as it kept spinning. One of the buildings was the one where the group stood, causing them to grunt as it shacked from the impact. Once Parthrax had bitten down enough, he pulled with all his strength, ripping off a large chunk of the Hybrid's neck. It stumbled backwards a bit as its head moved on its own from the lack of balance. Parthrax's triumphant look disappeared when he saw the chunk of neck regenerate.

Everyone stared in awe as the Hybrid's neck was now full again. It growled and proceeded back towards Parthrax. The black dragon threw and infuriated punch towards it with his right arm, only for it to grab it mid-way. It pulled the arm forward and ripped it off his body. As he regenerated, it hit him in the left of the head, then gave him an uppercut, sending him falling to the ground. It walked towards him and raised its leg to crush his skull, but it was grabbed with his left arm then pulled it down, causing it to fall to his side, where he immediately got to his knees on top of it, holding both its arms down with his knees.

He started to punch it relentlessly with his left arm while his right regenerated. Once it did, he grabbed the side of its head from both sides and pulled it off. He threw the head away and it landed on the other side of the city. As he started getting up, he was surprised when the Hybrid's headless body grabbed his neck and squeezed it until its nails dug into it. As he tried to break free, he saw its head regenerate entirely until it was looking at him once again with its glowing red eyes.

The Hybrid raised its other hand and stabbed Parthrax in his right eye, making him roar as he struggled even more. He used both his hands to grab its neck and pierced his claws into it as well. As the two laid on the ground for several minutes trying to subdue the other, the Hybrid opened its mouth. Parthrax was too slow to move out of the way as orange flames ran across his face. He was surprised when the fire actually hurt him. He roared and let go of its neck as he stepped back while holding his face. The Hybrid got up and the claw marks on its neck regenerated.

Once Parthrax uncovered his face, slices of flesh were peeled off from it showing parts of his skull. These regenerated quickly as well and the two dragons clashed at each other with ruthless blows. One after the other, they kept injuring certain part of their bodies, only for them to keep regenerating once they lost them.

"It's no use. No matter how hard they both try, they just keep regenerating. This is a fight that can't be won." Bonnie stated.

"It can. They just need to see." the hooded woman said.

As the fight dragged on, the two dragons had reached the kingdom square. In the center was a large bronze statue of a goblin warrior holding a sword upwards with his right hand. The Hybrid was able to kick Parthrax in the abdomen, sending him crashing against a building and the whole thing fell on top of him. After a few seconds of silence, he emerged from the rubble with a loud roar. Without hesitating, he immediately charged it, barely giving them the chance to block most of the blow, which made it crash into another building.

"If the battle drags on like this, the two of them will end up destroying everything anyway!" Jake exclaimed.

As the Hybrid emerged from the ruble, it was instantly grabbed by Parthrax and throw towards the other side of the square, just barely missing the statue. As it slowly got up, it saw Parthrax standing on the other side, unmoving. He spread his wings and crouched down on the ground. With one swoop, he was up high in the air.

"He's trying to get away!" Marcy shouted.

Not waiting a single second, the Hybrid followed suit and followed Parthrax up into the air. The black dragon was just waiting up above as it began to hover in front him. He instantly dashed forward and spun in mid-air, hitting it with the side of its tail and sent it spinning out of control. Once it regained balance its balance, it was instantly hit again in the face with his elbow, making fall a few feet down below before regaining balance.

The Hybrid dashed towards him and began throwing punches at it. While he was able to dodge most, some found their way to his chest and lower jaw, which made him spin and lose altitude before regaining balance. One of the punches, however, missed past his right side and he grabbed its arm. He pulled it in closer and bit down its neck once again. The bite tried sending the black substance to pass through it, but was stopped as the purple Dragonstone shined brightly and disintegrated it quickly.

The Hybrid was able to push Parthrax away and punch him across the jaw. As he was stunned, it opened its mouth and flames came out, surrounding Parthrax as he roared. When the flames cleared, almost no damage was done, aside from melting off some skin and showing some bones. However, through one of the holes, there was a bright yellow light glowing through where his heart lay. The Hybrid's eyes narrowed as Parthrax was now fully healed once more. As he was about to dash towards it, he felt a massive hit against his right jaw.

Once he stopped spinning out of control, he saw a Marceline in her bat form flying above him, with Jake sitting on top. The yellow dog jumped off and landed on top of Parthrax. He used his powers to wrap himself around him, holding his arms in place.

"NOW!"

With that, Marceline flew down and sank her claws into both his eyes, blinding him. As he roared, Jake untangled himself and jumped on top of Mary again. As Parthrax remained stunned, the Hybrid flew towards him and grabbed both his wings. He tried to claw away at it to push it away. It roared loudly as it tore the wings from his back, making him fall down. On his way, the Hybrid flew on top of him and kept repeatedly punching him as they came closer to the ground. Once they were close, it flapped its wings and remained in the air while Parthrax landed in the town square, making dust rise from the impact.

The Hybrid landed and walked towards the slightly bent goblin statue. It grabbed the hilt of the bronze sword with its right hand and held on to the statue's arm with the other. With enough force, the sword came off the statue and the Hybrid held it up with in front of its face with both hands. As Parthrax rose from the crater with his limbs regenerated, his right arm was suddenly slashed off. Not two seconds later, another slash came and cut off his left arm as well. One after the other, more and more slashes went across his body until he was forced to fall on his knees. He looked up and saw the Hybrid standing above him with the bloodied sword.

As the Dragonstone glowed brightly, the sword was surrounded by sparks of purple lightning. The Hybrid grabbed the sword in both hands and closed its eyes. It bent its right knee and stretched his left leg back. He pointed the sword forward with both hands and opened its eyes, keeping them narrowed. Its stance… perfect.

It dashed forward and the blade went right through Parthrax's heart, staining the sword with a glowing yellow liquid as it came out through his back, with the purple lightning still surrounding it. He growled weakly for a few seconds before falling back on the ground while the Hybrid pulled back the sword. As he laid on the ground, drawing his last breaths, it tossed the sword on the ground with a loud 'clank'.

The Hybrid and Parthrax stared into each other's eyes as he laid on the ground. Suddenly, the gem on the Hybrid's chest started to glow brightly, covering the two of them in a purple aura. The two of them were confused until there was a blinding flash and everything went dark.

* * *

Finn would've thought he had gone blind as he opened his eyes if it weren't for Phoebe's glow illuminating the pitch blackness surrounding them as they laid on the ground. He turned to his side and nudged her awake.

"Phoebe, are you ok?"

"Ugh, where are we?"

The two of them looked around but saw nothing but darkness all around them. They both got up gently and tried to get their bearings.

"Where are we?" she asked.

They both started walking but were stopped when the two Dragonstones appeared floating in front of them. Then, a bright yellow flash appeared behind them, revealing Parthrax. The black dragon growled and began walking towards them before the two stones glowed brightly. After they stopped, Finn, Phoebe, and even Parthrax stood in shock.

In place of the stones, there were now two dragons standing before them. One of them looked just like Finn in his dragon form, while the other looked like Phoebe in her dragon form, except he had a masculine figure instead of female. Parthrax's eyes widened as he looked at the blue dragon.

"Ashur?" he then turned to the red, "Elraan?"

"Hello, brother." Ashur said.

"I-I thought you were dead."

"Well, yes and no." Elraan said, "While we're not completely gone, our essences remain trapped inside the stones."

Parthrax stood motionless, seeing his brothers after so many years. Ashur stepped up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Parthrax, I know you are angry, but taking your anger out on the innocent will not bring us back. You must answer for what you have done. But before you do, there is something we wanted to let you know."

"What?"

"You are still our brother, and we will always love you."

Elraan walked up and placed a hand on his other shoulder.

"You will remain in our hearts until the end of the time."

Finn and Phoebe were still staring as they saw a tear run down Parthrax's face. He raised his hands and looked at them for a few seconds.

"What have I become? I was consumed by rage when I lost the both of you that I wanted everyone to feel the same." he looked back at his brothers. "I'm…so sorry."

"It is not us you should apologize to." Ashur said.

Both him and Elraan stepped aside and gestured towards Finn and Phoebe. The black dragon walked up and knelt in front of them.

"You have no right to listen to anything I say, but… just know that I am sorry."

The two of them said nothing, instead just slightly bowed their heads. Parthrax got up and walked back to his brothers.

"Before you go," Ashur said, "how about we play together? One more time."

Parthrax slightly nodded as the two of them smiled at him.

"I think I'd like that."

Suddenly, the entire black void around them started to disappear and a lush green field began to materialize around them, followed by trees and a nearby river. The area was surrounded by large rocky mountains and had a lake in the center. Finn recognized it from the vision Argonath had shown him. Phoebe's eyes widened as she witnessed the scenery.

"It's beautiful."

Bright lights flashed around the three dragons and the three were back to being the same tiny dragons Finn saw the first time. They all screeched happily and began flying through the air, bumping into each other from time to time.

Finn placed his hand around Phoebe and the two smiled as they saw the dragons playing with each other as they soared through the sky. Hours passed by as the dragons showed no signs of stopping. Finn and Phoebe sat on a nearby rock as they continued to watch them fly happily through the air. Finally, the dragons landed back on the ground and jumped over each other. They screeched at each other one more time before Ashur and Elraan went back to their stone forms and floated next to Finn and Phoebe.

Parthrax looked at them happily for a few seconds before screeching and flying off. As he flew away, the landscapes began to disintegrate and they were surrounded by darkness once more.

* * *

The Hybrid stood above Parthrax's corpse for a few seconds before collapsing to the ground. As steam poured from the carcass, Finn and Phoebe both emerged from the chest. The two held their head for a few seconds before their eyes met. The two of them laughed as they hugged each other tightly. It was over.

"We did it, Phoebe."

"Yeah, we did."

The two of them climbed down from the carcass and found everyone waiting for them on the ground with smiles on their faces. The clouds above had disappeared, letting the sun shine down on Ooo once more. Jake was the first to pounce at Finn and gave him a hug as they laughed, followed by Bonnie, Betty, Marcy, and a Simon. After that, they praised Phoebe, since they couldn't touch her. They gazes were now drawn to the two hooded figures.

Finn's eyes widened as they removed their hoods and revealed two elderly people with pointy ears. It was the same people that took Parthrax's brothers in the first place. Unlike before though, their skin was a bit wrinkly and their air was gray.

"The two of you have done well." the man said.

Finn now had an angered expression.

"Done well? You are the ones who started this!"

Everyone grew shocked expressions at the human's words. The two strangers seemed unaffected by it.

"I understand you have cause to hate us, but you must understand that what we did was for the good of everyone."

"ENTIRE PLANETS WERE DESTROYED!"

"Dragons are beings of extraordinary power. We had hoped to use their energy for the good of our race. Unfortunately, it was that hope that drove us to extinction. We may not be able to undo the damage we've done, but maybe we can make sure it never happens again."

The two of them raised their open palms towards the group and Finn and Phoebe started glowing. The Dragonstones became unattached from their bodies and began floating towards the two strangers. They tilted their hands and the stones floated above them.

"We will set their spirits free."

At that very moment, the blue stone pinged a few times in the man's hand. It flew over and floated in front of Finn. After a few seconds, a blue aura shot from within it, surrounding the human. Once it stopped, Finn looked all around him but didn't feel any different.

"What did you do?" he asked.

The stone then did something he never thought it could: it responded.

"Consider it my gift to you for being strong and honorable."

The stone then floated back to the man's hand and the two of them looked at the group.

"Who are you?" Finn asked.

"I think it's best our names be forgotten." the woman said.

The two strangers then closed both of their hand. As they did, the stones shattered, and red and blue pillars of light shot towards the sky. After the last bit reached the highest point, it exploded, illuminating the sky with flashes of red, blue, and purple before dissipating. The group then turned to see the two strangers were gone. All that remained of them was their hoods lying on the floor. Jake turned to Finn.

"What did the stone do to you?"

Finn looked at his hands before turning to face Phoebe, who was looking at him with a worried expression. He walked towards her and slowly grabbed both her hands. As he did, he saw that he still wasn't burning, even when the stone was gone. The two of them looked at each other with wide smiles before sharing a tender kiss. Everyone looked happily at the couple as they embraced. When they separated, they touched each other's foreheads.

"I love you, Phoebe."

"I love you too."

Jake walked up to them with a smile.

"Alright, people. Now that the world is saved, there's one more mater to attend to."


	32. Chapter 32: Union

**Chapter 32: Union**

Finn was the greatest hero of Ooo. He had defeated The Lich time and time again. He defeated Orgalorg and prevailed against hundreds of enemies countless enemies. He traveled from the Night-o-sphere to Lumpy Space and conquered all obstacles that laid before him. He had defeated Parthrax and saved the world from complete annihilation. He was a man who could conquer any challenge and any foe with great determination and without fear any day.

This was not one of those days.

Today he was standing in the Fire Kingdom throne room, surrounded by all manner of people; from princesses, to friends, to soldiers, and civilians from other kingdoms as they all sat in rows of chairs facing him as he stood beside Jake, waiting for the woman he loved.

He was wearing a male version of Phoebe's armor while Jake wore a black suit. The both stood on the top of the stirs in front of the throne while a fire priest stood beside them. Further below the stairs stood Bonnie wearing a pink dress while Marcy stood beside her, wearing a black dress.

There were to sets of chairs on each side of the room, each divided by a red carpet that led from the entrance to the throne. On the front row of the seats on the left sat Lady Rainicorn along with all of her and Jake's kids. Behind them sat Simon and Betty as he wore a black suit and she wore a green dress, and besides them sat Phoebe's younger siblings. On the other side sat Jermaine along with all princesses to his side and behind him (except LSP). Finn kept breathing in and out from his mouth as sweat starting coming down his forehead.

"Are you nervous?" Jake asked.

"That's a huge understatement."

"Don't worry. This is what you both want. It'll go fine."

Seconds stretched to minutes as the only sound was the chatter of all the people in the room. Suddenly, it all went quiet as the double doors at the end of the room were opened by two flame guards, revealing the gorgeous fire elemental as Cinnamon Bun stood beside her. Finn couldn't stop staring at her as she looked at him with a smile.

She wore a long crimson dress with orange strands wrapped around her waist and stretched over her bent elbows as she held a bouquet of fire roses; roses that Finn was very familiar with. She had long elegant crimson gloves that starched all the way up her arm to beneath her elbow and a necklace around her neck with a rounded ruby at the bottom. Her hair still stood in its candle form as she wore a golden tiara on her head.

As CB began leading her down the aisle, everyone never broke contact at the dazzling elemental as she passed by their seats; even Flame King and Don John as they looked from the lantern. As she got closer, Finn's breathing got quicker as he was on the verge of hyperventilating.

' _Oh Glob, oh Glob, oh Glob, oh Glob….'_

He was calmed down a bit as Jake patted him on the back. Once she reached the top of the steps, CB let go of her and went to stand a few feet away as he bowed. She and Finn stared at each other in the eyes as she stood to his right.

"You look… incredible."

"Thank you." she said as her smile widened.

The priest stepped forward while he held a black box in his hands.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to bear witness to the union of two brave souls who have fought, sacrificed, and lost, all so that they could share in each other's love. And in the end, not even nature could stand between them. Today is a historic day, not just for the Fire Kingdom, but for all of Ooo, as these two souls seal the bond that will keep them together until the end of time. And in the happiest, saddest, or darkest of moments, prevail in the name love and family."

He opened the black box that he held in his hands and opened it. Inside of it was the two rings that two lovers held dearly as they were engaged. Finn grabbed the ruby ring and placed it on Phoebe's finger, and she did the same by placing the sapphire ring on his.

The priest turned to face Finn, "Finn Mertens, do you take Phoebe as your wife and queen for as long as the two of you shall live?"

"I do. Until my days are over."

He turned to Phoebe.

"And do you, Phoebe Flame, take Finn as your husband and king for as long as the two of you shall live?"

"I do. Until my days are over."

"Then by the power vested in me by Glob, I pronounce the two of you Man and Wife."

Not even a second after he said it, Phoebe wrapped her arms around Finn's neck and kissed him passionately while he placed his hands on her waists. The crowd got up from their seats and roared with cheers applause as the newly married couple continued their kiss. Jake stood beside them with a wide smile on his face and a tear going down his eye. Even Flame King shed a tear from above in the lantern, which Don John grew a confused expression as he noticed.

"Dude, are you crying?"

"NO! I just…got something stuck in my eye."

Once Finn and Phoebe separated from the kiss, they hugged each other tightly as they both laughed. Everyone stopped their cheers, however, when two flame guards walked up the steps. One of them was holding a small red cushion with a crown on it, which had three rubies on each slot in the front. The other guard held a long, dark brown, box. They went past the couple and stood on both sides of the priest as he smiled gently.

"Finn Mertens, while you are not of our race, we would be honored to have you rule as our king."

The soldier holding the long box opened it, revealing a shining sword. It was made of the finest steel and had flame carvings along its blade. Its hilt was black and was in the shape of a cross. At the end of the hilt was a dragon figurehead, with sapphires on each eye socket.

Finn stared at the expertly crafted blade for a few seconds before grabbing its hilt and holding it in front of his face. It was very lightweight but was deadly sharp. As the priest grabbed the crown from the cushion, Finn twisted the sworn so that the blade faced the ground and knelt on one knee. The priest held the crown high above his head for a few seconds for all to see before gently placing it on top of Finn's head. Afterwards, he took a few steps back, then gestured at Finn with his hand.

"Now rise, Flame King."

Finn did so and turned to face the crowd, grabbing Phoebe's hand with his left while holding the sword with his right. Another round of cheers exploded across the room from the people. Marceline started playing her guitar along with Beemo, Neptr, and other elementals wielding instruments. Everyone raised their hands in the air as the music played.

* * *

As the party went on, the chairs were moved and a long table was being set on the side of the room as everyone chatted and danced with each other. Finn and Phoebe were both dancing as well, moving along with the music as it went from being gentle to a faster pace. Once the two were exhausted, they sat on some nearby seats and watched everyone else enjoy themselves.

"Quite the party, huh?" Finn said.

"Yeah. I didn't expect so many people to come."

"That's probably my fault. I had no idea I was so famous around Ooo."

"Well, it's nice all the same."

"Would you have preferred to marry someone less famous?"

He waited for a reply for several seconds as he looked at the crowd. When none came, he looked at her, and saw her with an angered expression.

"Bad joke. I'll never do it again."

"You better not."

Finn looked around the room and saw Simon standing on one of the upper levels, staring out one of the balconies.

"I'll be right back, Phoebe."

He went up to where Simon stood and he turned to look at him with a smile.

"Hey, Finn. Enjoying yourself?"

"I am. But I'm wondering why you're not."

"Betty went down to get a drink. She'll be up soon."

"It must be strange to you, all of this." he said as he gestured around the room.

"I've seen a lot of weird stuff in my day. It'll take some getting used to, but I think I'll enjoy living among these people."

"Tell you what" Finn said, "Since I'm king now, how about I have some people build you a nice little house in the Grasslands? I'm sure you'll like it more than living in the Ice Kingdom, since you're not resistant to cold anymore."

Simon smiled at his offer.

"That would be nice."

The two of them looked at the sunset through the balcony for a few seconds before Finn spoke again.

"So, when will _you_ get married?"

He was unable to reply when their attention was drawn to all the women down below cheering loudly. They peeked over the rails and saw Phoebe standing on the top of the stairs, backwards to the crowd. She lowered herself and then threw the bouquet of roses down to a crowd of women as they all raised their hands at the same time. Out of all the women in the group, Betty was the one who caught it. She looked up to Simon with a smile and winked at him.

"Soon, apparently."

* * *

Finn and Phoebe were sitting on a long table along with all of their friends. Jake and Jermaine sat to the right, beside Finn, and Bonnie and CB sat to the left along with Phoebe as Marcy continued playing music. The table was filled with all kinds of different foods that were either made in the kingdom or that people brought with them. Jake had ate most of the pies that Tree Trunks brought with her. Everyone else were sitting in smaller, round tables set across the room. One of the fire servants walked to the center and everyone fell silent.

"Everyone, it's time for the best man to give his speech!"

Everyone cheered as Jake finished the last pie and stood up. Finn and Phoebe both looked at him with smiles as he cleared his throat.

"Well, as I've said on multiple occasions: I'm not very good with serious stuff. But I just wanted to say that no one is prouder than I am today. When me and Finn were just kids, I would look at him sometimes and think to myself: "This guy will never get a girlfriend." But over the years, as I saw him grow from a young adventurous lad, to the honorable and strong hero we all know today, I started to have faith in him. And low and behold came Phoebe."

Everyone remained silent as the dog continued his speech with wide smiles and their full attention to his words. He took a small sip of water then looked back at the crowd.

"When the two of them first started going out, I was obviously worried. But Finn once again proved the impossible and defied nature itself so the two could be together. I stand here today to say that, even when something completely seems impossible, there's always that one speck of light to head towards that makes the struggle worth it. And I have no doubt in my mind that the two of them will live a very happy life."

He raised a small glass in the air and looked at Finn before speaking.

"I love you, bro. And I wish all the happiness in the world."

Everyone raised their glasses and cheered as Finn got up from his seat and hugged the dog tightly. Once they separated, Phoebe did the same. Once they stood in front of each other, Finn placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I love you too, man."

Everyone sat back down on their seats and the festivities went on.

* * *

As the sun had set over the Fire Kingdom, Marcy stood on one of the balconies, looking down at the kingdom as the people who couldn't enter the palace celebrated on the streets. On the inside, everyone was still enjoying the party as Beemo and Neptr took over the music. As she continued to look at the scenery, she heard someone walk up behind her. She turned around and saw Bonnie.

"Hey." Marcy said.

"Hey. I just thought you'd like some company."

"Well, I wouldn't mind it."

The candy girl smiled and stood beside Marcy as the two watched the scenery together. The stars in the sky were shining bright along with the orange glow of the kingdom.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Bonnie said.

"Yeah. It is."

"Though I'd imagine you're used to seeing it since you only come out at night."

Marceline just smiled and turned back to the scenery. For some reason she didn't know, memories of when Bonnie laid dead in her arms flashed into her mind. She thought how after everything that happened, she wouldn't be speaking to her right now. A lone tear escaped her eye and Bonnie grew a worried expression.

"Marcy, are you ok?"

She sniffed and quickly wiped away the tear.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Marcy, you know you can tell me anything."

She sighed deeply and crossed her arms.

"I just… when you were badly injured by Parthrax, I thought I was gonna lose you forever. And I know that I act all tough and sometimes rip on you; but the truth is: I don't want to imagine a life without you. We've know each other more than anyone for a long time and I feel like we've made poor use of that time. I guess what I'm trying to is that… I… I kind of…"

She then felt a hand on her cheek and turned to Bonnie, who had a light smile on her face. She leaned in and gave the vampire on kiss on the lips.

While she was startled at first, Marceline closed her eyes and placed a hand on Bonnie's cheek as well as they both enjoyed being in each other's company. When they separated, Bonnie looked at her while a tear ran down her cheek.

"I love you too."

* * *

Everyone in the palace had already left to their homes once the celebration was over. Jake, Marcy, Bonnie, Simon, and Betty stayed for a bit longer as they said their farewells. Once everyone was gone, Finn and Phoebe both went to their room. Finn dropped on the bed with a groan as Phoebe still stood by the door.

"Man, what a day." he said.

"Yeah."

He got up to a sitting position and looked as Phoebe sat beside him on the bed, a light smile on her face.

"What?"

She didn't answer. Instead, she placed her hand on his cheek and gave him a kiss, which he gladly accepted. Once they separated, she still looked at him with a smile. Finn was still confused by it.

"I'm gonna go change into my pajamas." she said.

"Alright."

She leaned in closer and whispered in his ear.

"And then you're gonna take them off."

No one thought it possible for someone's cheeks to turn so red, but Finn's were like tomatoes at that very moment.

"Oh, um…*cough cough* Y-yeah, sure."

She gave him one more kiss on the cheek before she walked into the bathroom. As soon as she did, Finn started having a panic attack while sitting on the bed.

"Oh Glob, oh Glob, oh Glob. This is what Jake kept warning me about."

He continued on like that until Phoebe came out of the bathroom. She was wearing the same red short sleeved collared shift she wore the day she and Finn slept together. This time, however, her hair was still in its candle form instead of being loose. She walked up to Finn and pulled him to a standing position.

"Tonight, I am yours, and you are mine."

Before he could reply, she leaned in and kissed him while placing her hands on his cheeks. He did the same as he placed his hands on her waists. As the kissed deepened, Finn began to unbutton the front of her sleepwear. As he did, he pulled it off, leaving her in her underwear as they never broke the kiss. For the next minute, Finn focused on removing his armor, untying the straps, removing each piece, and placing them all in a corner along with his the sword given to him. Now he was left in his under wear as well.

The two of them moved together until they were both lying on the bed, with Finn on top of Phoebe. The two separated from the kiss and looked at each other in the eyes.

"I love you, Phoebe. My sun and stars."

"I love you too, Finn. My fearsome dragon."

* * *

 **Note: One more chapter to go before the very end.**


	33. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Finn was sitting on a small chair lying against the wall just outside his and Phoebe's room. He was bent down as his elbows were supported on his knees and his hands placed on both sides of his forehead. His right foot continued to move up and down on his own and he let out small breaths every few seconds. His head slightly tilted when he heard a scream coming from within the room, though he never sat up.

Minutes passed by and more screams echoed across the empty hall. As he grew tense, he sat up straight and turned his head to stare at the roof. His foot kept moving up and down as he kept changing positions on the chair. He groaned slightly as more screams came from within the room. He just wanted them to stop. A few minutes later, CB appeared at the end of the hall and stood beside Finn.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"Scared out of my mind."

"She's strong, Finn. She'll get through this."

"I know she's strong, but it's not just her I'm worried about."

CB placed his hand on his shoulder with a smile, then spoke.

"Don't worry. It'll all be fine."

With that he departed and walked back down the hallway. Like before, Finn resumed changing positions on the chair until eventually decided to get up and walk from side to side with his hands placed behind his head. He hadn't heard another scream for a full 7 minutes and thought it was all over, but groaned when another scream came from the room.

Seconds stretched to minutes as he continued to stroll across the hallway back and forth. His eyes shut to a point where his eyelids hurt when one final scream came from within, louder than all the others. Time seemed to slow down for Finn as he waited to the point where he wanted punch the wall. Just before he did, however, the door opened, revealing Doctor Princess with a mask over her mouth and protected by flame shield, and Nurse Poundcake standing next to her. Finn quickly walked up to them.

"How are they?"

Doctor Princess removed her mask as she had a smile on her face and responded.

"They're fine. The process went by without any problems."

Finn ran his hands down his face and let out a big sigh of relief.

"You can go in and see them."

With that, she departed and Finn was left staring at the door. He closed his eyes and sighed as he twisted the knob and went inside.

The sun's rays along with the glow of Fire Kingdom illuminated the room as Phoebe laid on the bed, with a blanket covering her legs as she sat against the bed's frame. There was a wide baby basket sitting on her lap. Finn slowly walked up and sat on the bed beside her. She looked at him with a smile as tears ran down her face.

"Finn… we did it."

Finn leaned looked into the basket and his eyes widened. There were two infants resting inside; a boy and a girl.

The boy looked just like Finn had seen him in his dream. Pale skin, fiery yellow hair, and a red gem on his chest. The girl looked more like Phoebe. Her skin was a bit tanner than the boy's and her hair was fiery orange, in the shape of a candle. Her gem was on her forehead. The two infants opened their eyes to reveal the boy's were ocean blue and the girl's were crimson red. Finn raised his hand over the carriage and snuggled them both.

"They... they're so..."

The two babies made slight babbling noises as they raised their tiny hands to touch Finn's. He made slight sniffling noises before tears started running down his face.

"Aw, man. I promised myself I wouldn't cry. I was gonna be cool."

Phoebe raised her hand, placed it on Finn's cheek, and turned his head towards her.

"You _are_ cool. The coolest dad there is."

They both smiled at each other before leaning in for a kiss. Once they separated, they looked back at the babies as they looked back at them with glowing eyes.

"What should we call them?" she asked.

Finn thought for a moment before replying.

"How about we name the boy Ashur?"

"You mean like Parthrax's brother?"

"Yeah. Without him, the two of us would've never been back together. Plus he helped to save the world. So, why not?"

She smiled at him.

"I like it." she then turned to the boy, "Hi, Ashur."

"And the girl?" he asked.

Phoebe thought for a moment before answering.

"I've always liked Agni."

Finn leaned in closer to them.

"Hi, Agni."

Both gave a light smile before slowly falling asleep. Finn leaned in closer and whispered at them.

"I promise, from the bottom of my heart, I'll be the best father I can be to you."

He then turned to Phoebe and the two shared one more kiss.

"I love you, Finn."

"I love you too."

 **The End**

* * *

 **Note: Well, there you have it. The Dragonstone.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **I'd like to give special thanks to Ooobserver, Fiery Crusader, and MCFanfics for constantly reviewing this story. I'd like to thank all of you silent readers as well. You are all awesome!**

 **Thanks for reading, and remember to make all of your time…ADVENTURE TIME.**


End file.
